Les Autres
by Spoiled Child
Summary: Fic reprise et un peu corrigée. Sirius et Séverus doivent faire face à leur passé. L'avenir qui s'annonce est incertains pour tout le monde. Le directeur est dépassé. Ginny obstinée et un nouveau personnage intervient, Harry et Drago ... 1ère partie


Disc: Cet univers appartient à l'auteur des livres de Harry Potter. Je ne risque pas de faire d'argent avec et je remercie l'auteur et les lecteurs de ne pas me faire un procès pour utilisation abusive de personnages et mauvaise écriture.

Ce n'est pas une fic style Mary-sue, malgré un OC féminin.

Couple : Séverus x Sirius, Harry x Draco, ancien : Séverus x Rémus, Rémus x Sirius, et pis James et Lucius X tout le monde.

Je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Incomprise**

* * *

>- Avant de commencer le dîner de ce soir, je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle élève, déclara le professeur Dumbledore. 

Des murmures s'élevèrent autour des différentes tables. Les élèves et même quelques professeurs cherchèrent des yeux cette mystérieuse nouvelle personne. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à Rusard qui tendit sa main rachitique pour ouvrir la porte. La jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce avec l'air méprisant d'un Snape en grande forme, plaqué sur le visage.

>- Elle se prépare à passer le concours d'entrée des Mangemorts? glissa Ron plutôt incertain.

Elle vint se placer au centre afin que tous la voient. Pantalon noir, t-shirt à manches longues noir, et chaussures noires aussi, malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à paraître sombre. Un air sur son visage ou peut-être ses joues un peu rondes. En tout cas, elle était effrayante, rien que son regard vous glaçait sur place.

>- Elle sera donc élève parmi vous pour certains cours, … mais aussi votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose. Le professeur Mac Gonagall ayant été obligée de s'absenter rapidement pour des raisons personnelles, reprit Dumbledore en ménageant un certain effet de surprise sur son entourage.

>- Tu parles la vieille est partie se prendre des vacances avant d'être mis au placard, chuchota Malfoy s'attirant par la même occasion un regard encore plus noir de la jeune fille. Tu crois qu'elle m'a entendu? demanda-t-il mal à l'aise à son charmant voisin.

Les interrogations fusèrent aux quatre coins de la salle à manger. Pendant ce temps, le nouveau sujet de discutions alla prendre place à la table des profs. Qui est-elle? D'où sort-elle? Pourquoi Dumbledore l'a prise pour remplacer Mac Gonagall? Qu'est devenue ma prof préférée? Vous croyez que c'est une serpentard? La fille de Snape? Et plus précisément, que se passait-il autour de Ron?

>- Vous la trouvez pas bizarre? insista Ron pour quinzième fois.

>- Ce qui est bizarre à mon sens, c'est que monsieur le directeur n'ait pas donné son nom, qu'elle semble aussi froide que Snape et surtout que Mac Gonagall soit partie sans rien dire, sans rien NOUS dire.

Harry haussa les épaules à la fin de la tirade d'Hermione. Il fixait d'un air absent un visage en face de lui, deux tables plus loin.

>- Ca tu peux le dire: froide, je préfère encore être coller avec le professeur Snape toute la semaine! Elle finira bien par nous le dire son nom. Ne serait-ce qu'en cours. N'est-ce pas Harry? Harry?

>- Exact.

>- Merci pour cette participation. Tu as vu qu'on avait un nouveau prof? s'enquit Hermione à tout hasard.

>- Ah oui? Gneuh de quoi tu parles? sembla se réveiller Harry.

>- Laisse tomber.

Sans avoir touchée à son repas, la nouvelle se leva et repartit sans un mot par la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Dumbledore lança un regard d'excuse à sa tablée pour dissiper la gêne. Le professeur Snape quitta lui aussi la salle à la suite de la mystérieuse étrangère, ne remarquant même pas que Sirius Black en faisait tout autant.

Ils stoppèrent rapidement, devant l'étrange spectacle se déroulant devant eux. Black se dissimula dans un coin sombre du couloir pour mieux observer.

La jeune fille tournait et valsait seule dans le couloir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

D'un coup, elle se mit à courir. Séverus en fit de même, mais la perdit de vue au détour d'un couloir. Il erra un instant dans les dédales de l'école avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle surgit entre lui et Sirius Black.

>- Etes-vous perdu messieurs?

Si le ton n'avait pas été si cassant, Black en aurait ri de s'être fait avoir. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Séverus avait prit son air pincé et terriblement craquant. Ils avaient soudain l'impression d'être redevenu élèves et de s'être fait prendre par Rusard.

Une pensée traversa Sirius et atteignit Séverus juste après: «Argh: la fille cachée de Rusard!»

Leurs expressions entre dégoût et crise de rire reçues un accueil mitigé de la part de l'étrangère. Enfin, se rassura Black, elle est trop craquante pour avoir une quelconque parenté avec le gardien ou même avec son chat.

>- Non, finit par lâcher le professeur Snape pour répondre à la question posée. Je suis méfiant, vous êtes une étrangère, vous rôdez habillée de noir avec votre air hautain et méprisant, comme si vous ….

>- Euh Snivellus, on dirait que tu parles de toi là, lâcha Sirius désinvolte. En fait, c'est la tienne de fille! Tu me l'as caché, espèce de coureur! Traître! Alors mon Sévy-chou avec qui m'as-tu trompé?

>- Black ta gueule! rugit le Sévy-chou. Puis-je savoir votre nom? demanda-t-il dans le doute.

La demoiselle ne répondit pas, elle était déjà partie.

>- Tu l'as laissé filer, invectiva-t-il le pauvre Black.

>- Quoi? Moi? répondit-il d'un air si innocent qu'on le croirait presque. Oh Sév, mais tu as dû lui faire peur et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle représentait un danger.

>- Alors là, permet moi de te dire qu'elle doit être d'un niveau de dangerosité supérieur au tien. Ce qui à mon sens, relève d'une menace équivalente à Voldemort.

>- Tu crois qu'elle squatte la chambre de Minerva? demanda Sirius rêveur.

Le professeur Snape ne lui répondit pas mais se dirigea droit vers celle-ci. Elle ne fut pas là non plus …

Désespéré, il préféra planter Black au milieu du couloir et retourner seul dans ses appartements. Cet espèce d'énergumène lui portait sur les nerfs et cette nouvelle qui débarque pour remplacer Minerva au pied levé. Cette école est dirigée par un vieux sénile qui laisse tout courir à sa perte, comme si c'était le moment. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible d'avoir donner la place qu'il convoitait depuis toujours, à Black, d'avoir en plus à nouveau ce loup garou de malheur qui traîne dans les parages en tant que professeur de charmes et sortilèges. Mais si en plus cette année, on augmentait la difficulté avec une inconnue semblant particulièrement étrange. Séverus pensait vraiment à se faire muter, et à ne plus croiser Sirius… ce n'était pas demain la veille.

* * *

Lorsque Rémus Lupin poussa la porte de sa chambre en se déshabillant, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver en boxer, un pied en l'air, enlevant une chaussette, face à la nouvelle de l'école. Roulée en boule comme un chat devant le feu de sa cheminée, elle releva la tête et s'étira nonchalamment. D'un air indifférent, elle atteignit la porte et se glissa dehors, laissant au professeur Lupin l'image de ses très longs cheveux châtains flottant derrière elle. 

Rémus n'avait pas bougé et c'est dans cette position que le trouva Sirius quelques instants plus tard.

>- Oh! Tu as croisé le regard de Méduse ou quoi?

>- Non, je réfléchissais juste.

>- Bon blague à part. La carte des maraudeurs, où est-elle?

Comment ça blague à part? se demandait Rémus tandis que son ami sautillait devant lui en attendant impatiemment la réponse.

>- Hn. Avec Harry je crois, pourquoi?

>- Gagner mon pari face à Snivellus pardi! Lequel est: connaître le nom de la belle inconnue et savoir où elle se trouve, déclara Sirius d'un air surexcité.

>- Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se laisser approcher tu sais.

>- Rien ne me résiste, répliqua Sirius fier de lui.

>- Sauf Snape! lâcha Rémus.

Sirius resta interdit un moment avant de répliquer.

>- Mais lui, il résiste à tout le monde!

Son cœur eut un pincement en se souvenant de l'empressement que le petit Sév avait manifesté à suivre la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, Rémus se remettait plus ou moins de l'apparition. Effectivement, il comprenait que la demoiselle puisse intriguer un Sirius ou lui-même, mais de là à voir Séverus-ne-se-détend ->- jamais-surtout-si-Black ->- est-dans-les-parages-Snape faire un pari! Ils vont peut-être enfin se rapprocher finalement. Et puis peut-être aussi qu'il va me laisser tranquille maintenant et me laisser dormir aussi. Une solution légèrement sadique s'imposa alors à l'esprit perturbé de Rémus.

>- Je te dis que ta carte est chez Harry! Va donc la reprendre à ton neveu avant qu'il n'ait la même idée que toi. Tu aviseras ensuite.

«Je sais c'est méchant pour le dortoir de ce pauvre garçon, mais ma tranquillité n'a pas de prix. Pourvu que la jeune fille ne revienne pas ici. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas la voir mais je ne tiens pas à supporter mon ami trop longtemps. Ne pas le dire à Sirius sinon je ne pourrais pas dormir.»

Un Siri raide dingue (quoique, pas plus que d'habitude) sortit précipitamment en direction des dortoirs.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, tout était calme dans le dortoirs des Gryffondors. Les respirations endormies des élèves ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs activités nocturnes. Une ombre se faufila vers le lit de Harry, l'observa puis repartie sans un bruit vers un autre lit. Elle les visita tous avant de se diriger vers un autre dortoir. 

Une autre ombre, beaucoup moins discrète que la précédente, sauta sur le lit du survivant tout en le bâillonnant pour étouffer son cri de surprise. Alerté par les gémissements de son voisin, Ron se jeta sur l'ombre.

>- Shhhhhhhhh! Mais c'est moi! C'est Siri les gars, on se calme.

>- Laisse nous dormir, maugréa Ron en se recouchant.

Personne ne remarqua le regard haineux de Harry envers son parrain. Il venait de transformer un rêve en cauchemar. Ah! Qu'il était doux ce rêve! Maintenant, il n'arriverait peut-être pas à le retrouver.

>- Je venais juste chercher la carte, espèce de bonnet de nuit!

Ron et Sirius ne s'entendaient pas spécialement bien au grand damne de Harry. Jouer les médiateurs ne l'enchantait guère et prendre position encore moins. Bon, maintenant, il voulait se rendormir et poursuivre son rêve si possible.

Or quelque chose, sur le dessus de son lit rendait impossible sa manœuvre. Que faire? Il devait bien exister un moyen pour se débarrasser du gêneur sans pour autant le froisser. Là dernière fois, il avait dû subir les blagues vengeresses de son parrain pendant deux semaines.

«Qu'est ce qu'il marmonne en tendant sa main exigeante vers moi?»

>- La carte! La carte!

«Quoi mais quelle carte? Une carte? Mais, il est dingue pourquoi il me réclame une carte au milieu de la nuit? Réfléchissons… Encore… Plus intensément… Ah! mais oui LA carte. Sa carte.» Harry farfouilla à la tête de son lit et fourra la carte du maraudeur dans les bras de son parrain. Sirius commença à la déplier fiévreusement.

«Mais, il fait quoi là? Non mais il va pas s'installer.»

>- Euhhhhh pas ici s'il te plait, nous avons cours demain, mentit Harry.

>- Ah oui bien sûr.

Sirius se levait au grand soulagement des deux garçons et se dirigeait vers la porte en récitant la formule révélatrice de la carte.

* * *

Sirius avait fini par s'assoupir sur son lit la carte entre les mains. Il dormait profondément quand une silhouette s'approcha de lui pour le regarder. Il sourit dans son sommeil. 

La petite ombre pencha la tête de côté et souffla sur la flamme à son chevet avant de repartir dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Elle marcha doucement vers les cachots, il ne lui restait plus que deux personnes à visiter cette nuit et elle aurait fait le tour de cette étrange école. Les élèves étaient somme toute des élèves normaux avec leurs préoccupations d'adolescents: les cours, les amis, le sport, les amours, la guerre. Les professeurs étaient comme tous les profs de l'univers, seules leurs matières pouvaient sembler singulières.

Elle arriva devant la porte du maître des potions. Elle la poussa sans bruit comme s'il n'y avait pas de protection. Lui aussi, dormait paisiblement. Quel être compliqué!

Bon retour au point de départ. Allons voir la chambre si confortable du werewolf.

Quand elle arriva, Rémus dormait lui-aussi. Le feu crépitait toujours. Elle s'allongea devant et ferma les yeux. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard légèrement frissonnante. Le feu ne la réchauffait pas suffisamment. L'air était même glaciale autour d'elle et son souffle formait de la vapeur au sortir de ses lèvres. Au radar, elle chercha des yeux une autre source de chaleur. Là bas, il y avait un corps endormi sous une énorme couverture. Elle songea un instant à un «dis monsieur, je peux venir dormir avec toi?», puis renonça à lui demander la permission. Elle se glissa au côté du corps chaud et se rendormit définitivement quand il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Malgré la lumière rouge et la voix qui criait alerte danger! dans son cerveau, elle ne bougea pas de là. Elle devait vraiment se réchauffer et emmagasiner la chaleur humaine dans son corps si douloureusement froid ce soir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain était un samedi comme les autres. A part que tout le monde avait la sensation étrange d'avoir absolument bien dormi. Même Harry et Ron, dérangés en cours de nuit n'arrivaient pas à se défaire de cette sensation de bien être nocturne.

Cela se traduisit différemment pour les habitants de l'école, mais le fait le plus marquant fût que Snape ne retira aucun point ce matin là.

>- Je te dis que c'est parce que sa fille est là! déclara Ron à Harry.

>- Sa fille? Mais de qui tu parles?

>- De notre nouveau professeur Harry, expliqua Hermione.

Allons bon, voilà qu'il y avait un nouveau prof maintenant et que c'était la fille de Snape! Il se passait décidément des choses étranges ces temps-ci. D'abord lui, qui s'intéressait à l'inimaginable et maintenant son prof de potion qui avait une fille qui venait enseigner ici. Si elle était moitié si sadique que lui, les maisons arriveraient à des soldes de points négatifs. Comme si on avait besoin de ça.

>- Oui et c'est pour cela qu'on ne nous a pas donné son nom. Puisque c'est le même que celui du prof de potion! renchérit Ron en pleine crise de théorie.

Visiblement, il arrivait à convaincre les foules d'élèves que c'était la seule vérité possible.

* * *

Sirius se leva avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Bon, elle était sortie du château cette nuit. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait la trouver! Il se dirigea donc d'un pas victorieux vers la grande salle où Séverus était déjà attablé. 

>- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme le dérangé que tu es? demanda-t-il suspicieux en lâchant la tasse qu'il n'avait pas encore goûté.

>- J'ai le moyen infaillible de gagner mon pari!

Snape lui lança un regard méprisant qui rata sa cible. Black ne faisait plus aucun cas de la méchanceté de Sévy-chou à son égard, du moins aujourd'hui.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner en silence.

>- Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr, finit par demander Séverus, excédé par le sourire satisfait de son voisin de table.

>- L'ultime source de renseignements que je détiens est en mesure de satisfaire ma curiosité et accessoirement la tienne.

>- Voyez-vous cela!

>- Parfaitement! Mais comme tu me l'as laissé sous-entendre il y a peu de temps, tes journées et particulièrement tes week-end sont chargés. J'attendrais donc patiemment que tu ais un moment de libre dans la journée pour venir t'imposer ma présence ainsi que ma victoire.

>- Quelle arrogance! pesta Snape en roulant des yeux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque Rémus se réveilla, il fut plutôt surpris de se retrouver avec une jeune fille dans les bras. Il se souleva sur un coude pour voir son visage et la réveilla par mégarde. Elle lui lança un regard noir de menaces à peines voilées avant de se radoucir au souvenir de la nuit. Après tout s'était de sa faute, elle n'avait qu'à pas se glisser dans ce lit là.

Elle se leva doucement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fut malade cette nuit? Juste le jour de son arrivée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à se préparer à cette éventualité si vite. Il fallait trouver une excuse, une explication au moins. Une solution s'imposa rapidement à son esprit.

>- Oubliette!

Et Rémus vit s'effacer de sa mémoire le plus beau sourire qu'il n'eut jamais vu.

«Où en étais-je? Je crois que je ne suis pas bien réveillé ce matin. Je meurs de faim! Tiens, je ne me souvenais pas avoir laisser ma baguette là hier soir. N'empêche, j'ai super bien dormi cette nuit!» se dit-il en s'étirant. A peine eut-il fini de s'habiller que Sirius entra dans sa chambre sans frapper.

>- Ah Moony! Encore entrain de jouer les marmottes! J'ai récupéré la carte mais je ne la trouve pas dessus. Elle doit être sortie hier soir et pas encore rentrée. J'ai hâte, tu peux pas savoir, d'écraser Snivellus!

>- Arrête de t'exciter comme cela. Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné et j'ai une de ces faims de loup! Un peu comme après une pleine lune, c'est bizarre tiens.

>- Au lieu de traîner dans ta chambre tu ferais mieux de te rendre dans la grande salle!

>- Oh Paddy! Tu m'énerves!

Sirius s'allongea devant la cheminée et déplia la carte devant lui. Rémus poussa un profond soupire d'exaspération et décida de garder pour lui ses réflexions. Il sortit à la recherche de nourriture.

Il dévorait son petit-déjeuné aux côtés de Dumbledore. Lorsque celui-ci lui fit remarquer son étrange comportement de manière subtile.

>- Qu'avez-vous donc fait cette nuit pour avoir besoin d'un tel apport d'énergie ce matin?

Le professeur Lupin se sentit rougir à cette réflexion qui pouvait sous-entendre bien des possibilités. Mais c'est vrai, il ne se souvenait de rien de spéciale, juste d'avoir bien dormi.

>- Rien, juste une bonne nuit de sommeil.

>- Comme tout le monde cette nuit mais personne ne dévore autant que vous, répliqua Dumbledore en rigolant. Et vous avez-vous passé une bonne nuit? demanda-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers Lupin pour parler à la personne attablée derrière lui.

Rémus faillit avoir une attaque, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver ni s'installer près de lui. Quelle étrange petite personne. Au risque d'être impoli, il se mit à la détailler. Pas très grande, de longs cheveux châtains ondulés, des yeux verts et noirs dont les nuances de couleurs se mélangeaient pour donner un regard indéchiffrable, un visage assez rond comme une poupée, voilà cette fille ressemblait aux poupées de porcelaine. Elle n'était pas jolie au sens propre mais elle était extrêmement mignonne. Elle n'était plus là. Il eut juste le temps de la voir disparaître en compagnie du directeur.

Il finit son chocolat et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

>- Je suppose que c'est grâce à vous que les gens ont passé une bonne nuit?

Elle lui sourit et s'installa dans un fauteuil en face du bureau de Dumbledore. Ses jambes se balançant devant elle comme une enfant assise sur une chaise trop grande.

>- Peut-être savez-vous aussi pourquoi le professeur Lupin dévorait ce matin? l'interrogea le directeur d'un ton doux.

Elle se figea. Ses traits étaient inquiets, elle semblait avoir vieilli de 30 ans en une seule seconde. Elle allait s'expliquer, après tout ce n'était pas si grave, il n'y avait pas eu de mort.

>- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

>- Je m'en doute. Vous ne lui avez fait aucun mal d'ailleurs rassurez-vous. Il a juste dépensé une énergie considérable cette nuit.

>- J'avais froid, dit-elle pour s'excuser.

Le visage de Dumbledore sembla s'éclairer, puis il sourit pour la rassurer. Son phœnix se posa sur le bras du fauteuil à côté de la jeune fille. Elle leva la main pour le caresser et il se laissa faire en tendant le cou.

>- Vous arrive-t-il souvent d'avoir froid?

>- Non les crises de froid ne sont pas fréquentes et en général, je me débrouille. Il ne se souviendra de rien et puis elle n'entraîne qu'une perte d'énergie et de chaleur. Je n'ai que très rarement froid le reste du temps, expliqua-t-elle.

>- Ce n'est vraiment pas important mais vous devriez prévenir vos «compagnons» avant. Les gens ne rejettent pas toujours ceux qui ont besoin d'aide, bien que je sache que vous n'ayez besoin de personne, ajouta-t-il rapidement dans un sourire avant qu'elle ne proteste. Vous savez que certains élèves pensent que vous êtes la fille de notre professeur de potion.

Un grand éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce. Elle revoyait Snape et Black la suivant, penser qu'elle était la fille du concierge puis Black insinuer que Snape était son père.

>- Rassurez-vous je n'ai qu'un père et ce n'est pas lui. Il est trop jeune pour être mon père.

* * *

>- Paddy! hurla Rémus en défonçant quasiment la porte de sa chambre. 

Sirius sursauta devant une telle arrivée. De tout évidence, Moony s'était rempli l'estomac et il était dans une forme éblouissante.

>- Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois.

>- Tu l'as vu? demanda Lupin en s'allongeant de l'autre côté de la carte.

>- Non. Pas encore mais c'est sûr, bientôt je vais chopper son point avec son nom.

>- Elle était à côté de moi à table! Elle vient de partir avec Dumbledore! cria Rémus tout excité.

Impossible. Il n'y avait eu que Dumbledore à côté de Rémus à table et Dumbledore était seul à présent dans son bureau.

>- Allons ce n'est pas drôle Moony.

>- Je ne plaisante pas. Mais comment est-ce possible? Comment fait-elle pour ne pas apparaître sur la carte?

>- Attend tu déconnes là! demanda Sirius encore sous le choc de la révélation. Dis moi que tu me fais une mauvaise blague, supplia-t-il.

Hélas non, Rémus ne lui faisait pas de blague du tout. Ils durent se résoudre à chercher par eux-même. Rémus ayant été embarqué plus ou moins contre son gré dans la recherche. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du château et des alentours sans succès. Ils interrogèrent ceux qu'ils croisaient sans plus de réussite. Pour finir leur harassante journée, ils se dirigèrent vers la seule auberge des environs pour boire quelques bièreaubeurres. C'était à désespérer de la croiser. Cela virait à l'obsession pour Sirius. Et plus encore maintenant qu'il avait croisé Snape. Ce dernier attendant qu'il lui démontre sa «supériorité». Voyant qu'il s'était un peu trop avancé Sirius dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas les réponses, et Snape était reparti en lançant une remarque assassine.

Le dimanche fut lui aussi perdu. Elle n'assista à aucun repas et personne ne la croisa. Rémus avait abandonné et se consacrait à la préparation de ses prochains cours: charmes et sortilèges.

Avec regret, les trois jeunes professeurs apprirent qu'ils n'auraient pas cette jeune fille à leurs cours. Elle se contenterait des cours de botanique, de Soins aux créatures Magiques et l'histoire de la magie. Le reste du temps, elle serait donc professeur de métamorphose. Une énigme, pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'assister à ces cours? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi une si étrange personne avait été acceptée dans l'enceinte de l'école?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron gémissait, il avait peur du cours à venir. Ils avaient pourtant croisé des premières années ravis au sortir du cours de métamorphose. Il avait persuadé la quasi totalité de son entourage que la fille de Snape était pire que lui. Harry était enchanté de se concentrer sur autre chose que son problème et renchérissait sur toutes les théories de son camarade, y compris les plus idiotes et les plus improbables. Même Hermione qui avait d'abord démontré que d'un point de vue temporelle c'était impossible, aidait désormais les deux garçons à renforcer leur paranoïa. Et si c'était un complot pour tous les métamorphoser en singe, en table ou en rat des champs? Elle devait être très forte pour avoir ensorcelé Dumbledore et pris la place de Mac Gonagall. Et si elle l'avait tuée? Vraiment très forte. Au déjeunée, un troisième année écouta chacune de leurs idées en pouffant de rire. Il sortait de cours avec cette nouvelle prof et franchement, il trouvait plus qu'absurde ce qu'avançait ces idiots là. Enfin, il comprit le pourquoi de la punition que tous les élèves recevaient au début du cours et il leur lança un regard franchement méchant puis sadique. C'était à cause d'eux mais ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts eux aussi leurs tours viendraient.

>- Quoi, demanda Ron surpris par l'attitude du jeune homme.

>- Vous verrez bien quand vous commencerez la classe tout à l'heure. Tout le monde y passe.

Et voilà, Ron était mort de peur. Il refusait d'aller en cours. Et deux serpentards l'y traînèrent de force en riant de la terreur que lui inspirait la remplaçante de Mac Gonagall.

Une fois tout le monde installé et silencieux, elle se leva de derrière son bureau et passa dans les rangs. Malfoy voulu faire le malin.

>- Nous en sommes au chapitre 6, professeur….

Le professeur ne donna pas son nom pour autant et Malfoy resta comme un idiot pendant les minutes de silence suivantes. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Potter intervienne et n'essaye de le sauver d'une honte cuisante.

>- Ce qu'il essaye de vous demander, c'est la façon dont on doit vous nommer, articula-t-il surmontant la peur que Ron avait réussi à accumuler dans son esprit.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa d'un œil noir, lui et son ami d'à côté. Gloups.

>- Vous m'appellerez professeur. Et, je vous remercie de m'indiquer où vous en êtes dans le programme mais ce premier cours est dédié à un exercice d'apprentissage et de mis en place de certaines notions. Pour faire simple, ceci est une punition, pour quelques élèves à l'imagination déplacée et à la langue trop pendue. Vous me copierez ce qui est inscrit au tableau.

Ils se tournèrent vers le tableau pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle de classe.

«Mon professeur de métamorphose n'est pas la fille de mon professeur de potion, j'ai nommé S. Snape. Elle ne fait pas partie des mangemorts mais elle est là pour m'enseigner l'art de la métamorphose. Je serais un élève attentif et studieux.»

Tous les Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Ron et Harry avec des regards assassins. Avec un air désespéré, ils sortirent leurs plumes et commencèrent à rédiger la punition. Ils en avaient pour 02h30.

Une heure plus tard, le professeur Snape frappa à la porte. Il fut stupéfait de voir les élèves si calmes et si … travailleurs. Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la tête qu'il afficha en voyant le tableau. Il jeta un regard satisfait en direction de Weasley. Il en oublia tout de même le plan qu'il avait mis au point pour pouvoir parler à l'inconnue. Finalement vu la punition, il l'aimait bien et elle l'intriguait d'autant plus. Les minutes passaient et les élèves n'osaient pas relever la tête pour savoir pourquoi le professeur Snape ne parlait pas.

«Il faut que je dise quelque chose ou Weasley va inventer que nous communiquons par la pensée. Ça m'énerve je ne trouve rien, j'étais venu pourquoi au fait. Une idée pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas dans lequel je me suis mis»

Sa prière fut plus ou moins exaucée car Sirius Black entra juste derrière et fut aussi surpris de le trouver là.

« Et zut! On a eu la même idée. Mais son nom n'est pas inscrit sur le tableau»

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la salle et Sirius se roula quasiment par terre en se tenant les côtes. Au bord de l'étouffement, il se fit sortir de la salle ainsi que Snape par un professeur de métamorphose, plutôt indignée par leurs interruptions. En fermant la porte, elle se retourna avec un regard sadique vers ses élèves qui s'étaient penchés pour voir ce qui se passait.

>- Puisque vous affectionnez tant le travail de copie, je vous donne comme devoirs le texte suivant: Cher S. Black, professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, je ne supporte pas la façon dont vous avez interrompu notre cours. Je vous prierais à l'avenir de ne pas nous déranger pendant notre travail. Vous comprendrez aisément que toute interruption est malvenu, cela trouble notre consciencieux travail scolaire. Merci à l'avance pour l'effort surhumain que nous vous demandons, dicta-t-elle. Et vous terminerez en signant de votre nom, vous irez remettre vos 400 copies à ce cher professeur en le priant d'accepter de toutes les lire une par une afin qu'il s'en imprègne.

Les élèves furent choqués de l'inutilité de ce travail. Le seul réconfort à cette activité de forçat était la tête que ferait leur prof de D.C.F.M. en recevant les copies. Ils se passaient décidément des choses étranges dans cette école depuis le changement de prof pour les cours de métamorphose.

Un élève supportant moins que les autres cette tâche indigne de lui, décida de jeter un sort sur les copies pour être sûr que cet idiot de Black les lise une par une jusqu'au bout et poussa même le vice jusqu'à signer une des ses copies par: votre charmante et dévouée collègue, Professeur de Métamorphose. Il parlerait de cela à son père! Ensuite, il s'accorda le droit de penser à ce que Potter s'était permis de faire! C'était tout à fait inadmissible. Il ne devait pas l'aider, à quoi jouait-il? Son ennemi baissait dans son estime. Ce comportement intolérable ne devait pas se reproduire. Peut-être Potter était-il malade? Il fallait qu'il s'en assure. Si c'était le cas, il ferait le nécessaire. Un adversaire qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, était ennuyeux, très ennuyeux même.

* * *

Il s'était fait jeté comme un malpropre. Lui. En compagnie de ce sac de puces. Sa réputation était ruiné tout cela à cause de ce … de ce … 

>- GRRRRRRRRRRR Black je te déteste!

>- Oh arrête un peu. Dis toi bien une chose. On n'a pas avancé d'un pouce dans cette histoire.

Oui, non seulement, il n'avait pas avancé mais en plus, il s'était fait «légèrement» ridiculiser devant ses élèves.

A ce moment, il n'imaginait pas encore à quel point cela pouvait être pire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron avait maintenant un avis partagé sur le nouveau prof. Certes le travail de copies l'avait quelque peu guéri de ses précédentes emportées imaginatives, mais il devait avouer que l'idée de faire lire tous les parchemins à Black était magistrale. Elle était remontée d'un coup dans son estime, et pour être sûr qu'il les lirait toutes, il jeta, comme pratiquement tous ces camarades un sort sur son travail.

>- Rendons-nous à l'évidence, nous pourrons toujours devenir moine-copiste. Un avenir comme un autre, ironisa-t-il.

>- Je crois que j'adore cette prof, déclara Hermione.

Les méthodes originales et la façon de jeter dehors le plus effrayant prof de l'école, Snape, comme s'il n'était qu'un moucheron, avait déclenché une vague d'admiration chez certains élèves.

OOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOO

Elle n'assista pas plus au dîner du soir. Mais les sourires ironiques des élèves se dirigeant droit sur deux de leurs professeurs rendaient son absence presque irréelle. Un peu comme si elle était présente dans chacun de ses sourires, un immense pied de nez aux deux importuns. Agacé, Séverus se leva digne comme César pour disparaître dans un mouvement ample de cape et se terrer au fond de sa chambre.

Premier pas: des grimoires sortis, étalés un peu partout.

Deuxième pas: ses étagères vides et ses livres de potions posés en pile sur son bureau.

Troisième pas: l'ignoble petite garce se trouvait assise près du bureau avec son livre de potion préféré posé devant elle.

Quat …..

Hurlements de rage.

Pas surprise du tout, elle repoussa le livre et se leva en continuant de manger sa pomme verte. Tout en ignorant les invectives que lui crachait le professeur Snape, elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua pour montrer sa désapprobation face à cette attitude impolie.

Le bruit de la porte le fit revenir brusquement à la raison. Pourquoi s'était-t-il mis à crier? Et voilà, maintenant elle est partie! J'ai perdu mon calme. J'ai perdu mon calme. Suis-je malade? Surmené, oui. Commençons par remettre de l'ordre. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, elle est ici, mais elle a transformé mon bureau en un véritable bordel sans nom! Respire vieux, on va croire que tu es un maniaque du rangement.

Et dire que je l'ai laissée filer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin. 

Drago Malfoy fut le premier à se lever de la table du petit déjeuner et à donner sa punition à Black sous le regard surpris de celui-ci. Harry se leva précipitamment à son tour, manquant de se casser la figure, pour donner à son cher parrain un paquet identique à celui du serpentard.

>- Qu'est ce donc? s'enquit-il alors que d'autres élèves suivaient aussi dans l'intention de lui donner un tas de parchemins.

Rémus jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour lire et dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Et dire que Paddy croyait que Snape était le plus à plaindre pour hier.

>- Je t'interdis de rire! s'indigna-t-il.

S'en fut trop pour son ami qui se leva en pouffant, prétextant son cours à donner. Sirius se cacha toute la journée de ses élèves. Plus ça allait, plus les copies s'entassaient dans ses mains, et comble du malheur, ces petits vauriens avaient ensorcelé leurs maudits parchemins. Il enrageait, il connaissait par cœur ce texte. Il avait essayé de les brûler dans la cheminée de Rémus mais non, n'avait brûlé que ceux qu'il avait lu, les autres revenant immédiatement dans sa main. Il était maintenant capable de reconnaître l'écriture de chaque élève de cette classe.

>- C'est pas juste!

>- Je t'avais prévenu.

>- Mais Moonyyyyyyyyy! J'en peux plus, se plaignit-il.

>- Je n'y peux rien mais toi tu peux me laisser dormir.

>- Faux frère!

Il finit par laisser Rémus dans sa chambre et alla se coucher traînant toujours ses parchemins dans sa main. Depuis ce matin, ils étaient accrochés à lui. Maudite bonne femme! Qu'est ce qu'ils auraient pas fait ensemble si elle avait été élève à son époque, songea-t-il rêveur.

* * *

Elle s'était rendu en avance à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Après tout, elle n'y connaissait carrément rien et ne voulait pas paraître totalement ridicule. Dans un enclos se trouvaient d'étranges animaux pleins de fourrure. Ils s'approchèrent à son arrivée. «Génial des gros chats!» Elle sauta donc par dessus la barrière et vint jouer et caresser les dits «gros chats». 

>- Ces bestioles sont très dangereuses, faîtes très attention en approchant, déclara Hagrid à ses élèves. Tenez-vous là, à distance, je vais chercher de quoi les amadouer, ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

>- Dangereux comment? se risqua Neville.

>- TRES dangereux, TRES TRES dangereux, je vous conseille de ne pas vous approcher Neville. Pourquoi me poser cette question n'écoutiez vous pas à l'instant?

>- Il demande parce qu'il y a une personne entrain de jouer avec vos trucs TREEEEEEEEEES dangereux monsieur le professeur, se moqua ouvertement Malfoy.

Hagrid se retourna d'un bloc et s'approcha de l'enclos pour voir l'impensable se produire sous ses yeux. Elle les caressait, elle jouait avec des dévoreurs. Il crut défaillir. Il avait mis 3 ans à pouvoir approcher l'enclos.

>- Qu'est ce que vous faites? Avec les dévoreurs? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Elle se troubla un instant et percevant son malaise les dévoreurs s'approchèrent menaçant Hagrid. Sentant un danger, elle se rapprocha d'eux et les rassura avant de sortir de l'enclos.

>- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger le cours, s'excusa-t-elle.

>- Euuuuuh bien. Ce n'est pas très grave. Mettez-vous avec les autres, mademoiselle? Je vais expliquer en détails ce que sont les dévoreurs. Même si évidemment, maintenant c'est moins crédible, bougonna-t-il.

>- Mademoiselle, affirma-t-elle comme si c'était son nom.

Elle fut très attentive au reste du cours, ne posant aucune question et comprenant tout du premier coup. Elle put approcher sans problème des créatures contrairement à ses camarades. Son professeur l'interpella à la fin du cours pour savoir si ce phénomène se produisait souvent. Il fut en partie soulagé d'apprendre que les animaux l'acceptaient en général et que jamais elle ne s'était faite attaquer. C'était étrange mais peut-être avait-elle un feeling particulier avec les animaux. Et à en croire les rumeurs du moment, sûrement plus qu'avec les humains. Dumbledore ne se trompait jamais en engageant quelqu'un. Et ce petit bout de femme allait rester dans les annales.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La porte du cours de métamorphose était ouverte malgré le froid qui régnait dans l'ensemble de l'établissement. En passant, le professeur Lupin s'en étonna, il voulut la fermer mais la curiosité lui fit suspendre son geste.

Ils étaient donc de nouveau à leur place et avaient jeté un rapide coup d'œil au tableau pour savoir si une punition les attendait. Un soupir de soulagement traversa la classe. Leur professeur se leva et comme au cours précédent passa dans les rangs. Personne ne tendit la main pour prendre la parole ou indiquer quoique ce soit.

>- Bien, dit-elle. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un charme de métamorphose particulièrement difficile. Pour cela, je vais choisir un élève parmi vous qui viendra vous faire une démonstration. Neville, désigna-t-elle, monter sur l'estrade devant le bureau.

Terrorisé, le pauvre jeune homme n'osait bougé espérant le secours d'un de ses camarades. Malfoy se mit à rire sous le regard indifférent de son jeune professeur. Rémus songea que ce pauvre Neville allait encore passer pour un imbécile. Décidément, les méthodes ne changeaient pas tant que cela avec ce nouveau professeur.

Neville se tenait sur l'estrade, la prof juste derrière lui. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire et lui demanda plus fort pour que tout le monde entende la manière de s'exécuter.

Neville leva sa baguette, fit le mouvement indiqué et prononça son charme d'une voix forte et claire (ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas). Il métamorphosa des milliers de particules de poussières en papillons multicolores sous les yeux ébahis de ses condisciples et surtout des siens. Malfoy ne riait plus.

>- Cette métamorphose est extrêmement complexe. Seul un prodige tel que Neville pouvait le réussir, déclara-t-elle sans sarcasme dans la voix. Il faut être très doué et posséder un sens inné pour cette matière pour y parvenir, surtout au premier essai, renchérit-elle.

Neville n'y croyait pas. Il avait réussi. On le félicitait, devant toute la classe. Il se tourna vers son professeur avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Celle-ci souffla sur le papillon se trouvant au creux de sa main, il s'envola jusqu'à la joue de Neville avant de repartir jouer avec les autres. Neville retourna à sa place sous le regard admiratif des autres élèves.

Rémus sourit, il avait jugé trop vite. Bien sûr, il savait que Neville n'avait pas réussi ce sort. Il était le seul à avoir vu la jeune femme œuvrer derrière lui. Le pauvre garçon avait besoin d'avoir confiance en lui et de s'affirmer face aux autres. Il venait de «réaliser» un exploit.

>- Comme tout le monde ne possède pas le quart de ce prodigieux talent, vous allez commencer par vous entraîner à changer une feuille de papier en aile de papillon. Fine et Fragile, rappela-t-elle.

Le reste du cours se passa sans problème sauf pour deux élèves pourtant habituellement doués.

>- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy viendront me voir à la fin de ce cours pour que je les convie à des exercices complémentaires visant à développer leur capacité, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Les autres vous pouvez ranger vos affaires.

Avant que tout le monde ne sorte, elle ajouta d'une voix forte destinée à couvrir le brouhaha: pour honorer Neville et montrer à toute l'école son talent, les papillons suivront toute la classe pour les prochaines … disons 24 heures.

Les milliers de papillons voletant depuis le début du cours accompagnèrent les élèves à leur sortie. Ils expliquèrent avec joie à qui voulait l'entendre, le pourquoi du comment, en faisant de Neville la fierté de la classe, même des serpentards.

* * *

Soit Harry et Drago avaient dans un accord tacite décidé de rater lamentablement cet exercice, soit on les y avait aidé. Personne ne s'en préoccupa, à part les deux concernés et le professeur Lupin. 

Relevant les yeux vers les deux garçons qui attendaient devant son bureau entourés de papillons, elle leur sourit avec l'air que Sirius Black arbore lorsqu'il a une idée génialissime.

>- Cet exercice est normalement facilement abordable à votre niveau, qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris?

>- Le mouvement, s'empressa de répondre Drago tout en ayant aucune idée de ce qui pouvait justifier son échec.

La prof se tourna vers Harry attendant visiblement sa réponse.

>- La prononciation, répondit Harry aussi gêné que son homologue et rouge de honte de devoir l'avouer.

«Des problèmes de langues Potter? Tu veux que je t'arrange ça? pensa Drago avec perversité»

Comme leurs problèmes se complétaient, la solution aussi. La jeune femme les décida à travailler ensemble pour s'améliorer. En repartant, Drago qui avait volontairement traîné pour ranger ses affaires, s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna pour remercier son professeur de l'occasion qu'elle lui offrait.

>- Merci, professeur…

>- Papillon, lui souffla Lupin dans l'ombre de la porte.

>- Professeur Papillon, répéta-t-il souriant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A l'heure du dîner, la grande salle fut envahie de papillons. Par contre, le professeur papillon, comme toute l'école la nommait maintenant, n'était toujours pas là. Pris d'un doute, et aussi d'un léger frisson d'horreur devant tant de couleurs, Séverus Snape s'excusa et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Et non, elle n'était pas revenue. Il se décida donc à corriger quelques copies et à passer sa soirée, seul.

Ne se sentant pas très bien et ayant une tonne de travail à rattraper, Rémus se leva vers le milieu du repas, laissant Sirius entouré de deux places vides.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention vers le bas des escaliers.

>- Ginny Weasley est peut-être une affreuse et vilaine petite chenille maintenant, dit une voix imitant à la perfection Mimi avant de reprendre d'une voix très douce, mais un jour…, laissant sa phrase en suspend, elle souffla entre ses mains et Ginny s'y vit dansant au bras d'un homme que Rémus ne reconnu pas.

La jeune Weasley sauta sur ses pieds et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche et partit d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque, un livre l'y attendait.

La prof prit le chemin inverse et rentra dans la grande salle entourée de son propre halo de papillons. Elle s'installa entre Sirius et Dumbledore à la place de Rémus. Au cours du repas, Sirius l'appela même Moony sans y prêter attention. Le directeur la félicita pour les papillons.

>- Cela met un peu de gaieté. Nous n'avons par contre pas souvent le plaisir de vous voir à cette table.

>- C'est parce que je fais tellement de bêtises que j'en oublis de venir manger, se défendit-elle.

>- Pas trop grave, j'espère, s'inquiéta-t-il en souriant quoi que pas trop rassuré.

>- Hélas si!

Sirius suivait l'échange avec intérêt. Il était un peu jaloux de la façon dont elle s'adressait au directeur, ils discutaient avec tant de facilité. Alors qu'avec lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait le mordre.

Ce que Sirius ne remarquait pas, c'était les efforts constant du directeur pour avoir un semblant de conversation et surtout pour dissimuler sa perplexité face à la jeune demoiselle.

>- Je crois que le bal de printemps sera costumé cette année, déclara Dumbledore. Cela vous plait-ilcomme idée Mademoiselle le Professeur Papillon.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire pour toute réponse avant qu'elle ne se lève.

>- Il vous reste de la lecture, je crois, Monsieur Black, glissa-t-elle dans un murmure à son oreille.

Sirius la rattrapa dans le couloir. Il devait absolument lui demander.

>- J'aurais fini avant le bal vous savez. Alors, je me dis que peut-être, nous pourrions…enfin tous les deux…

>- Non. Car ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, lui répondit-elle doucement.

>- ET qu'est ce que je veux d'après vous, hurla Black en se méprenant sur le sens de sa réponse.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui en changeant d'aspect et le renversa à terre pour l'embrasser. La seule pensée de Sirius fut: Séverus m'a embrassé comme avant. Il resta un bon moment au sol à rêver de son passé. Puis, s'en alla en sifflotant, gaie comme un pinson vers les cachots.

Il passa devant la chambre de Rémus et frappa à la porte de Snape qui lui ouvrit torse nu en jeans, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. (un vrai pousse au viol).

Le pauvre professeur de potions n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte au nez de son ex que celui-ci lui avait déjà sauté dessus. Quelques secondes après, Rémus se pointa au mauvais moment selon Paddy, mais tomba à pic pour Sévy.

>- Moony, casse-toi, grogna Sirius en s'attaquant au cou de Séverus.

>- J'ai la potion que tu voulais, supplia l'outragé.

>- Stupefix! cria Rémus après avoir défoncé la porte.

Séverus se défit de la prise tentaculaire qu'exerçait Black et se dirigea vers son laboratoire, non sans avoir jeté au préalable un regard plus que noir et chargé de menaces des pires souffrances au stupefixié.

Il tendit à Rémus une fiole en lui précisant que le contenu n'agirait que dans 24 heures et cela pour seulement 12 heures. C'était plus que ce dont il avait besoin. Il remercia donc Séverus en le conviant à venir le rejoindre le lendemain soir vers 02h00 du matin. Le maître des potions le pria de bien vouloir emmener son ami jouer plus loin.

«Un peu plus et on recommençait comme avant. Comme si je pouvais lui pardonner, comme si je n'avais pas eu assez mal. Souffrir et Sirius des «S» comme Séverus».

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Moony faisait la morale au petit Paddy encore un peu endolori.

>- Sirius! Aurais-tu oublié que tu lui as fait trop de mal pour simplement revenir comme ça la fleur au dent?

«Non Moony, non. Mais, j'ai cru que peut-être…»

>- Laisse lui le temps. Fais toi pardonner. Séduis le à nouveau avant, au lieu de lui sauter dessus comme un gars en manque.

«Si tu savais comme tu me fais mal tout en me donnant les bons conseils, tu es un véritable ami»

«Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait mal de te pousser dans ses bras. Mais il est temps pour moi aussi de tourner la page. Je veux te voir heureux, alors comme je suis ton ami avant tout…»

Sirius repartit dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de réfléchir au moyen de reconquérir Séverus. La guerre froide avait assez duré. Restez proche pour se faire souffrir, pour ne pas s'oublier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand à Rémus, il avala sa potion en priant pour que son plan fonctionne. Lui aussi avait besoin de se faire réconforter par la gentille Mademoiselle Papillon. Il voulait que les deux autres assistent à la scène car cela ne pouvait que les rapprocher. Et dire qu'elle semblait de glace. Elle faisait tout pour aider les autres, sans but apparent. Elle n'attendait rien en retour. Rare était les personnes qui donnaient uniquement. Il allait aussi en profiter un peu et puis après, il lui donnerait lui aussi en retour. Seulement, il fallait qu'il trouve ce qui ferait plaisir à son papillon de glace et de feu. Du bout de sa baguette, il fit apparaître une de ces magnifiques créatures. Voilà, il venait de mettre le doigt sur le détail qui clochait: elle ne s'était pas servie d'une baguette. Personne n'avait vu la baguette du papillon, à aucun moment.

Il retourna voir Sirius pour lui demander s'il se souvenait d'un détail de ce genre. Paddy ne dormait pas et il lui confirma ses soupçons tout en souvenant qu'elle avait utilisé celle d'Harry pour le faire sortir de la classe. Immédiatement, il se rendit de compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il disait.

On ne pouvait pas se servir de n'importe quelle baguette, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Qui était-elle et d'où pouvait-elle venir ?

* * *

Séverus se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre de Black, encore furieux qu'il lui ait sauté dessus la veille. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver en compagnie de Rémus de si bon matin. 

Comme quoi, il y avait bien sous ses yeux la preuve qu'ils avaient forcément une liaison. Ca faisait certes, très mal de l'admettre, mais au moins les choses étaient clair. Il s'obligea à paraître naturel, en attendant la fin de la conversation des deux anciens Gryffondors. Le passé restait le passé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

>- Curieuse façon de pratiquer la magie. Et ton plan dans tout ça Moony ?

>- Procure toi juste la cape de James pour te planquer avec Séverus. Le reste est entre elle et moi, déclara Rémus.

«Oh non Siri, ne prends pas ce regard. Pas devant moi, ne fais pas de mal à cette fille. Ce regard ne nous a apporté que des malheurs. Souviens toi de James. De toi et Séverus, James et toi, James et Séverus. De toi et de moi. On ne possède pas les gens. »

Lorsque Rémus ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sirius, Séverus passait justement dans le couloir. Il s'éclipsa discrètement pour les laisser discuter. Snape afficha un air méprisant comme pour dire « ah je le savais bien pour vous deux ! »

>- Tiens Snivellus, tu passais par hasard je présume, attaqua Black par habitude.

>- Le hasard n'existe pas, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Je te rapportai tes quelques feuilles de lecture que tu as malencontreusement abandonné chez moi hier, répliqua-t-il en lui tendant un paquet.

>- Garde les en souvenirs de moi, dit-il charmeur. Je les ai déjà lu celle-là.

>- Je n'ai déjà que trop de souvenir te concernant Black, cracha Séverus avant de partir vers la grande salle.

Sirius le regarda s'éloigner un pincement au cœur avant de se décider à le rattraper. Ils devaient avoir une discussion sérieuse sur le passé. Ce serait dur mais il fallait mettre à plat toutes les horreurs et les erreurs commises. Que n'as-tu fais comme mal James, toi et ta maudite possessivité ? Maintenant encore, nous continuons d'en souffrir.

« Trop tard. Bon tant pis. Prenons quand même notre petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie. Tous ces papillons me donnent une irrésistible envie de sourire. Evidemment, la responsable n'est pas là. Rien d'étonnant, un jour comme aujourd'hui ! »

>- J'adore les jours fériés !

>- Tant que tu n'as pas à travailler, le jour est merveilleux, répliqua Snape acerbe en se servant une tasse de café. Tu vas pouvoir vaquer à tes occupations favorites, à savoir la préparation de mauvais coups, laissa-t-il sous entendre avant de souffler, en compagnie de Potter et Lupin.

>- Qu'est ce que tu veux, tu es mon meilleur exemple ! répliqua un Black sans entendre la fin de la phrase de son voisin.

Séverus pinça les lèvres et quitta la table sous le regard navré de Sirius. Un matin comme les autres finalement.

« P.S. à moi-même : ne pas oublier la cape.

Et P.S. bis à moi-même toujours : ne pas oublier mon petit Snivellus, se dit mentalement Black »

Rémus, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait même pas suivi l'échange Snape-Black matinal. Il avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui était férié. Il s'aventura dans ses douloureux souvenirs, ceux-là même où il était seul, sans ami, sans défense, sans espoir et sans amour. La période sombre que les maraudeurs avaient connue puis enterrée en quittant l'école. Le passé le hantait toujours, aujourd'hui, il se laisserait envahir puis l'exorciserait. Aujourd'hui, était un jour pour renaître et tourner la page. Il sauverait ceux qui restaient meurtris comme lui de cette époque sensée être la plus belle de leur vie.

* * *

Quand Séverus rentra rageur dans ses appartements, il s'exhorta vite au calme pour ne pas la faire fuir. Elle était là, comme la dernière fois, perdue sous une tonne de livres. Elle lui jeta un regard plutôt indifférent et il s'installa à côté d'elle prenant à son tour un livre de potions. Les minutes passèrent ponctuées par le bruit des pages que l'on tourne et le croquage de pomme verte. 

Soudain, elle pointa du doigt une partie de la page qu'elle lisait. Séverus haussa un sourcil interrogateur, elle continuait de fixer obstinément le bout de son doigt en tapotant. Il se leva, passa le coin de la table et se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

>- Des ergots de Niosar ? demanda-t-il.

Elle tapota la ligne du doigt en se faisant insistante. Snape se tourna vers une armoire et fouilla dedans avant de ressortir un bocal portant l'étiquette : ergots de Niosar.

Elle le tourna dans tous les sens pour l'observer avec des yeux ronds. Elle lutta pour l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que l'expert lui prenne des mains pour le faire à sa place.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut à nouveau entre les mains, elle renifla le contenu, puis plongea une main dedans et s'amusa à en faire rouler entre ses doigts. Quand elle voulut goûter, Snape lui tapa sur la main et rangea le bocal.

Papillon se remit à la lecture et il reprit sa place. Elle l'amusait à regarder vers son livre comme s'il était plus intéressant que celui qu'elle avait ouvert devant elle. Elle finit par pointer un ingrédient dessus : palpitations de Napioss.

>- Tiens, dit-il en tendant un drôle de bocal rouge, mais on ne goûte pas non plus, prévint-il.

Elle acquiesça et il lâcha le bocal. Quand elle eut fini de jouer, elle se leva et s'installa devant la cheminée. Suivant son instinct, Séverus vint s'asseoir derrière elle. Elle fixait les flammes qui se reflétaient étrangement sur son corps et dans ses yeux. Soupirant de bien être, elle s'allongea en se posant à moitié sur le jeune homme.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter tellement la quiétude l'envahissait. Suis-je au paradis, se demanda-t-il un instant. Mais un empêcheur de rêver vînt frapper à sa porte et se permit de l'ouvrir sans attendre qu'on lui demande sèchement de dégager : ça ne pouvait être que Black !

>- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat, dit-il doucement en contemplant Séverus au coin du feu, un petit chat ronronnant endormi sur ses genoux. Vous êtes mignon tous les deux.

"Un chat ? ARKS, elle s'est changée en chat ! Mais…mais, il fait quoi l'autre là, il va pas s'installer à côté de moi. C'est ma cheminée ! Et mon chat ! Non mais je rêve, il se permet de la caresser ! "

Le chat ouvrit un œil à l'approche de la main de Sirius, il se laissa caresser puis tendit les pattes pour jouer avec cette main baladeuse. Qui aurait cru que le grand Snape cachait un chat si adorable chez lui.

Grisés par la chaleur diffuse du feu, les deux garçons discutèrent sans s'insulter, de la pluie et du beau temps. Tout en rigolant des facéties du chat et de ses mésaventures face aux lacets de chaussures. Particulièrement quand prenant entre ses dents le lacet défait de Sirius, il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces avant de tomber en arrière.

>- Il y a bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas souri ainsi en ma présence Séverus, fit remarquer avec douceur Sirius.

>- Je n'avais plus souri depuis le jour… ce jour où tu m'as laissé.

>- Je t'en prie, écoute moi, supplia Sirius saisissant une chance de s'expliquer.

>- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Ne gâche pas cette belle journée, exigea Séverus en se laissant caresser tendrement la joue.

Le chat les regardait, perplexe. Puis, un papillon vint se poser sur le bout de sa truffe. Il commença alors à lui courir après pour l'attraper et sortit par le soupirail du bureau.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Allongé dans le parc malgré le froid, fixant les nuages, Rémus ne vit pas la boule de poils arriver, mais la sentit très bien lui tomber sur le ventre. Le chat se roula sur lui-même et se rendormit sous les caresses distraites du loup, le papillon posé entre ses deux oreilles.

>- Mademoiselle Papillon, je présume, souffla Rémus.

Le chat fit mine de ne pas comprendre et entreprit de faire sa toilette d'un air indifférent, sous l'œil toujours triste de Rémus. Ce dernier plongé dans ses ténèbres préparait son esprit pour le plan de la soirée. Il revivait ses souvenirs. Les déchirures de son adolescence.

* * *

>- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Colin, as-tu vu le professeur ? demanda Ginny complètement surexcitée. 

>- Non, tu sais elle a du prendre sa journée pour sortir à Pré au lard.

Ginny avait l'impression de la chercher depuis une éternité. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à attendre le début de la matinée pour entreprendre sa quête. Elle soupira. Colin était le seul à lui parler, bon mis à part ce serpentard de malheur, qui la défendait mais qui n'arrangeait en rien sa position. Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre que si lui la défendait ça ne faisait que la rendre plus coupable encore ? Elle s'en foutait un peu depuis que son professeur lui avait donné le goût de l'avenir, du risque et de l'aventure. Là, elle avait besoin d'aide et elle ne pouvait pas compromettre Colin. Le seul sort dont elle avait besoin était hors de sa portée. De loin, elle aperçut le professeur Lupin, comme c'était un des autres profs qu'elle aimait bien, elle se décida à lui demander.

>- Vous n'auriez pas vu le professeur Papillon ?

Sortie de son cauchemar, Rémus ne savait que répondre quand une voix de l'autre côté du parc appela Ginny.

>- Professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille en courant.

>- Alors tu n'es qu'un simple chat, constata Rémus en fixant le félin, déçu.

* * *

Ginny rejoignit Papillon et lui expliqua son problème. 

>- Tu l'aimes ou tu le hais ? Peu importe, tu sais, je veux bien t'aider mais je ne connais rien à la magie et ton gars m'a tout l'air d'être une personne très douée et compliquée. Tu es sûre de toi ?

>- Oui, ce n'est pas sa faute si j'ai failli mourir ce jour-là. Il me soignait, il n'aurait tué que Harry. Moi, je subissais le contrecoup d'un sort que Pansy m'avait lancé, expliqua Ginny.

>- Il voulait quand même tuer le meilleur ami de ton frère.

>- Faut pas exagérer la querelle, Ginny fit une petite moue adorable. Pis on s'en fout ! Il ne se souviendra de rien, vu que pour lui, ça ne sera jamais arrivé, insista Ginny.

Papillon promit d'y réfléchir et son élève repartit vers la bibliothèque, seul endroit où elle n'était pas persécutée. Après tout, on ne choisissait pas de qui tomber amoureux...Elle en savait quelque chose. Bon, d'accord, certaines personnes tombent mieux que d'autres. Papillon espérait seulement que la petite Weasley serait heureuse, malgré son psychopathe antisémite en puissance.

Ginny se foutait des risques maintenant, elle avait compris les bases pour accéder au bonheur. Mais à quel prix ? Papillon n'avait-elle pas forcé la dose pour la convaincre de vivre ? Et ce Rémus lui avait semblé bien mélancolique tout à l'heure. Je serais bien restée avec lui, or ayant fait la promesse d'être disponible pour soutenir la petite Weasley, je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'égosiller dans toute l'école. D'un autre côté, j'ai une dette envers Rémus. Et dire que j'ai quitté mon entourage pour pouvoir être un peu égoïste et penser à moi. Tu veux te dire : arrêter de penser à lui plutôt non ? Rah, concentrons nous. Il savait je ne sais comment que j'étais le petit chat. C'était plus fort qu'une intuition. Triste, il était si triste que ça me faisait mal. J'aurais pu le détester de m'infliger cette douleur si familière, je n'y arrive pas. Cette magie si présente dans leur monde ne les sauve pas des souffrances humaines, elle n'est d'aucun secours. Je le savais et pourtant, j'y ai cru tellement fort. Je l'observe encore un peu avant de faire un tour du côté des serres. Là bas, au milieu des plantes, près d'un bassin, je m'endors.

* * *

>- Drago ! 

« Pourquoi il m'appelle pas Malfoy ? »

>- Quoi Potter ?

>- Je …enfin comme on doit réviser ensemble pour le cours de métamorphose…. Je me disais qu'on pourrait …. le faire maintenant ?

« Le faire maintenant. Mais tout ce que tu veux beau brun. »

>- Oui, excellente idée, répondit Drago trop sûr de lui.

>- Où Où ... Où est-ce que l'on se met pour ... travailler, bégaya Harry encore plus mal à l'aise depuis que Drago lui avait répondu positivement.

>- T'as vraiment des problèmes d'élocution ces temps-ci, non? interrogea Malfoy l'air intéressé.

Sans attendre la réponse, il partit en direction des serres, là bas, il y avait des endroits où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds, ils seraient tranquilles. Du moins, on ne les verrait pas traîner ensemble. Surtout, il ne fallait pas que des rumeurs circulent sinon son père risquait de vouloir mettre son nez dans ses affaires. ET un nez de mangemorts dans les affaires potteriennes n'était pas le bienvenue. D'ailleurs, même dans les affaires de Drago, il n'était pas le bienvenue. Il pensa avec écœurement à Parkinson, et dire que cette dégénérée s'en était prise à Ginny. IL l'aurait tué sur place. Ginny soupira-t-il, son premier béguin. Mais bon, elle en aimait un autre. Il avait bien fallu que Drago se trouve une autre proie. ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il permettrait qu'on fasse du mal à Ginny. Les serpentards l'avaient bien compris, les autres aussi... il n'y avait bien que des Gryffondors pour se croire au dessus de la vengeance d'un Malfoy. Tous, ils les détruiraient tous gniahaha... Oups ... Il se rendait compte de son emportement. Potter semblait perturbé par l'air vengeur qu'il affichait. Aller, t'en fait pas Potter, je suis sûr que je t'aime autant qu'elle, toi aussi personne ne pourra te faire de mal. Je suis là.

* * *

La nuit, vers 01:30 dans les cachots où tout était encore calme. 

>- Moonyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! T'es où ? hurla Black en fracassant la porte.

Il fouilla du regard la pièce à la recherche de son ami et tomba sur un gamin d'environ treize ans, le regard lunaire.

>- Tiens, t'es qui toi ? c'est dingue ce que tu ressembles à mon Moony, commença Black en s'approchant de lui.

>- C'est lui, abruti ! lâcha Séverus l'air toujours aussi aimable arrivant derrière Black. Il a bu une potion de rajeunissement.

Les yeux de Sirius s'ex-orbitèrent tandis que Lupin le fixait avec beaucoup d'amusement. Séverus n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder l'heure pour savoir qu'il lui fallait rejoindre les deux autres : Black était aussi discret qu'un Troll au chemin de traverse.

>- T'as la cape, demanda le petit Rémus.

>- Ouais, mais j'ai rien compris. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

>- M'étonne pas. Sans cerveau, c'est hors de ta portée. C'est pourtant simple. Nous ne serons qu'observateurs pendant qu'il essaye de nous montrer quelque chose avec Papillon, expliqua lentement Snape.

Black ne voyait qu'un intérêt à tout cela, il serait collé à SON Snivellus sous une cape d'invisibilité. Ils suivirent donc le werewolf jusqu'à l'endroit que celui-ci leur désigna. Ils s'enveloppèrent et s'installèrent assis l'un contre l'autre.

>- Moony parait plus triste que d'hab, murmura Sirius.

>- Oui, je crois que ce soir, il a rassemblé toute sa souffrance pour l'exorciser. Et, je crois savoir qui est l'exorciste, lui répondit Sév après un moment de silence.

En contrebas des escaliers, ils pouvaient apercevoir Rémus assis, sanglotant, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sirius aurait aimé pouvoir le réconforter mais il s'en savait incapable. C'était une scène du passé. De son côté, Séverus se souvenait d'une sensation d'apaisement entre Rémus et lui, juste un instant de communion. Les tableaux dormaient ou commençaient à se figer. Séverus s'assoupissait discrètement sur l'épaule de Sirius, en priant pour que celui-ci ne le repousse pas. Apparemment, Dieu l'écoutait car Sirius se laissait faire. Ce dernier soupirait de bonheur, mais aussi d'inquiétude. Un frisson le parcourut quand une silhouette blanche et lumineuse s'approcha de Rémus. Ils durent rester simples spectateurs sous la cape, contemplant l'étrangeté de la scène.

L'être lumineux prit le jeune Rémus dans ses bras. Il se mit à trembler. Il se débattait comme s'il essayait d'échapper à un cauchemar.

>- Ce n'est pas normal, murmura Séverus. Regarde son corps, il reprend sa forme adulte.

>- C'est impossible ! Qu'est ce qu'elle lui fait ?

Le corps nu de Rémus baignait maintenant dans la même lumière que la demoiselle Papillon. Il semblait étrangement léger entre ses bras. Ses mains passèrent autour de son cou, et il se serra contre elle tel un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Il cherchait du réconfort et de la chaleur. Elle insuffla en lui un filet de luminosité. C'était l'inverse d'un baiser de détraqueur: au lieu de prendre, elle donnait.

Elle le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le veilla. Voilà, la raison de sa détresse. Il est parfois dur de combattre ses propres démons. Surtout quand ceux-ci ne résident plus que dans votre passé. Elle avait dû rentrer en lui, c'était difficile de s'accorder à une personne mais avec lui, c'était différent comme s'il y avait déjà un lien.

Le lendemain, Rémus ne se souvenait de pratiquement rien et retrouva Sirius auprès de lui.

Il fallait aller trouver Dumbledore pour lui poser certaines questions !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Hagrid était paniqué, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour approcher ses dévoreurs, l'un d'eux était mal en point. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le soigner car cela impliquait de rentrer dans l'enclos, chose que seule une personne à sa connaissance pouvait faire. 

Il devait persuader son élève de l'aider. Pour lui, ses animaux étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Il se décida à aller voir Dumbledore malgré l'heure matinale. Arrivant dans le bureau du directeur, il fut surpris de le trouver en pleine discussion avec les professeurs Lupin et Black. Dumbledore le pria d'exposer les raisons de sa venue. Hagrid leur raconta les malheurs de ses pauvres animaux et aussi le curieux phénomène de son dernier cours. Le directeur comprit immédiatement qu'en fait, il voulait savoir si la jeune demoiselle pouvait intervenir.

>- Hélas, je ne sais où elle se trouve, sauf lorsqu'elle est en cours, s'excusa le directeur.

>- Pour résumer, vous ne savez rien d'elle, ni où elle se trouve le reste du temps. Rassurez moi, avez-vous tout de même trouvé étrange qu'il n'y ait pas de nom sur sa candidature ? s'emporta légèrement Sirius qui trouvait que Dumbledore avait exagéré sur ce coup. Bon, cherchons la, elle ne doit pas être bien loin, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et se répartirent les différents bâtiments. Elle devait forcément trouver refuge quelques parts.

Sirius tomba sur la prof de divination qui lui parla d'un danger mortel, le menaçant lui et ses proches, de pertes d'énergie pure et d'un grand désert blanc. Il s'éclipsa discrètement quand elle lui demanda où étaient ses camarades de classe.

Dans les serres, Rémus aperçut des papillons mais songea à une fausse piste en croisant des élèves de la classe de Neville. Pourtant, il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre eux la veille et il la sentait proche de lui à cet instant.

Hagrid fit passer le message parmi les élèves. Colin, accompagné de Ginny sautèrent sur leur prof dès la première minute de cours.

>- Professeur ! Professeur ! cria Colin.

>- Hagrid a besoin de vous, pour soigner un animal, expliqua Ginny.

Le professeur réfléchit quelques instants. C'était donc pour cela qu'il la cherchait ce matin. Un sourire sadique effleura ses lèvres, le même que pour les copies inutiles.

>- Bien, rendez-vous dans la salle de classe du professeur Black, dîtes lui que je vous envois afin qu'il vous aide à réaliser la métamorphose de la page 21, à savoir : Comment changer les chaussures « de son prof » en flammioles (créatures de feu).

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et partirent mort de rire rejoindre leur professeur de D.C.F.M. ignorant le triste sort qui l'attendait.

* * *

A son arrivée, elle sauta directement par-dessus l'enclos en se griffant ses bras nus sur les fils de fers. 

>- Elle est blessée, cria-t-elle à Hagrid. Je crois que c'est infecté, elle a l'air fiévreuse.

Le garde chasse lui fit passer des potions et des bandes pour les soins par lévitation, ne pouvant le faire lui-même.

Les dévoreurs entourèrent la jeune fille et la blessée lorsqu'un intrus approcha. On n'apercevait plus rien derrière la barrière des boules de poils hérissés en mode défense.

>- Vous vous en sortez, demanda Hagrid inquiet du temps bizarrement long que ça prenait.

>- Oui, répondit-elle quelques minutes après.

Une heure plus tard, elle se mit à jurer comme un charretier faisant rougir les deux hommes. Les animaux empêchaient toujours toute visibilité. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose aux produits que lui avait donné Hagrid. En revanche, comme à son habitude, elle y allait au "feelings" pour soigner.

>- Quelle est leur espérance de vie en milieu naturel ? Et qu'est ce qui les rend vulnérables ou plutôt qu'est-ce qui peut les tuer autres qu'un prédateur ?

>- A l'état sauvage entre 5 et 200 ans. Une grande perte de sang et une trop forte lumière, lui répondit Rémus concis.

« Ok merci, si je fais rien de mieux, elle va mourir. Elle le sait, elle pousse de petits gémissements plaintifs en me fixant. C'est une femelle et elle est enceinte. C'est dangereux mais je vais le tenter. Il faut que je fasse un transfert, c'est sa dernière chance. T'inquiète ma belle, je vais te sortir de là. Son mâle se tourne vers nous pendant que je commence l'échange en me couchant près d'elle. Je croise brièvement le regard de Rémus, mais je ne suis déjà plus tout à fait moi. Je sens cette gorge qui n'est plus la mienne pousser un cri inhumain, je répare ce corps avec difficulté. Il est à bout de force. Surtout ne pas abandonner, refermer les tissus, laisser affluer un nouveau sang, chasser les toxines. Je gagne la purification, même la portée est sauve. Lentement, je reviens dans mon propre corps maintenant très affaibli et malade. Guérir un autre n'est possible que si on en paye le prix fort. Une langue râpeuse me ramène à la réalité. Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas m'aider mais que peut-être derrière la barrière quelqu'un le peut.

Je dois aller me reposer. Un effort et je me relève. Oh la ! ça tourne. Des gens inquiets me fixent. Un grand sourire pour contrebalancer mon regard fiévreux et fatigué. Hagrid semble rassuré pour ce qui est de l'autre, il n'est pas dupe. Je m'approche de l'enclos, me hisse au dessus, puis me casse la gueule de l'autre côté. Je n'avais pas vu le sol si près. Des grognements inquiets me parviennent de l'enclos. Rémus me parle mais je ne l'entends pas. Il faut juste que je dorme. Je sombre doucement quand je me rappelle que j'ai oublié un détail important. Je saisis sa manche, même si je ne l'entends pas le contraire est toujours possible. »

>- Loin de toute source de lumière, articulais-je péniblement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOO 

« Ce cri, c'est elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Les dévoreurs nous empêchent d'approcher. J'ai peur pour elle. La sorcière sans baguette. Elle se relève enfin, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle paraît si fatiguée, je vois bien qu'elle est à bout de force, comment fait-elle pour se lever ou même juste nous sourire ? Et voilà qu'elle tombe à nos pieds. Je la prie en vain de rester consciente. Elle sombre, elle articule quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je me repasse le mouvement de ses lèvres dans ma tête. « Loin » et « lumière ». Que faire ? Une trop forte lumière est nuisible pour ces animaux. Mais c'est pas vrai, elle a fait un transfert ! Je cris à Hagrid de m'aider à la déplacer à l'abri. Ça ne suffit pas, il faut la couper de toute source.

Les cachots! Or pour les atteindre, il faut traverser tout un chemin à découvert et en plein soleil. Réfléchis Rémus. Un sort de protection. Reste calme. Le voile noire. Il faut que je la prenne dans mes bras, que j'agite ma baguette en prononçant le sort. Il faut que je me dépêche. C'est un sort qui ne dure pas. Là, ne bouge pas, reste tout contre moi. Je te protègerai. »

Rémus défonça d'un coup de pied une porte en travers de son chemin et fit apparaître un lit au milieu de la pièce vide. Il déposa précieusement le corps inanimé de la demoiselle. Il ne la quitta que pour fermer la porte sur le nez d'Hagrid qui les avait suivi.

Il fit apparaître une tonne de couverture pour lui procurer un peu de chaleur puis il s'installa dans un fauteuil juste à côté du grand lit. Pas de lumière, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé psychiquement.

Hagrid avait été chercher le directeur ainsi que l'infirmière. Mais, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte close, impossible à ouvrir de surcroît. Même par Dumbledore.

>- Le papillon vient de s'enfermer dans un cocon. Elle se protège, elle a besoin de temps. Vous dîtes que son voile noire a tenu de façon inhabituellement longue Hagrid, interrogea Dumbledore.

>- Cette force ne vient pas de Lupin, c'est évident qu'elle lui a donné son énergie pour qu'il la protège, intervint Séverus sortit de sa chambre.

Dumbledore avait peur qu'elle n'essaye de récupérer son énergie auprès du jeune professeur de charmes. Après tout, il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de cette jeune fille. Elle avait répondu à son annonce comme beaucoup d'autres gens. Quand elle était arrivée, il avait bien vu qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du monde de la magie. Etrangement, elle avait pratiquement réussi à lui faire croire le contraire, et puis, il y avait sa façon naturelle de la pratiquer. Elle n'était pas totalement moldue, mais ce n'était pas une sorcière. Aucun monde n'était le sien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

>- Avez-vous déjà enseigné la métamorphose ? demanda le vieil homme.

>- Non.

Légèrement déstabilisé, le directeur s'apprêtait à la remercier quand il se retrouva en face d'un sphinx.

>- Je vois, vous avez les compétences, mademoiselle ?

>- Je n'ai pas de nom et je vous prie de ne pas faire de recherche sur mon passé. Soit vous me gardez, soit vous me laissez continuer ma route.

Le directeur se tourna vers Minerva qui acquiesça. Elle acceptait cette jeune fille, et c'était peut-être sa dernière requête. Evidemment, il accorda le droit à la jeune fille de rester à condition qu'elle apprenne le plus possible sur le monde sorcier pendant les vacances d'été et les premiers mois suivant la rentrée.

Et cette fille avait été rapide pour intégrer tout ce qui passait sous sa main ou plutôt sous ses yeux. Elle était d'une rare intelligence. Tous ceux qu'elle avait croisé pour compléter ses informations étaient tombés sous son charme. Et si au final, il n'avait pas voulu la garder, elle avait suffisamment d'appuis pour que personne ne puisse l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et Dumbledore devait se l'avouer, lui aussi, il aimait bien cette enfant si mystérieuse. Puis Minerva avait dû partir, et voilà tout ce qui restait d'elle. Biensûr, elle ne ferait pas intentionnellement de mal au professeur Lupin, mais elle avait un instinct de survie très développé, un peu comme celui d'un animal.

>- Mais où sont ses élèves ? demanda la terre à terre madame Pomfresh.

Un sourire furtif se dessina sur le visage du professeur Snape quand il expliqua qu'ils étaient avec le professeur Black. Ce dernier assurait l'intérim dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

>- Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autres que d'attendre, soupira Hagrid.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée quand Rémus s'éveilla dans le lit. Son fauteuil se trouvait maintenant juste devant le brasier.

Dedans, la jeune fille se tenait comme une poupée désarticulée, le regard vide, morte et sans âme. Le loup vint se mettre à genoux près d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Une main caressa ses cheveux et il sourit. C'est à ce moment là, exactement qu'il su qu'elle était hors de danger.

>- Pourquoi tu pleures ? lui demanda-t-elle très étonnée.

>- J'ai eu peur pour toi.

L'explication la fit sourire. Elle se décida alors à lui parler. Elle lui raconta son arrivée.

« Un jour, j'ai trouvé une annonce pour le moins bizarre, proposant un poste de professeur de métamorphose dans une école de magie. Je ne sais pas comment ce journal m'est parvenu entre les mains mais il y avait des images qui bougeaient. Je l'avais reçu dans une grande enveloppe sans timbre ni mots d'explications. Je me suis dit pourquoi pas, et j'ai envoyé ma candidature. Ensuite, une sorte de hibou est venu m'apporter une lettre, d'après le journal, c'est ainsi que le courrier arrivait (il y avait un article sur le sujet). Cette lettre était en fait ma convocation à l'école même, pour un entretien, accompagnée d'un billet de train. Je n'avais pas réfléchi au fait que je ne parlais pas votre langue, vois-tu je suis française. Trouver le train s'avéra être difficile mais avec un peu de logique, je réussis à découvrir la voie. Et me voilà monter dans cet étrange train contenant des passagers tout aussi étranges. Je ne disais rien et je les écoutais en cachant mon étonnement. Certains postulaient eux aussi pour le poste. A l'arrivée, le gardien vint me chercher moi personnellement pour m'emmener, Rusard je crois. Il me parlait de méthodes à rétablir pour la bonne marche de l'éducation puis il m'introduisit dans le bureau du directeur après m'avoir fait un sourire. Je dois dire que là, j'ai eu dû mal à garder mon air impassible. Il y avait le directeur et une dame avec lui, je sus plus tard que c'est elle que je devais remplacer. Je crois que c'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu être promu à ce poste.

Evidemment, j'avais l'impression d'être une campagnarde débarquant à Paris. Mais, j'apprends vite et je m'acclimate partout. Le directeur promit de s'occuper de moi si j'apprenais ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Et comme je fuyais en quelque sorte mon passé et mon présent, j'ai tout fait pour rester. Quoi que j'ai failli ne pas rester tout cela à cause de ma lubie, celle de ne pas dire mon nom, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

Pendant tout le temps de son récit, Rémus gravait son air émerveillé dans sa mémoire comme un de ses plus précieux souvenirs.

>- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Il est si affreux que ça ? demanda Rémus en plaisantant. Arrête, il ne peut pas être pire que les nôtres, déclara Rémus en souriant.

>- C'est sûr même ! Mais le dire, signifie beaucoup de chose. Si je te le donne, tu m'identifieras. Auriez-vous chercher à me connaître si vous l'aviez su dès notre rencontre ?

Rémus sentait comme un mal aise l'envahir.

>- Tu caches quelques choses .. tu peux avoir confiance en nous ..., souffla-t-il rassurant.

Le mot confiance rencontra une résistance immédiate dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

"Je ne dois faire confiance à personne.

Souviens toi de la douleur de la trahison!

Tu ne comptes que sur toi pour survivre"

Rémus la sentait se braquer, elle lui avait paru si proche quelques instants plus tôt, que le contraste était flagrant. Elle se renfermait. Peut-être qu'un malheur était lié à son identité...il regrettait d'avoir essayé de savoir.

Il ressentait sans le vouloir, les sentiments violents s'agitant dans la tête de Papillon : colère, détermination, haine, passion, peur, douleur ; il en avait mal, ce trop plein ponctué de vide. Elle était tout à la fois. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle déversait ses sentiments sans contrôle comme si elle et lui n'était plus qu'un. Elle se laissait emporter quand elle se ressaisit d'elle même.

"Je suis plus forte que ça, je ne me laisserais pas dominer. Oh, mon Dieu! Je lui fais du mal."

C'est en baissant la tête qu'elle s'aperçut de la souffrance du jeune homme. La main de Rémus était crispée sur son pantalon noir, la tête toujours posée à côté, son visage défigurée par la douleur intérieure qui l'avait traversée. Elle lui souffla son prénom pour les libérer de leur interconnexion.

>- Roselyne.

Rémus leva des yeux incertains vers un visage empli d'appréhension.

"Je lui ai fait mal, alors que je me suis servie de lui comme protecteur. Je pense que je lui devais plus que mon prénom. Que ferais-je s'il me découvre vraiment?"

>- C'est un bien joli prénom, pourquoi le caches-tu? Non peu importe... Roselyne. La demoiselle Papillon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Derrière la porte, Séverus prenait son tour de garde quand il vit arriver Black furieux. Celui-ci l'apostropha pour pouvoir exprimer son ressentiment espérant trouver en Snape une oreille compatissante et attentive.

>- Elle m'a fait cramer les pieds par élèves interposés ! Ils débarquent, là, dans ma salle, comme de braves gamins et je suis encore bien gentil de leur dire «oui» quand ils me demandent de les aider pour leur cours. Et ces sales petits morveux me crament les pieds ! Je déteste cette maudite prof ! Je lui ferais payer des chaussures neuves. Non mais elle va voir, commença-t-il à marmonner après s'être violemment emporté.

Séverus rigola intérieurement. Cette fille était brillante. C'est comme si elle le vengeait de tous les mauvais tours joués par les maraudeurs. Il baissa les yeux vers les pieds de son vis à vis et se reprit une crise de rire, toujours intérieure, naturellement. Et pour ne rien arranger, Black traînait toujours un paquet de parchemin, fin il ne lui en restait plus qu'une dizaine mais quand même. MOUAHAHA. Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de rire, quoi que ...

Il faudrait peut-être le mettre au courant pour son copain ? Non ?

>- Hum, au fait. L'objet de tes pensées est enfermé ici avec Rémus, depuis qu'elle l'a pris pour se protéger, lâcha-t-il.

_Devant l'air effaré de Black, je vois que ma succincte déclaration ne va pas l'aider. Je me mis donc en devoir de lui expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé à partir du moment où elle était intervenue auprès des bestioles de Hagrid. De toute évidence, Sirius savait quelque chose. Je ne pus lui en demander plus car une douleur intérieure d'une force incroyable nous fit voir le sol de plus près. Cette lame de souffrance venait du papillon. _

>- Rémus vient de la troubler…., déclara Sirius en perdant connaissance.

Le mot était faible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Quand l'infirmière vit débarquer Ginny Weasley soutenu par Colin, suivi de Neville, traîné par ses camarades ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves tous aussi mal en point, elle sut ce qu'elle tentait de se rappeler depuis le début de la semaine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quelques instants auparavant, dans la pièce isolée. 

>- C'était toi, il y a 15 ans? interrogea Rémus malgré sa certitude.

Flash Back

« Minerva Mac Gonagall en avait plus qu'assez de devoir surveiller les heures de colles que cumulaient les maraudeurs et leur serpentard préféré; c'était pour cela, qu'exceptionnellement, elle avait levé la retenue de ce jour. Cependant, elle avait oublié son livre dans la salle qui leur était réservée à cette occasion. Elle poussa rapidement la porte pour reprendre au plus vite son bien lorsqu'un gémissement étouffé la fit devenir brusquement attentive à son environnement. Une enfant qu'elle sentait terrorisée, malgré l'air indifférent qu'elle affichait, était prostrée dans un coin sombre sous un bureau.

"Que fait-elle ici? "

De la magie éthérée se dégageait du jeune corps. Un instant plus tard, un adolescent paniqué arriva en courant dans la salle poursuivi par trois autres garçons de son âge. Tous stoppèrent non pas devant la mine réprobatrice de leur professeur mais devant l'autre présence étrangement familière de la pièce.

Celle-ci se mit à crier en se tenant la tête à deux mains et une vague d'énergie balaya la pièce, renversant les quatre garçons. Minerva s'approcha et prit l'enfant, maintenant endormie dans ses bras pour la mettre à l'abri dans ses appartements. Argus Rusard la fixait depuis le seuil. Il vint l'aider en soulevant le jeune corps tandis qu'elle expédiait les autres à l'infirmerie.

Argus soigna la petite qui avait l'air plus que fragilisée par la libération de tant d'énergie. Sa peau était d'une blancheur cadavérique mais cela n'inquiétait que le professeur de métamorphose. Qui aurait cru que Rusard se laisserait attendrir par la vision d'une enfant serrant fiévreusement Miss Teigne comme si sa vie en dépendait. Certainement pas Minerva, mais elle devait reconnaître, que Rusard avait su quoi faire … la magie ne fonctionnant pas sur l'enfant, elle n'aurait pas su comment la soigner.

Le professeur de métamorphose versa du thé dans deux tasses et les posa sur la table en face du lit.

>- C'est elle qui a mis K.O. les autres …

>- Oui. Cependant, son attaque ne m'a pas touché.

>- Une attaque? répéta Argus surpris. Non, c'est le contraire. Ce qu'elle est venue chercher auprès d'eux c'est la protection. Il se passe des choses ici dont personne n'a idée, soupira-t-il.

>- Expliquez-vous je vous prie, vous semblez bien au courant de tout ce qui concerne la magie pure et les enfants…, s'impatienta la prof de métamorphose.

Rusard dut lui faire promettre de garder secret leur entretien et de lui accorder certaines faveurs, auxquelles Minerva souscrivit sans hésiter à la fin du récit. Argus savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle et puis au moins, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne serait plus seul gardien du secret pour ces lieux.

>- Voilà, elle n'est ni moldue, ni sorcière. Juste elle, juste humaine si on peut dire, avec tout ce que cela implique. Elle est trop pure, trop passionnée. Observez cette enfant, et vous prendrez pleine mesure du mot PARADOXE. Elle n'est pas là par hasard. Elle vient se réfugier ici pour se ressourcer. Sans le vouloir, elle vient de partager sa souffrance. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose de grave.

>- Sont-ils en danger, s'inquiéta Minerva pour ses élèves.

>- Non, pas tant qu'elle se battra pour vivre. Elle ne les a pas choisi. Ils l'ont appelé à l'aide, déclara mystérieusement Rusard.

Mac Gonagall lui dédia son plus beau regard bovin. Comment des élèves auraient pu appeler un être de pure magie, tout sorcier soient-ils? Après l'avoir laissé mijoter , Argus consentit à lui donner des indices.

>- Vos chers élèves ne sont pas nets. Des conflits sont générés au sein d'un petit groupe. Nos garçons, du moins certains, sont sous la protection de cet être. En échange de quoi, elle attend d'eux la même chose. Or, de part sa nature, elle a, tout en le refusant, un grand besoin de dépendance.

>- Je ne vois pas le lien, pourquoi eux?

>- Même elle ne le sait pas. Normalement, elle devrait être morte depuis longtemps.

Minerva semblait choquée par les derniers propos. Elle avait lu un jour quelque chose là dessus dans un livre: les êtres de magie pure vivaient tout au plus 2 ans. D'abord parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas la dualité de leur nature, et puis évidemment le problème du protecteur qui n'était pas là, l'un des moindres soucis. La magie pure attirait tous les êtres, sorciers ou non, comme des papillons sont attirés par la lumière.

Argus, lui, retombait dans son passé.

>- Ma sœur, elle était un être de magie pure, commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine. J'étais son protecteur. Elle est morte à l'âge de quatre ans. C'était très vieux pour un être comme elle. J'ai encore mal, sa mort était atroce. Cette douleur ne me quitte pas. Un individu l'a tué. Lui aussi … avait été attiré par sa lumière. Il ne me reste plus que Miss Teigne.

Voilà pourquoi Argus en savait tant. Sa sœur. Voyait-il en cette enfant comme un reflet d'elle? Une larme solitaire roula sur la joue de l'homme fier qu'il était.

>- La petite là, elle a au moins sept ans même si elle semble plus jeune, ajouta-t-il en la désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

>- Vous étiez protecteur… est-ce que … le cas de plusieurs liens s'est déjà présenté … ou la présence d'un être de cet âge a-t-elle déjà été recensé?

>- Seulement dans les légendes. Mais tout peut leur arriver. Si elle s'est matérialisée ici, c'est qu'un danger la menaçait. Pour son âge, je n'ai que des hypothèses, déclara Argus. En attendant, il faut la protéger. Et comme elle est encore faible, il faut éviter les contacts.

>- Comptez sur moi, sa présence en ces murs restera secrète, affirma Mac Gonagall. Je vais aller voir comment vont nos élèves, je vous laisse lui parler.

Minerva se leva et quitta ses appartements pour rejoindre l'infirmerie où quatre garçons gémissaient. L'un d'eux commençait déjà à reprendre conscience.

>- Potter, comment allez-vous? demanda l'infirmière.

>- Bien, mais comment va Séverus? répondit-il en le cherchant du regard.

>- Il souffre de graves carences alimentaires et de contusions multiples ainsi que vos deux autres amis, donna Pomfresh en diagnostique. Vous n'avez été qu'assommé. Avez-vous des souvenirs?

James Potter fit un signe négatif de la tête. Pourquoi son Séverus soufrait de carences alimentaires? Il le voyait se restaurer tous les jours. Et d'abord, Sirius et Rémus aussi mangeaient chacun leur repas près de lui. Par contre, il est possible que les coups et blessures soient de lui, ça il ne le remettait pas en question. Qu'est ce que Sirius avait encore inventé? James lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre de ne plus s'approcher de Séverus et qu'aucune de ses manigances ne pourraient remettre en cause cet état de fait. Quand à Rémus, vu ce qu'il s'était pris hier, il n'était pas en mesure de penser à quoique se soit d'autre. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous du mal à comprendre qu'ils devaient rester à leur place? Sirius, son meilleur ami, se devait d'être présent auprès de lui à tout moment pour s'occuper de lui s'il venait à en avoir le besoin et pas à le trahir avec l'amour de sa vie. Rémus lui s'était pareil, et puis de temps en temps, le prendre contre un mur, ça entretenait l'amitié, ça renforçait leur lien. Quand à Séverus, son Séverus, il n'avait pas à aller voir ailleurs ou à regarder son meilleur ami à lui et encore moins réconforter Moony. Séverus n'avait qu'une place, et celle-ci était sur son lit les jambes écartées.

James ne comprenait pas de quoi ses amis souffraient alors que lui même n'avait rien. Rien d'inquiétant, après tout Peter n'avait rien non plus. Peter, lui, savait très bien où était sa place. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus d'ami comme lui. Les autres devraient prendre un peu exemple. Quand il avait demandé à Peter de rester au dortoir tout à l'heure, celui-ci avait obéi, et il avait bien fait, sinon il serait lui aussi à l'infirmerie.

Argus pendant ce temps, était au chevet de la petite fille. Elle était réveillée quand Minerva se retira. Elle ouvrit les yeux à l'approche de l'homme mais ne bougea pas quand il passa de l'eau sur son front en sueur. Elle savait qu'il ne représentait pas un danger pour elle. De plus, il savait que l'eau la calmait, il savait la soigner.

Comment avait-elle atterri ici, elle n'en savait rien. Il ne lui restait que des souvenirs effacés de souffrances intérieures, et une volonté de protéger son entourage. Il y avait aussi de manières diffuses l'envie de répondre à l'appel, des gens avaient besoin d'aide, ils souffraient d'une manière qu'elle comprenait. Elle leur envoyait de l'énergie de temps en temps, un souffle ou de l'eau pour les apaiser. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. L'appel était toujours plus désespéré. Elle-même ne se protégeait plus, ne faisait plus attention à rien, juste pour capter la source. Et puis le danger était arrivé. Il y avait cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelai qu'elle était plus forte que ça. Plus que le destin ou les péripéties de la vie. Il faut que tu avances, regardes toujours devant toi. Je te protègerai.

>- Où sommes-nous ici? murmura-t-elle en français.

>- Tu es à l'école de magie, en Angleterre, répondit lentement Argus dans la même langue.

Elle se mit à rire comme si c'était la meilleure blague de l'année. Rusard lui sourit en retour en s'excusant presque. Miss Teigne se mit à ronronner en réclament davantage de caresses.

>- Tu sais pourquoi tu es làou comment tu es arrivée ?

>- Aucune idée. Mais je suis épuisée.

_C'est normal vu toute l'énergie qu'elle a dépensé, je suis très étonné qu'elle tienne encore une conversation. Je vais lui laisser le chat, elle a l'air de l'apprécier. En attendant, il va falloir faire attention à ce que ni Potter, ni Malfoy ne l'approche. Ces deux voyous sont du genre attiré et possessif envers ce qui les séduit. Et je ne parle même pas de leurs «amis» qui en font les frais. _

Il fallait bien qu'un jour un être de magie pure tombe ici, avec toutes les pratiques concentrées en ce lieu. Elle n'a pas l'air comme les autres. Un peu comme si elle ignorait qui elle était vraiment. C'était peut être cela qui lui a permis d'atteindre cet âge.

Rusard commençait à approcher la vérité quand la main fine et translucide de l'enfant lui saisit fermement le poignet.

>- Toi, le gardien, commença une voix métallique. Aide la.

Argus Rusard comprit très bien le sous-entendu. C'est pour cela qu'il acquiesça. Il disposait de peu de temps pour lui faire reprendre des forces et la guider chez elle. Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur elle, même auprès des siens et de la communauté des protecteurs. Une partie d'elle savait et protégeait l'enfant, voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de chose. Notamment, son âge avancé, son air perdu et déterminé à la fois et surtout ce regard pénétrant…voilà qui ressemblait bien à un être de magie pure, se dédoubler mentalement pour mieux appréhender sa dualité. Née de l'Absolu et du Néant.

Le lendemain matin, Minerva Mac Gonagall donna ses cours comme d'habitude pendant qu'à l'infirmerie les trois derniers garçons profitaient d'une grasse matinée, ignorant tout, de ce qui leurs étaient arrivés cette nuit là.

Dans son lit, Rémus s'ennuyait ferme. Sirius et Séverus dormaient et il n'avait aucune envie de les déranger. Au moins, personne ne pouvait les atteindre là où ils étaient. Repoussant doucement ses couvertures, il sortit de son lit. Le sol froid sous ses pieds lui paraissait bien agréable. Où aller? Les couloirs étaient pratiquement vides, tout le monde devait être en cours. Il sentit un frôlement contre ses mollets et en baissant les yeux, il découvrit Miss Teigne. Son cerveau eut dû mal à comprendre pourquoi ce chat habituellement enclin à les faire remarquer du gardien, se frottait gentiment à lui. Et lorsque la chatte avança dans les couloirs, il la suivit, curieux du comportement étrange qu'il manifestait.

Le chat se posa sur ses pattes arrières et griffa la porte des appartements du professeur Mac Gonagall. Rémus hésita mais le félin voulait absolument rentrer. Prenant son courage à deux mains et se disant que personne ne pouvait le surprendre à ce moment là, il ouvrit la porte. Miss Teigne poussa un petit miaulement et se dirigea dans une pièce, à côté du bureau que connaissait Rémus. Sûrement la chambre pensa-t-il. Il s'avança à sa suite et découvrit une petite fille caressant l'animal. Fasciné, il s'approcha. Une voix résonnant à l'intérieur de lui comme le chant des sirènes, le priait de s'allonger auprès de l'enfant.

La petite fille l'attira sous les couvertures et se coula contre lui, contre sa chaleur. Rémus sentait qu'elle captait sa chaleur et il lui offrait de bon cœur, il ôta même son t-shirt pour qu'elle se colle à lui plus étroitement.

Quand Rusard entra, il dut écarter rapidement le corps du jeune garçon et le mettre sous trois épaisses couvertures. Il constata que la petite avait repris quelques couleurs. Elle était toujours pâle mais cela devait être son teint naturelle.

>- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, s'excusa-t-elle.

>- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne lui as fait aucun mal. Regardes, il va bien, dit Argus en pointant du doigt le garçon emmitouflé.

De fait, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller si bien que cela mais comparativement à ce qu'un être tel qu'elle, pouvait faire subir, sans y prendre garde, à quelqu'un pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, le jeune Lupin s'en sortait bien et même très bien. La petite fille commençait à pleurer en contemplant le visage frigorifié de Rémus. S'il ne s'était pas fait battre, il y a peu par son ami Potter, il aurait peut être eu l'air en meilleure forme aussi.

>- Ne culpabilise pas. Tu as su t'arrêter à temps. Regarde, il est vivant. Il va vite s'en remettre, alors que toi, tu aurais pu mourir, tenta-t-il pour la consoler. Et puis, tu as soigné ses blessures.

C'était même incroyable la maîtrise dont elle avait fait preuve. Il lui tendit le plateau qu'il avait apporté pour sa restauration. Elle fit un festin de la viande rouge mais, ce qu'elle préféra se fut les fruits sucrés. Elle en fit même avaler quelques morceaux à Rémus qui comatait à moitié en lui souriant. Argus finit par la laisser en compagnie de Miss Teigne pendant qu'il raccompagnait Lupin à son dortoir, retrouver Sirius qui lui aussi, curieusement, avait eu un coup de froid dans la matinée. Il avait malgré tout pu réintégrer sa chambre après le déjeuner.

Apparemment, le lien qu'elle avait créé agissait en cascade, si l'un était touché, les autres se répartissaient la douleur pour l'aider à la supporter ou du moins la ressentaient.

Elle passa son après-midi à regarder par la fenêtre. Au loin, elle voyait la forêt et de l'autre côté le lac. Juste en bas, des élèves s'entraînaient à voler sur des balais. Elle ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés et au début les suivait du doigt sur la vitre. En début d'après-midi, Minerva avait bien vu que la jeune fille était intéressée par le vol. Elle sortit donc tous les livres de quidditch qu'elle possédait. La petite fille les dévora tout en jetant des coups d'œil au ciel.

La nuit se déroulait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que Minerva Mac Gonagall débarque, en pantoufles et bonnet de nuit enfoncé sur la tête, sur le pas de la chambre de Rusard. Totalement paniquée, le professeur de métamorphose entra directement sans frapper.

>- Elle a disparu, dit-elle simplement en fixant Argus qui lisait tranquillement au coin du feu.

>- Elle est encore dans l'école. Je la sens. Elle doit encore chercher de la chaleur, vu que Rémus n'aurait pas survécu si elle s'était vraiment soignée.

Minerva était inquiète. Cette histoire la dépassait un peu mais elle se montrait relativement calme et de bonne composition pour apporter son aide. Après tout, Argus Rusard lui avait fait confiance. Elle s'obligea à réfléchir posément et arriva à la conclusion que la seule personne vers qui la petite se tournerait, était Séverus Snape. Heureusement qu'il avait une chambre seule. Il se trouva que Mac Gonagall avait raison. On retrouva Séverus plus blanc que d'habitude avec au près de lui, une petite fille qui chantonnait assise dans un fauteuil, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Elle le veillait.

>- Lui aussi, il va bien, assura-t-elle en souriant aux deux adultes. Il m'a dit que pour une fois ce soir, il n'aurait pas à pleurer. C'est bien non, interrogea-t-elle.

>- Oui, allez viens maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, lui dit Argus en lui tendant la main.

De retour dans la chambre de Minerva Mac Gonagall, elle s'installa près de la fenêtre et contempla les étoiles. Le professeur l'observait tandis qu'elle buvait du thé. Elle vit l'enfant froncé les sourcils d'étonnement puis se frotter le poignet gauche. Du sang s'en écoula et l'enfant se lécha comme un animal blessé.

>- Il se fait du mal, expliqua-t-elle en levant à peine les yeux vers la femme.

Personne ne sut que cette nuit là, Sirius Black avait essayé de s'ouvrir les veines, sauf cette petite fille venue de France qui l'en empêcha simplement en arrêtant le sang de couler hors de son corps.

* * *

Elle soupira une dernière fois devant l'air joyeux de cette bande d'amis qui jouaient au quidditch. Elle, elle n'avait pas d'ami. Pas de partage de rigolade ni de dispute. Juste le vide et elle même. Elle aurait aimé voler comme eux et être ami avec eux aussi. Elle n'était pas très sociable mais en se forçant un peu peut être que … ils l'accepteraient telle qu'elle était. 

Tiens, c'est le jeune garçon de cette nuit. Il est doué sur un balai. Il arrive super bien à échapper au grand blond et il évite bien le brun à lunette. C'est comme un jeu de chat aérien. Sauf que là, il y a qu'une souris, qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier de jouer d'ailleurs. En contre bas, trois garçons: l'un encourageait James-le-brun-à-lunette-Potter, le deuxième fixait rageusement les deux poursuivants et brûlait d'envie d'aider la souris quand au dernier, il regardait le deuxième une main sur son épaule. Lui, le garçon rêveur d'hier, celui que la chatte avait attiré.

>- Je te rappelle qu'hier soir, c'était mon tour, plaisanta Lucius en regardant James.

>- Tu sais bien qu'en ce qui concerne Sév, cela ne me dérange pas de passer, même derrière toi! lui répliqua-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque. Au moins, la place est chaude.

>- Le problème c'est que tu enfreins notre règle élémentaire avec le petit Sévy, tu lui voues une véritable passion. Ça te perdra.

James gardait son même sourire et volait proche de Lucius pour pouvoir continuer leur conversation de manière privée. Tous les deux étaient d'excellents joueurs et s'entraînaient fréquemment ensemble. Leurs mouvements restaient toujours coordonnés, frisant la perfection. En somme, rien d'étonnant pour les divinités de l'école. Lucius appréciait d'avoir un égal au milieu de cette foule d'illettrés. Même le fait que celui-ci se trouve dans une maison opposée à la sienne ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, les affinités de l'esprit étaient trop rare pour gâcher leur union avec une chose aussi insignifiante. Le seul problème les séparant vraiment, était leur différent politique, aussi, évitaient-ils d'aborder le sujet.

>- Ce n'est pas de la passion. Voyons, je dirais juste que j'apprécie les belles choses, philosopha-t-il avant d'effectuer un piqué à la suite de Séverus.

>- Tu apprécies surtout qu'elles restent à tes ordres et à ta seule disposition, je m'étonne juste que tu me laisses encore l'approcher, dit Lucius en le suivant aisément dans la manœuvre délicate.

>- A cela je te répondrai qu'il est dommage qu'un Malfoy ne soit pas à la disposition d'un Potter!

>- Vire moi ce sourire James. J'ai l'impression que tu jubiles à l'idée de me posséder à travers ton jouet favori.

>- Allons, je plaisante. A ta place, je me sentirais flatté, expliqua James en caressant furtivement les mains de Lucius sur son balai avant de faire un looping.

Lucius, habitué à ce genre de marque d'affection n'y prêta pas grande attention. Il se demandait juste s'il devait se sentir honoré d'être une cible potentielle de l'attention potterienne directement ou à travers un autre.

>- Je vais te montrer une des faiblesses de ton dressage du Séverus Passionatus Servilus, plastronna Lucius Malfoy sous les sourcils froncés de James.

>- Je serais curieux de te voir à l'œuvre, le défia Potter.

Lucius se mit à claquer des doigts une fois, puis en rythme. James comprit et ne put réprimer un sourire lorsque il vit Séverus ébranlé en percevant le simple son pour la première fois. C'était là une grande manie de James, claquer des doigts pour tout et n'importe quoi, surtout en approchant de Snape. James priait quand même un peu pour qu'il ne se fasse pas trop mal en tombant, il ne voulait pas l'abîmer.

Séverus était épuisé par sa nuit bien qu'elle fut meilleure que les précédentes. Il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ni Potter, ni Malfoy n'étaient venus mais que cela l'arrangeait. Seulement voilà, maintenant les deux l'accusaient d'avoir verrouillé sa porte et voulaient se venger. Et Sirius qui ne faisait rien. Enfin, ça pourrait être pire s'il intervenait. Quelle histoire de dingue. La veille, il se réveille à l'infirmerie, malade et affamé et là, il a passé une nuit dont il n'a aucun souvenir à part le froid et une drôle de chanson.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut déstabilisé par Lucius et faillit tomber de son balai. Il se ressaisit de justesse mais ne put éviter de foncer droit sur une fenêtre, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une petite fille qui s'écartait. Ne pouvant résister, Sirius prit son envol pour le rejoindre, vite suivi de Rémus.

La petite fille les étudiait un par un, Séverus s'était relevé en s'appuyant sur son balai, soutenu de l'autre côté par Sirius inquiet. Les deux mauvais garçons arrivèrent à hauteur de la fenêtre ce qui effaça le sourire de la petite fille. Elle hurla à plein poumon un cri qui n'atteignit que Potter et Malfoy, puis reporta son attention sur les autres garçons stupéfaits, affichant un sourire protecteur.

Argus arriva, talonné par Minerva et se trouva dans une pièce dévastée, avec sous les yeux trois garçons aux regards penauds et une mignonnette petite fille valsant seule au milieu des décombres. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, elle était exactement comme sa sœur.

Elle prit la main de Lupin et l'entraîna avec elle dans sa danse. Avant de se tourner vers Sirius sur la tête duquel elle déposa une couronne de fleurs multicolores transparentes. Séverus Snape reçu un baiser, pas un de ceux qu'il partageait avec Sirius ou encore ceux qu'on lui prenait. Non, on venait de lui faire un don.

Un dernier tour sur elle-même, elle prit la main d'Argus et s'en alla dans le couloir.

>- Je rentre, dit-elle simplement.

Elle oublia son séjour à l'école de magie. Ils oublièrent qu'une petite fille était intervenue dans leur vie. Seuls Argus et Minerva conservèrent la mémoire des événements. Ils étaient les gardiens des secrets des êtres pures passant par Poudlard. Minerva apprit beaucoup de Argus. Ils surveillaient de loin la vie de la jeune fille. Celle-ci continua de grandir et quand la vie devenait trop dure, ils espéraient secrètement qu'elle se transporte à nouveau dans le collège. or elle se maîtrisait de mieux en mieux, une enfant s'isolant d'elle-même. Argus et Minerva aidèrent d'autres êtres de magie pure mais leur petite protégée manquait énormément entre les murs de l'école. De temps en temps, ils partaient en voyage pour la voir de plus près. Elle était toujours le nez dans un livre, renfermée sur elle-même, agressive pour que les autres ne l'approchent pas de trop près. Son tempérament lunatique suffisait en général à repousser les gens. C'était un des seuls moyens efficaces qu'elle avait trouvés pour les protéger. Cela son entourage ne le comprenait pas.

Fin du flash back.

Des événements mélangés lui revenaient en mémoire, et comme un ordinateur sur un réseau elle retransmettait ses informations aux garçons. Un cri fit sursauter Rémus ce qui coupa la concentration de Roselyne.

>- Je crois que …, il cherchait ses mots c'était dure après avoir été assailli par un flot d'image de devoir s'exprimer avec des sons. Ils sont dans le couloir, ils ont dû tomber.

Roselyne se leva et passa à travers le mur, elle se pencha au dessus de Séverus et commença à tirer sur ses bras.

>- Arrête, lui dit Rémus qu'il l'avait suivi. Où tu vas vraiment lui faire mal cette fois-ci. Laisse moi faire.

Il avait compris que l'une de ses peurs étaient de faire du mal à l'un d'entre eux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore au même moment.

>- La petite va mal, affirma Rusard.

>- Oui Argus, je crois qu'elle …

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh, tout essoufflée.

>- Ça recommence! Vous rappelez-vous lorsque nos jeunes profs étaient élèves, et que subitement ils avaient subi des douleurs mentales et des carences physiques? J'ai des cas similaires à l'infirmerie! Enfin, ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'à l'époque mais ce sont les mêmes symptômes, débita l'infirmière sous les regards perçant des deux hommes.

>- Où sont ces vauriens, demanda Rusard en parlant de Snape et des deux maraudeurs.

Il partit sans attendre de réponse en direction des cachots, les deux autres sur les talons, Miss Teigne courant devant. En arrivant dans le couloir, ils eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir Rémus traînant le corps inanimé de Sirius à travers le mur. Soulagé, Rusard haussa les épaules, avant de leur déclarerénigmatiquement :

>- Elle s'en occupe maintenant.

Albus Dumbledore eut l'air soudain très fatigué en regardant Rusard s'éloigner. Il lui manquait quelque chose pour comprendre les événements. De toutes évidences, Argus ne l'aiderait pas, restait l'infirmière … qui repartait travailler …. Ou peut être la lettre cachetée de Minerva. Celle qu'elle lui avait remise après la première vague d'épidémie. Comme si une loi exigeait que tous les problèmes lui tombent dessus en même temps. Il devait tout de même s'avouer que ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'était bien de ne pas savoir où il mettait les pieds.

* * *

>- Buvez ça, ordonna l'infirmière à Ginny en brandissant une potion nauséabonde sous son nez. 

Jamais de la vie pensa Ginny.

>- Je vais beaucoup mieux. J'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue.

>- Pas le savoir, buvez.

La jeune Weasley grimaça et chercha de l'aide du regard. Merci mon Dieu, le directeur. En effet, l'arrivée du vieil homme fit dévié l'attention de la blouse blanche. Ginny se carapata aussi vite que possible. Rusard l'avait averti à mots couverts du risque qu'elle encourait si elle acceptait la magie de Mademoiselle Papillon. Cela n'était pas si grave. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Direction les serres!

* * *

Drago Malfoy sentait un léger mal de tête venir quand il s'installa avec Harry au fond de la serre. Potter le dévorait des yeux mais aucun des deux ne semblaient véritablement s'en rendre compte. 

Drago finit par ouvrir le livre que Potter avait amené. Ils étaient quand même là pour s'entraîner. Il fallait se concentrer pour transformer quelque chose en aile de papillon, des ailes si fines, si douces. Sûrement comme les lèvres de Drago, songea Harry. Il répétait muettement la formule pour arriver à en maîtriser chaque syllabe tandis que le serpentard faisait de lent mouvement de baguette que le brun suivait des yeux. C'est comme cela qu'il remarqua d'où venait l'erreur de son camarade.

>- Drago, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire. Regarde.

Harry vint se placer derrière lui et posa la main sur la sienne. Il accompagna le mouvement et le rectifia au passage erroné. Il sentait une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Il devait retirer sa main et s'écarter de lui au plus vite sinon Drago découvrirait qu'il était attiré par lui. Et ce n'était pas du tout dans ses intentions, du moins pour le moment. La première partie de son plan consistait à devenir ami avec lui. Après on verrait si les choses pouvaient évoluer. Il fallait bien apprendre à se connaître au début. Et puis, il devait avouer que le fils d'un mangemort n'était pas une fréquentation idéale pour le survivant, le meilleur opposant de Voldemort.

Donc restons en au plan d'approche numéro un, qui est présentement de s'écarter.

Ginny arrivait là où elle avait laissé sa potion en préparation, bien cachée dans un endroit que Malfoy, lui même, lui avait montré. Ce gars avait des avantages tout de même, il ne fallait pas tout le temps lui jeter la pierre.

C'était au tour de Harry de s'exercer à l'oral. Drago suivait le mouvement des lèvres, la prononciation des syllabes et se dit soudain que ce n'était même pas la bonne formule. Où l'avait-il lu déjà?

>- Potter, t'es sûr de toi?

>- Non, évidemment, je suis là pour quoi à ton avis?

«Passer du temps en ma compagnie, ironisa dans sa tête Drago»

«T'aimerais bien, semblait lui répondre Harry.»

Sirius tournait nerveusement comme un lion en cage. Moony ne supportait pas la tension qui s'était installée depuis leur réveil. Eux aussi avaient vu des souvenirs ravivés quelques instants plus tôt en voyant défiler ses images silencieuses. Paddy ne supportait pas d'évoquer cette période où il avait été contraint de transformer son amour en haine. Roselyne restait égale à elle-même sous la menace latente de Sirius, d'une parfaite indifférence glacée.

>- Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, assura-t-elle sous le regard furieux de Sirius.

>- Et moi, je pense au contraire que si, s'emporta ce dernier.

>- Paddy, le réprimanda Rémus aussitôt.

>- Il n'y a pas de Paddy qui tienne. Elle a même pas l'air de regretter, elle ne nous crée que des problèmes, nous rend malade, nous pique de l'énergie, puis nous en redonne, nous soigne … mais ça rime à quoi tout ça à la fin!

>- Tu vas la fermer Black! cria Séverus excédé.

>- Si je veux d'abord! Et toi, menaça-t-il du doigt, j'exige de savoir qui tu es réellement!

La jeune fille, le regard trouble, se dirigea vers l'animagus et s'enroula à son corps tel un serpent, pour se placer derrière lui. Les mains translucides se posèrent sur les yeux de Sirius et le souffle chaud sur son cou le calma instantanément. Il se sentait en sécurité.

Elle était nettement plus petite qu'eux pourtant dans la vision qu'elle offrait, elle paraissait s'élever au dessus du sol. Et soudain Séverus et Rémus virent ce qui la soulevait: deux ailes blanches et lumineuses en transparence argentée au-dessus des ses épaules.

>- Un ange!

Le corps de Sirius était parcouru de spasmes violents. Séverus voulut s'avancer pour l'aider, il avait peur qu'elle n'aille trop loin. Lupin l'en empêcha et d'un regard lui fit comprendre que jamais elle ne ferait de mal à aucun d'entre eux.

>- Tu sais pourtant que les anges sont des êtres sauvages, avec un code de moral n'ayant rien à voir avec les valeurs humaines, murmura Séverus.

>- Je sais. Je t'assure qu'on peut lui faire confiance, après tout elle nous a toujours protégé à sa manière.

>- J'ai juste peur pour Sirius, lâcha-t-il finalement à contre-cœur.

Celui-ci tomba à genoux quand les mains de l'Ange s'écartèrent pour le libérer. Le regard légèrement perdu de Roselyne, leur fit comprendre qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de ce qui venait de se passer.

D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de se poser tranquillement au coin du feu.

>- Dis-moi, la nuit où tu m'as rejoins la première fois, tu chantais une chanson, demanda Séverus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Au moment où Ginny Weasley entra, elle renversa un vase, surprise de trouver les deux garçons précisément ici. Le bruit faisant dévier le mouvement de la baguette de Malfoy en un geste totalement différent de celui exécuté à la base. Un éclair rouge et vert suivi l'incantation que Harry prononçait le faisant disparaître dans un nuage de particules.

>- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, cria la rousse sous le choc.

>- J'en sais rien, murmura-t-il en s'effondrant.

La jeune fille dut le porter vers l'infirmerie, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et déposa son fardeau sur un lit. Affolée, elle expliqua comme elle le put ce qui s'était passé. Le gardien descendit directement voir sa protégée avant la fin du récit. Tandis que Ginny continuait ses grands gestes et ces onomatopées pour décrire la soudaine disparition.

>- Et là SPOUF!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Il toqua à la porte avant d'annoncer d'une voix claire:

>- Je sais que tu ne peux pas ouvrir la porte mais que tu peux quand même sortir de cette pièce. Il ne faut pas que tu t'isoles plus longtemps. Tu as fait quelque chose de grave. Nous avons besoin de ton aide.

La voix de Rusard résonna dans la pièce faisant sursauter les garçons. Sirius se tourna vers la jeune fille un air meurtrier éclairant son visage.

>- Comment ça on ne peut pas ouvrir la porte, interrogea-t-il prêt à bondir à nouveau.

Séverus regarda Rémus l'air navré, Black s'inquiétait d'une porte alors qu'Argus annonçait une catastrophe. Il en était risible le pauvre garçon. Lupin fixait maintenant ses pieds en se tordant les doigts comme un môme pris en faute.

>- Le fait est que c'est moi qui l'ai verrouillé d'un sort puissant que je ne connaissais pas, avoua Rémus.

>- Ah bah bravo! Je ne te félicite pas Moony, s'insurgea Sirius face à sa nouvelle victime.

>- On s'en moque de ta porte Black! Puisqu'on te dit qu'on peut quand même sortir, s'emporta Séverus en prenant la demoiselle Papillon par la main.

Celle-ci le guida à travers le passage du mur, suivie de peu par Rémus. En bon dernier, Sirius mis cinq bonnes minutes avant de les rejoindre. Sév leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un profond soupir d'exaspération.

Rusard put enfin expliquer la subite absence d'Harry.

>- Black, un seul mot à son encontre et je te jure que tu ne le termineras pas, grinça Snape, sentant venir la réplique accusatrice sur Roselyne.

Le concerné avala difficilement sa salive sous le regard brûlant du maître des potions. Il préféra poser une question intelligente à la place. Intelligente, enfin tout est relatif, à défaut elle était au moins d'ordre pratique.

>- Et où est-il?

Son ton était inquiet. Rusard retourna habilement la question.

>- Quel est la dernière chose que vous ayez vulors de votre voyage dans le temps ?

>- Roselyne retournant chez elle, souffla Rémus.

>- Harry est retourné chez lui, demanda Sirius à voix haute, chose qu'il regrettait déjà devant l'air consterné qu'affichait son grand ami Snivellus.

>- Il doit être chez notre célèbre demoiselle Papillon, déclara Dumbledore glissant dans la conversation pour sauver le pauvre Siri de l'embarras.

Rémus n'aimait pas voir son ami se ridiculiser mais il devait avouer que parfois le manque de bon sens de Paddy frisait l'imbécillité à l'état pur. Il fixait Roselyne d'un regard incertain, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un bon moment déjà, s'abîmant dans une réflexion interne en oubliant le reste. Il aurait payé cher pour savoir où son esprit était parti.

Séverus discutait avec Rusard et Dumbledore du pourquoi du comment… et comment se portait le petit Drago?

La question du directeur fit revenir tout le monde à la réalité.

>- Est-il en danger?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Papillon qui se sentit légèrement oppressée.

>- Je ne sais pas. Normalement non, il y a des risques mais peut-être pas pour lui…

>- En traduction, demanda Rémus.

>- S'il se tient tranquille sans se faire remarquer, ça devrait aller, déclara posément Rusard.

«Et à part ça, ils ont aucun lien de parenté, pensa Sirius moqueur.»

Bon, maintenant, il fallait se rendre en France pour retrouver Harry. Sirius semblait lui en vouloir, Rémus restait silencieux et pensif. Quant à Sévy, lui, avait pris son air impénétrable et se plaçait mine de rien entre Sirius et Roselyne. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi le directeur avait l'air si tourmenté. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il était parti en Australie. Ok. La France est un pays instable, m'enfin, il ne faut pas exagérer les risques improbables. Peut-être aussi qu'il y avait un potentiel assez fort de possibilités pour qu'il tombe sur des gens qu'elle-même fuyait.

>- C'est bon , je vais vous le chercher votre petit gars, il n'est pas en péril, se motiva-t-elle dans cette lourde ambiance.

>- Tu es sûre que ça ira, s'inquiéta Rusard que seul Rémus entendit car sa question fut couverte par les voix indignées de Dumbledore et Sirius.

>- Si justement! Qui le protège? Tu comprends pas que si des Mangemorts le trouvent avant nous ou pire Voldemort! Ca pourrait avoir de graves conséquences!

Les deux hommes ne se rendirent pas compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le passé d'Harry Potter et ignorait tout de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Par contre, elle reçut l'admiration des trois autres quand, non seulement sans dévoiler son ignorance, elle leur avait cloué le bec mais qu'en plus, elle l'eut fait avec tant d'assurance qu'on eut pu croire qu'elle était une spécialiste du sujet. Sur ce, elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Après un regard échangé, Rémus Lupin et Séverus Snape suivirent.

>- Que….?

>- Paddy, ramène toi, on y va.

Sévy l'avait appelé Paddy. Il était aux anges. Son Sévy avait utilisé son surnom favori.

>- T'aurais pas dû, lui murmura Moony.

Séverus sourit. Sirius sifflotait les mains derrière la tête se demandant sans oser le dire pourquoi ils se dirigeaient vers la gare plutôt que de simplement s'éloigner pour transplaner. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait non? En réalité, seuls son bon sens et sa logique implacable lui commandait de rentrer le plus discrètement possible, c'est à dire sans éveiller les soupçons: en prenant le train et les moyens de transports «normaux». Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand un:

«On prend le train?» interrogatif de Sirius se fit entendre.

>- Ah bah oui! Quoi de plus discret que de surgir de n'importe où, en revenant après des mois d'absences sans que personne ne vous ait vu dans les transports ou dans les environs, dit-elle comme une évidence.

>- Evidemment! siffla Rusard surgissant derrière eux avant de prendre Roselyne à part. Veux-tu t'encombrer d'eux? Tu sais que là bas, tu n'es pas en sécurité. Seule, il te reste une chance de retrouver Potter en passant inaperçu.

>- Je prend le risque. Il a quoi cet élève?

Rusard résuma vaguement pour éviter de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille en faisant un parallèle avec ses récents problèmes. Par contre, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle avait pu se trouver responsable de sa disparition. A part peut être le concours de circonstances et aussi la vague d'énergie que l'Ange avait créé en lui rappelant quelques souvenirs … oui bon c'était peut-être sa faute.

>- En clair, je viens d'envoyer le messie en terre païenne, déclara-t-elle réaliste avec une légère pointe d'intérêt. La classe! J'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, avança-t-elle en essayant de se tourner vers sa potentielle victime préférée.

>- Arrête de jouer! Je sais bien que tu aurais voulu des camarades de jeu mais là, ta signature va être identifiée…. C'est dangereux, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre.

>- Je sais, sourit-elle glacialement, l'Ange était de retour.

Pourtant familier de la petite fille, Rusard eut un mouvement de recul face à ce changement brutal.

>- Je la protégerais, l'assura-t-elle.

Rémus ayant sentit la modification de personnalité se rapprocha de Roselyne. Juste par instinct au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui.

Le train arriva et Séverus brandit les billets qu'il était parti acheter à l'arrivée du concierge, signalant ainsi le départ.

A peine choisis un compartiment, Paddy se vautra sur une banquette. Poussant un cri de guerre proche d'un miaulement, la jeune fille lui sauta dessus pour le chatouiller. Légèrement surpris, il répliqua aussitôt et s'ensuivit une bataille endiablée. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres, plus réservés, s'assirent sur la banquette en face et firent même apparaître un livre. On entendit des «Maieuh» et des «elle m'a mordu» puis, essoufflés, ils finirent par s'endormir l'un entremêlé à l'autre.

Sirius leva le doigt et s'en servit comme baguette. Il insonorisa puis verrouilla le wagon.

>- Et ça recommence, dit Séverus sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Ils arrivaient à la troisième gare après l'école lorsque Roselyne s'agita dans son sommeil. Sans se réveiller Sirius resserra son étreinte. Nerveuse, elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa un point vague au-delà de la porte. Le train se remit en route. Elle se dégagea de la prise de Black ce qui le réveilla immédiatement. Son anxiété commençait à affecter les autres qui mirent inconsciemment la main sur leur baguette. Elle se recroquevilla derrière le torse de l'animagus en se faisant la plus petite possible.

Elle souffla vers la serrure lorsque le loquet bougea. La porte s'ouvrit et une vieille dame qui poussait un chariot, leur demanda s'ils désiraient quelques choses. Tous, même Black pourtant habitué des friandises du Poudlard Express s'abstinrent.

>- Vraiment rien, insista-t-elle en fouillant le compartiment des yeux.

>- Non, ce serait abusé si on prenait quelque chose en plus, assura Siri d'un air totalement dégagé. Vu ce qui reste dans nos bagages.

>- Et puis, avec ce que l'on a déjà mangé avant de partir…, renchérit Moony sur le même ton.

Séverus se contenta de jeter son regard habituel le plus méprisant et la porte se referma sur l'air sinistre de la vieille femme.

>- Et ben, le service se relâche, déclara Sirius. Roselyne ça va? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

>- Il rôde, déclara-t-elle énigmatiquement en fixant un point dans le vide.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence le plus complet.Ils arrivèrent à Londres en début de soirée sous la bruine habituelle de la saison.

Après s'être renseignés, ils découvrirent qu'il n'y avait pas de train pour Paris pour cause de grève. Rien d'étonnant à cela, du côté français c'était plutôt habituelle. La reprise partielle était annoncée pour demain dans la journée, contrairement au réseau aérien qui n'assurerait pas de correspondance avec la France avant une semaine au moins. Quant au ferry, c'était impensable par ce temps. Ils durent se résoudre à chercher une solution pour la nuit.

>- Moldu ou sorcier? demanda Rémus. A votre avis, où serons-nous le plus tranquille?

>- Au chaudron baveur évidemment, s'exclama Séverus.

>- Le plus tranquille, un coffre de chez Gringotts, se moqua Sirius.

>- L'auberge est plus accueillante Paddy, rigola Moony.

>- T'être, dis donc Sév? Tu connais pas des auberges sympa dans l'allée des embrumes? ricana Black.

>- M'appelle pas Sév, grogna-t-il. Et pour ta gouverne, oui, il y a des coins très agréables là bas.

Sirius l'ignora et pris la main de Roselyne pour l'entraîner vers l'auberge du chaudron réserver des chambres. Deux chambres face à face. Voilà tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir, avec son charmant sourire. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé de marchander plus, vu qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait se retrouver séparés des autres. Il insista pour passer à la banque avant sa fermeture et persuada les autres de faire un tour au chemin de traverse malgré certaines réticences suite à l'incident du train.

Rémus en profita pour s'arrêter à la librairie, il avait quelques livres à acheter. Notamment, des ouvrages concernant les Anges, et les êtres tels que Papillon.

Séverus insista pour que Roselyne reste avec lui, le temps qu'il fasse des achats d'ingrédients important.

Un Sirius, tout fou, traversa en courant le chemin de traverse fendant la foule encore dense à cette heure là.

Il est complètement barge pensa Snape en le regardant s'éloigner. Roselyne le fixait indécise. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait encore malgré la confusion et le ressentiment. Elle voulait les aider mais leurs caractères et leur passé commun restaient des entraves pour l'avenir. Le temps n'avait pas effacé les blessures. Elle entra à la suite de Séverus dans un magasin très propre rempli de bocaux et de boîtes. Des flacons bizarres luisaient sous une douce lumière et leurs reflets attiraient ses yeux. Elle tendit la main pour se saisir d'une de ces merveilleuses tentations mais son essai fut avorté par le regard strict du maître des potions. Il se pencha jusqu'à effleurer de ses lèvres, l'oreille de la jeune fille.

>- Caresse les du regard. Je vais t'en offrir une, lui susurra-t-il.

Extatique, elle parcourut le magasin pendant qu'il effectuait ses achats. Le vendeur regardait l'étrange manège qui se déroulait entre ces deux là. Il connaissait Séverus Snape et ce gars là n'avait pas d'ami, alors pensez une petite amie. A son regard curieux, le maître des potions lui expliqua qu'elle était son apprenti en trois mots pour ne pas que l'homme se fasse des idées. Peine perdue, il lui sourit d'un air entendu lorsque Séverus lui demanda un paquet à part.

Ils flânèrent jusqu'à ce que Black leur tombe dessus, toujours aussi surexcité.

>- J'ai croisé Moony, il nous rejoint au restaurant. On va chez RiverSweet.

>- Quoi? Bonjour la discrétion. Nous ferions mieux de dîner dans nos chambres à l'auberge, dit Séverus en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sans un mot de plus, Sirius comprit qu'il valait mieux éviter le public au cas où un danger se présenterait. Et puis, quatre professeurs se baladant en pleine semaine de cours, ça risquait de paraître suspect. Sirius s'excusait de sa maladresse non intentionnelle. Il voulait juste faire plaisir. Séverus en profitait pour remettre une couche à chaque mot sortant de la bouche de son vis à vis. Tout en marchant vers l'auberge, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'absence de la jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'arrivée à l'autre bout du chemin de traverse que Séverus se figea. Le brusque arrêt du maître des potions fit réagir Sirius au quart de tour. Scrutant la foule, ils firent demi-tour.

>- Qu'est-ce qui a pu retenir son attention? réfléchit Sirius à voix haute.

Snape haussa les épaules. Il y avait tant de chose qui aurait pu l'attirer hors du chemin. Des jeunes étaient rassemblés devant la boutique de balais, jusque là rien d'anormal. La boutique de potions était anormalement fréquentée mais elle n'y était pas. Les gens lui lancèrent un drôle de regard, auquel il répondit par son regard meurtrier. Sirius fouilla la boutique animalière sans succès. Il y avait des milliards d'endroits où se cacher ici. Ils refirent une autre fois le chemin dans l'autre sens et toujours pas de Papillon en vue.

>- Elle est peut-être là bas, dit Sirius en désignant un passage sombre du menton.

>- Merlin, nous en préserve! Je crois bien qu'il n'y a plus qu'à aller voir.

>- Tu pourras me montrer tes coins sympas, ironisa Sirius en tentant de suivre le pas pressé de Snape.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un passage à l'aspect sombre et humide. Black collait au dos de Séverus qui avançait l'air meurtrier, dissuadant tout approche. Une femme surgit pourtant devant lui un sourire mielleux collé à son visage fardé. Ses vêtements, une robe de velours vert ainsi qu'une cape grenat retenue par une épingle d'or, semblaient neufs mais suintaient l'humidité ambiante. Elle portait sur la tête un voile noir en dentelle transparente. La tête haute, elle portait son air altier comme une reine. Apparemment, ils se trouvaient sur son territoire. Telle une araignée, elle se présenta devant Séverus avant d'esquisser une sorte de révérence.

>- N'est-ce pas là, l'empoisonneur qui se promène, en compagnie de son nouveau prince? demanda-t-elle.

>- Je n'ai pas de nouveau «prince», assura Séverus d'un ton neutre.

>- Quel dommage, répliqua-t-elle en faisant la moue. Peut-être alors viens-tu chercher quelques éléments pour te débarrasser de ce parasite …, suggéra-t-elle en faisant glisser son dos le long de la poitrine de Séverus.

>- Eldjira cesse de jouer, soupira Snape.

Sirius bouillonnait de rage, elle touchait Son Sévy, elle le traitait lui de parasite. Mais c'est qui cette pétasse!

>- Mesure tes paroles, siffla-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux de serpents avant de reporter son attention sur son égal. Alors, j'exige de savoir ce qui t'amène.

>- Tu n'as rien remarqué de particulier? interrogea-t-il pour ne pas dévoiler une chose qu'elle ignorait, après tout rien ne l'assurait que Roselyne était passée par-là.

>- Non.

C'était catégorique et Séverus savait qu'Eldjira ne lui mentait pas. Donc, Roselyne n'était pas allée traîner du côté sombre de la rue commerçante. Il ne soupira pas de contentement pour ne pas trahir son soulagement. Et, comme il planta là la jeune femme, il l'entendit le maudire de ne pas avoir «cracher le morceau».

Sirius lui se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce truc étrange, lisant les pensées et se permettant d'être aussi familière avec le maître des potions réputé comme Mangemort célèbre.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus avant car une Roselyne assise au sortir de la ruelle sombre les attendait. Paddy crut un instant que Séverus allait s'énerver et l'étrangler. Il n'en fit rien et se contenta de demander d'une voix calme ce qu'elle était partie faire. Elle désigna du doigt le magasin «Ollivander».

La boutique de baguettes? Ils haussèrent les sourcils, étonnés.Apparemment, elle n'avait fait que les regarder. Peu importe, le plus important étant qu'elle n'ait rien et surtout aucun ennui.

Ils rejoignirent donc Rémus et firent monter les plats dans les chambres.

Ooooooooooooo ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->- ->-

Où suis-je? Qu'est ce que Malfoy m'a fait? Bon, réfléchissons. Nous révisions, quelqu'un a ouvert la porte derrière moi, et ce serpentard de malheur a fait un faux mouvement avec sa baguette, pendant que je récitais une formule… Une formule qui n'était pas la bonne de toute évidence. Il a pourtant essayé de me le dire. Bref. Je suis seul dans un lieu inconnu, hors protection. En plus, la pièce est plongée dans le noir. Je suis allongé dans un lit. Et bravo, je pose le pied par terre sur ce qui n'est pas le sol … des livres ou des papiers. Ça craint, je suis tombé dans une chambre pas rangée. On se croirait chez mon parrain. Courage, j'ouvre la porte. Génial, un couloir. Au moins, la lumière de l'extérieur atteint les autres pièces. Il n'y a que cette chambre qui est en bordel. De l'autre côté du lit, un portrait. On s'attendrait presque à le voir bouger tellement il est réaliste. C'est un portrait de ma prof. Me dîtes pas que c'est sa chambre? Bon, je sais chez qui je suis mais toujours pas où. Il y a deux autres chambres en plus de celle-ci et un bureau en face. Je passe devant la salle de bain et au bout du couloir j'arrive dans le hall d'entrée. La porte est verrouillée. A ma gauche salon et à ma droite cuisine. Pas de hibou. Mais des poissons et des chats. Je fais comment pour appeler à l'aide moi! ARGH! C'est quoi ça?

La tour Eiffel mon gars!

Je me doute mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout dans le paysage!

OK, je suis en France. Restons calme. Loin de toutes protections. Avant, j'étais un mort en sursis. Maintenant, je … quoique Mademoiselle Papillon ne doit pas vivre dans une maison sans protection. L'endroit semble habité, peut être de la famille… je vais dire quoi.

Bonjour, je suis un élève? un ami? une vague connaissancede ? Oups je connais même pas son vrai nom. Je fais quoi? Je suis foutu, on va me jeter dehors. Voldie va me avada kedavrer. C'est peut être le moment de se ressaisir non? Bon aller, deux claques mentales.

1 Trouver son nom.

2 Trouver une histoire crédible.

Après farfouillage, il semblerait que son prénom soit Roselyne. Et après approfondissement, il semblerait qu'il faille trouver une histoire encore plus crédible vu que ceci est une famille moldue! Je crains qu'il ne faille cacher ma baguette, ma robe de sorcier et tout ce qui semblerait bizarre comme mon livre, mes notes …

J'avoue que pendant un moment, je me suis imaginé me jetant aux pieds de ses inconnus, en les suppliant de ne pas me jeter dehors, et d'attendre que mon professeur adoré vienne me chercher. Oui adoré, parce que c'est grâce à elle si avec Malfoy, enfin Drago, on peut se retrouver dans une pièce sans s'insulter ou essayer de se battre. Après tout, on s'est tellement enfermé dans nos rôles qu'il nous fallait une excuse pour pouvoir s'adresser la parole ou passer du temps ensemble. Bref, cette prof est un génie. La preuve, Neville a bien réussi à faire une métamorphose magistrale. Somme toute, elle a des méthodes similaires à celle de Rémus et elle est bordélique comme Sirius. Elle a des traits de caractère de Snape. Mélange détonant. Reste à savoir quand elle va exploser. Le fait est que pour l'instant, je suis en position délicate, et je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi j'ai atterri chez elle. Quelqu'un est-il à ma recherche? Faut pas que je sois con non plus, tout le monde doit être à ma recherche! Et dire que je ne peux même pas transplaner. La porte semble s'ouvrir. Un dernier regard dans le miroir, je semble être un moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Une jeune fille, qui semble être la sœur de ma prof préférée, entre et fait des yeux ronds en me découvrant.

>- Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi!

Et bien c'est à dire que je suis apparu par magie dans le lit de votre sœur… euh non ça va pas ça. Ça fait peut-être même pervers. J'avais pensé à quoi déjà comme histoire crédible? A part, bien entendu, me jeter à ses pieds….

>- Votre sœur, je suis … je … un ami, bredouillai-je en perdant mes moyens me préparant à tomber sur le sol.

>- Ah, mais vous savez, ça fait un moment qu'elle est partie travailler …. loin, me répondit-elle légèrement suspicieuse.

>- Je sais. Nous sommes de la même école. Elle, enfin Roselyne m'a dit que je pourrais éventuellement euh l'attendre ici le temps qu'elle arrive.

>- Le temps qu'elle arrive, répéta-t-elle peu convaincue.

>- Tu dois être Hélène? Moi, je suis Harry.

>- Enchantée, et elle arrive quand?

>- Dans pas longtemps, j'espère. Nous devons rentrer rapidement….

Et de fait, je prie pour que cela soit vrai. Sa sœur ne me lâche pas des yeux. Elle a une espèce de moue qui me rappelle vaguement tante Pétunia. Elle râle en déclarant que sa sœur aurait dû prévenir, que ses parents n'étaient pas là, qu'elle n'avait pas rempli le frigidaire pour remplir l'estomac des amis de sa sœur … au moins, elle ne m'a pas jeté dehors.

>- En tout cas, si Roselyne n'est pas là demain. Tu vires. Les squatters ça va! me crie-t-elle de la cuisine.

J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite. Ce monstre est capable de me foutre dehors à la merci du psychopathe qui a tué mes parents! D'ailleurs, possible qu'il sache déjà que je ne suis plus auprès de Dumbledore. Non, il est parfois gâteux mais pas au point d'avertir le ministère. Pas que se soit une mauvaise idée mais bon quand on sait qu'il y a des fuites et des espions de Voldemort à tous les coins de bureaux … on se méfie.

Pourvu que quelqu'un vienne me chercher avant la fin de l'ultimatum. Franchement, je ne me vois pas lui demander de l'argent pour prendre le train. Et même la solution, moi me traînant à ses pieds, me paraît vouer à l'échec. Autant demander à Snape de ne pas retirer de points. Je préférerais me trouver en retenue avec lui dans son cachot glacial plutôt que de rester avec Pétunia bis le retour. Je comprends que Mademoiselle Papillon se soit exilée à Poudlard. Fin, ce serait bien de venir me chercher là. Drago, Help! Il y a Pétunia qui me mate maintenant.

OOOOOOOO

* * *

>- Ron, tu sais où est Harry? demanda Hermione. 

>- Nan, pas vu depuis ce matin après le cours de potions, répondit le rouquin en se relevant de derrière son lit. Eh, mais tu fais quoi dans notre dortoir?

Hermione haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit d'Harry.

>- Paraît que Neville est à l'infirmerie.

>- Ah.

>- Ta sœur aussi. D'ailleurs, elle s'occupe de Malfoy.

Ron faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque. C'était déjà difficilement compréhensible de voir un Malfoy défendre une Weasley, mais alors de voir une Weasley s'occuper d'un Malfoy! Des choses surprenantes avait lieu depuis quelques temps. En fait, il ne se produisait que des choses surprenantes, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

Bon, où était Harry?

Après enquête, il s'avéra que son parrain était lui aussi introuvable. Peut-être étaient-ils partis tous les deux se promener? Enfin tous les trois vu que le professeur Lupin n'était pas là non plus. Il s'avérait aussi que Snape n'avait pas assuré ses cours de fin d'après-midi et que Mademoiselle Papillon avait elle aussi disparu.L'esprit d'Hermione surchauffait. Hagrid n'avait rien laissé échapper pour une fois. A l'infirmerie, Ron consentit à ne pas étrangler Malfoy vu qu'un Gryffondor n'attaque pas les gens dans leur sommeil. Il y avait aussi de fortes chances pour que Ginny en mode tigresse l'ait légèrement convaincu. Cela ne résolvait pas le problème des absents.

Le directeur haussa les épaules d'un air préoccupé et ne leur fit aucune déclaration cachant une énigme comme à son habitude. Hermione trouva cela bizarre et en conclut avec justesse que c'est parce que cette fois-ci, il ne contrôlait rien. Sa conclusion fit frissonner Ron. Cela équivalait à avancer sans filet. Ils étaient à des lieues de se douter que leur ami se trouvait en France dans une position peu enviable.

OOOO

* * *

Séverus toqua à la porte de Rémus pour l'avertir que le dîner était monté. Une réponse étouffée lui parvint de derrière le battant. Craignant que le professeur ne soit en mauvaise posture, il rentra baguette en main pour le trouver sous une pile de livre mâchonnant une plume. Lupin leva les yeux surpris par cette intrusion. 

>- J'arrive. Je réunissais quelques renseignements sur les Anges.

>- Des informations intéressantes? s'enquit Snape en reprenant contenance.

>- Oui, on peut dire cela. Mais il semblerait, qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait un Ange, déclara Rémus.

>- Tu parles du flot de magie pure qui s'écoule d'elle….

>- Entre autre… Tu t'y connais un peu, demanda-t-il intéressé.

>- J'ai quelques notions, répondit Séverus évasivement.

Ils convinrent d'en parler après le repas et rejoignirent les autres qui semblaient bien trop calme. Sirius regardait Roselyne qui elle même jouait avec un flacon rouge sang en faisant glisser les reflets des flammes dessus. Séverus soupira, il lui avait offert l'un des plus dangereux poisons existant et ce n'était pas fait pour jouer. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était le regard fasciné que Black lui portait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'être jaloux mais tout de même, il se sentait un peu blessé. Surtout avec les avances que ce dernier lui avait fait récemment. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Roselyne ne paraissait que moyennement enchantée de rentrer chez elle, mais le contre-temps semblait l'agacer davantage encore. Elle jouait au coin du feu avec le cadeau de Séverus et ne s'intéressait plus du tout à son entourage. Elle avait repris son air froid et impassible depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du chemin de traverse. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la comparer une nouvelle fois à Séverus, rien que pour énerver ce dernier. Il essayait de tromper l'angoisse qui le saisissait à la pensée de son filleul.

Et si jamais ils ne le retrouvaient pas, que ferait-il? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à une quelconque manipulation. Cette fois-ci le directeur n'y était pour rien. Ses soupçons se portaient sur Roselyne. Quel but poursuivait-elle? Cela l'irritait de ne pas saisir la demoiselle Papillon. Il ne la comprenait pas et elle l'obsédait. Il tentait de déchiffrer les maigres indices contradictoires qu'elle laissait mais sans grand résultat. Il regrettait que les images du passé ait été sans son, il aurait aimé entendre les échanges entre McGonagall et Rusard. Lui, le grand Sirius n'avait même pas songé à lire sur les lèvres. Et d'abord, qu'est ce qui lui prenait à Sév d'offrir un cadeau à cette fille?

_Ca ne va pas, il y a trop de données qui m'échappent. Non mais surtout te gêne pas Moony penche toi sur lui pour faire des messes basses. Je te prierais de pas l'approcher de trop près. Ceci est Mon Séverus! Et voilà que tu te places à côté d'elle comme si de rien était. Je rêve, tu veux pas du dissolvant pour qu'on te décolle de là! Ah bah voilà, tu as enfin compris. Non mais c'est quoi ces manières de coller aux gens?_

Rémus se leva après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Roselyne et salué Sirius. Tout de suite après,Séverus quitta à son tour la chambre laissant Sirius et Papillon.

Surpris, puis jaloux de ne pas passer la nuit avec son maître des potions, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

«Dieu qu'ils sont compliqués. Il va falloir les pousser un peu plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre sinon, dans vingt ans je serais obligée de revenir encore une fois. Pas que ça m'ennuie, mais je suis légèrement fatiguée de vivre. Moony semble plus calme maintenant, au moins je ne serais pas venu totalement pour rien. Par contre, je n'avais pas prévu d'envoyer Harry chez moi. J'ai quand même un don pour les galères. Je le plains, le pauvre a dû tomber sur ma sœur. A l'origine, lui et son copain devaient se retrouver pour discuter et plus si affinité. Ce n'est pas simple, ils sont tous plus ou moins attirés les uns par les autres. Donc, faut les aider à faire des différences entre l'attirance, le désir et les sentiments d'amour et d'amitié. Ginny, elle par contre, à part son complexe d'infériorité, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait et faisait bien la différence entre son attirance pour Harry, son désir-amitié pour Drago et son amour inconditionnel pour Tom…. Les humains sont des gens incompréhensibles.»

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Merci mon Dieu, au moins Pétunia ne me suit pas dans la chambre de mademoiselle Papillon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas dit que c'est par charité que je peux manger, quelle agréable sensation… Je me serais cru à la «maison». Avec le téléphone en plus, j'ai cru que l'appareil était greffée sur elle. Pitié venez me chercher! Je vais me coucher, de toutes façons je n'ai rien à faire. Et si je fais de la magie, je vais me retrouver avec le service français de détection de la magie sur les bras. Je crois que je vais arrêter de cumuler les ennuis. Dans cette chambre, je sens comme une énergie bizarre autour de mon corps. Comme une sensation familière m'entourant, pourtant je suis sûr de ne pas me souvenir de ce genre de pulsations. Quelque chose semble s'être éveillé au fond de moi. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, à l'école. Help. Tiens l'école, c'est vrai qu'elle est différente depuis le début de la semaine. Les gens semblent plus, comment dire … plus en paix avec eux-même. C'est cette nouvelle prof. Des devoirs de copies aux animaux dangereux d'Hagrid, elle a révolutionné le petit monde fermé des traditions scolaires. Dumbledore a bien choisi une fois de plus. C'est un révolutionnaire dans l'âme, je le savais… il cache bien son jeux. Mon parrain semble plus déterminé que jamais, toujours un peu fou c'est ce qui fait son charme, mais déterminé à retrouver sa jeunesse perdue. Voir son amour…or ça, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Quoi que … Et le pauvre Rémus dans tout cela. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour les aider? Faudrait déjà que je m'aide moi-même à sortir de là. Et si je dormais … et si je cherchais à savoir ce qui m'appelle au fond de mon esprit. Je me sens attiré dans des souvenirs dont j'aurais bloqué l'accès. C'est peut être le résultat de mon étrange voyage. Je brille. Il y a trop de lumière même. Mémoires cachées, oubliées … je me suis ensorcelé moi même pour ma protection…le sceau est brisé. Je suis deux … à nouveaux … je suis complet. Qui es-tu? Qui suis-je?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Réveil brumeux aux aurores dans une auberge londonienne.

>- Mange donc tes tartines de confiture et la pomme qui reste, déclara Moony en fixant Roselyne.

Elle fit la moue en contemplant le plateau que Rémus lui poussait sous le nez. Il avait lui même fait les tartines et découpé la pomme. Bon ok, elle avait oublié de manger hier et personne n'avait osé lui rappeler mais apparemment, il y avait un vérificateur de repas très attentif dans le groupe. Pas qu'un, vu les deux autres qui la regardaient avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte un morceau de pain à sa bouche. Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée …, assurait Rémus …. ceci se passait de commentaire.

Le jeune loup garou insista jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit habillé à la manière la plus moldue possible. Passer inaperçu était le maître mot dans sa bouche en ce bon matin. Paddy grogna jusqu'à apercevoir Sévy en jeans noir. Séverus lui ne desserra pas les dents et jeta un regard méchant à son premier amour quand celui-ci commença à le fixer avec avidité.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la gare direction le tunnel sous la manche puis Paris. Arrivés dans la capital française sans incident, ils durent se laisser guider par Roselyne qui avait l'air de connaître l'endroit comme sa poche. Passant sur les commentaires du style: «ils ont pas de béret?» ou «pourquoi les moldus font comme ça?», elle dirigea son groupe jusqu'à la station de bus qu'elle prenait habituellement pour arriver chez elle du temps où elle travaillait encore en France. Ce qui n'était pas si vieux que cela vu que le chauffeur la reconnu immédiatement. Il commença à lui parler quand elle acheta les tickets en expédiant s'asseoir les garçons.

>- Alors, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne te voit plus. Tu t'occupes de personnes ayant des troubles psychologiques, demanda-t-il en regardant dans son rétro Sirius entrain de renifler l'arrivée d'air froid au dessus de sa tête, tiré en arrière sur son siège par Rémus qui tentait de le calmer.

>- Non, répondit-elle indifférente au spectacle se déroulant dans le milieu du bus. Ils viennent de Patagonie oriental, ils ont jamais vu de bus climatisé.

>- Toujours aussi drôle, la petiote. Aller tiens voilà tes tickets…

Les oreilles de Rémus s'étaient quasiment dressées à l'entente du surnom. Le chauffeur faisait étrangement penser au concierge de l'école. Il avait finalement réussi à faire asseoir Paddy devant lui près de la fenêtre. Quand Roselyne arriva après avoir composté, elle s'installa à la dernière place disponible, c'est à dire juste devant Séverus qui jetait des regards courroucés en diagonal à Sirius. Roselyne laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle était de nouveau dans son univers. Un trajet bien connu. Elle esquissa un sourire devant le bébé qui tendait les bras vers elle de l'autre côté de l'allée. Les enfants étaient souvent attirés par elle.

>- Si tu veux, je t'en fais un aussi mignon, proposa Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

>- N'importe quoi, grogna Sév.

Moony le frappa derrière la tête en prenant son attitude la plus exaspérée pour bien faire comprendre à Padfoot qu'il exagérait. Papillon, elle, aurait bien voulu aussi avoir un enfant. Peut-être pas de Siri, mais quand même. Un petit être. Elle surprit le regard du chauffeur dans le rétro intérieur, il n'avait pas manqué l'échange ni la réflexion juste avant: où sont les lits? Il la regarda l'air de dire que les patagoniens orientaux devaient avoir des bus drôlement bizarre.

A la descente du bus, et après avoir croisé une dizaine de voisins très heureux et surtout très curieux de la revoir, ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte.

Harry n'était plus là. Seul certitude, il avait bien dormi là. Ses vêtements de sorcier et son livre de métamorphose étaient encore dans la chambre. Ainsi qu'une note de la veille indiquant qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Hélène, et qu'elle l'avait prié de quitter les lieux le lendemain si Roselyne n'arrivait pas. Il expliquait aussi brièvement qu'il avait dit être un ami et avait donné son vrai prénom. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'Hélène rentre pour savoir si elle savait où il était parti. Elle l'avait peut être emmené avec elle…

Séverus prit une douche à la suite de Moony tandis que Sirius mettait la table. Roselyne préparait des crêpes dans la cuisine. Ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis leur petit déjeuner à l'auberge et la jeune fille tentait de cacher sa nervosité en s'occupant. Rémus parcourait la bibliothèque en sortant un livre de temps à autre pour le feuilleter. Il souriait en entendant Sirius traîner dans la cuisine, essayant de voler des crêpes encore brûlante. L'appartement en lui-même était chaleureux, on sentait que la famille y vivant s'aimait. Pour autant, Rémus ne se laissait pas aller, le simple fait de sentir Roselyne anxieuse, lui assurait qu'un danger pouvait surgir n'importe quand.

Lorsque Hélène rentra peu de temps après, elle était accompagnée d'une cousine et d'une amie à elle mais pas de Harry.

>- Alors de retour? lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Roselyne. Avec un fiancé à nous présenter, termina-t-elle en venant se coller contre Siri, c'est pas trop tôt, ton cas en devenait désespérant.

>- Kyahhh il y en a un autre dans la salle de bain, hurla sa cousine. Bonjour, beau mâle, roucoula-t-elle en direction de Séverus qui serrait contre lui sa serviette de bain tout en cherchant sa baguette du regard.

>- Dehors! invectiva tant bien que mal le pauvre maître des potions en refermant la porte pour s'habiller en un tour de main d'un jeans et d'une chemise noire.

>- Et lui c'est qui, demanda l'amie en désignant Rémus.

Après quelques cris, des coups dans le plafonds de la part des voisins et du sucre répandu partout, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table à piocher dans les crêpes.

Hélène demanda s'ils se rendaient à un enterrement. En effet, ils étaient tous de noirs vêtus et affichaient les têtes de circonstances. Roselyne s'était tendue dès l'arrivée de sa sœur et son humeur avait dicté le comportement plus que réservé de ses compagnons. En face d'eux, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir un troupeau de femelles en chaleur, débordantes d'hormones. Papillon en aurait presque eu honte si elle avait attaché une once d'importance aux convenances. Elle se jugeait elle-même inconvenantes sur bien des points et s'abstenait donc de toutes leçons de morales malvenues de sa part. De toutes façons, on ne lui aurait pas envoyé dire. Pour tout avouer, elle s'efforçait même de ne pas en être agacé ou gêné. Après tout le ridicule ne tue pas … heureusement sinon il ne resterait plus grand monde en vie.

>- Bon, où se trouve Harry, il devait m'attendre ici, attaqua Papillon pressée d'en finir.

>- Le petit brun? Bah il est parti ce matin comme un dingue après m'avoir appelé Pétunia.

>- Quoi? demanda Séverus réprimant un sourire.

>- Ben oui, il m'a appelé Pétunia, puis pendant que je lui hurlais après, il a du voir un truc là en bas dehors et il est sorti sans même me dire en revoir, expliqua Hélène en boudant légèrement. J'ai pensé qu'il avait aperçu un pote à lui…

>- Quelque chose l'a effrayé au point de le faire quitter son seul point de repère, déclara Séverus en se levant.

>- Oui et va falloir le retrouver avant que ce truc ne le rattrape, en priant que ce ne soit déjà pas le cas, renchérit Rémus.

>- Un truc lui aurait fait peur? interrogea Hélène soupçonneuse. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui peut effrayer un jeune homme dans le parc.

Roselyne se figea. Les deux hommes sentirent qu'ils étaient allés trop loin. Hélène ayant sentie que la discussion ne pouvait pas aboutir d'une manière si directe, changea habilement de sujet. Il fallait savoir glisser autour d'un sujet pour mieux y arriver et quel meilleur moyen pour cela que de reporter la conversation sur ce qui tenait à cœur à sa grande sœur.

>- Tu comptes passer voir les parents au moins? Mère réclame de tes nouvelles et demande tous les jours si j'ai reçu une lettre.

>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je lui en donne régulièrement, se défendit Roselyne prudemment.

>- Tu parles de tes laconiques «je suis toujours vivante» ou autre «je vais bien», demanda sa cousine sarcastique.

Elle haussa les épaules et émit un reniflement de mépris pur. Sirius lui sourit pour la soutenir. Personne ne pouvait l'aider si ce n'était elle-même. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que tout ce qu'elle faisait ne visait qu'à protéger sa famille. Sa sœur, elle, savait plus ou moins l'importance de l'intérêt qu'elle leur portait et savait en jouer. Papillon ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet en présence des autres. Après tout, jusqu'à quel point peut-on faire confiance à un autre que soi-même? Sa sœur ne l'avait-elle pas trahie, alors qu'elle venait de la sauver? Il était ennuyeux de devoir admettre qu'en partant elle n'avait peut-être pensé qu'au bien être de sa famille mais aussi un peu à elle pour une fois. Hélène et sa cousine insistèrent lourdement jusqu'à ce que Roselyne réplique.

>- Je me rendrais là bas pour les voir.

Elle avait failli dire: dès que j'aurais retrouvé Harry. Failli seulement! Il lui restait encore assez de bon sens pour ne pas tomber dans les pièges d'Hélène. Sa sœur voulait savoir qui était ce garçon. D'ailleurs, elle voulait savoir qui ils étaient eux aussi. Et leur cousine, tout aussi curieuse avait bien compris le plan d'Hélène. Heureusement que Roselyne connaissait bien les tactiques de sa sœur et surtout qu'elle était habituée à contrer des stratégies plus subtiles et surtout on ne peut plus complexe. Sirius aussi avait voulu dire: après Harry! car il était hors de question de faire quoique ce soit avant de l'avoir retrouver et mis en sûreté. Pour une fois son esprit avait réagi avant sa langue et il était arrivé à se retenir. Quand aux deux autres, ils n'ouvraient tout simplement plus la bouche. Séverus était debout derrière le siège de Sirius et serrait nerveusement le dossier entre ses mains blanches. Il s'était laissé aller à l'imprudence par des mots de trop et cela le perturbait.

Roselyne quitta la table et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle prit les clefs de voiture accrochées au tableau.

>- On peut savoir ce que tu fais, grinça doucereusement sa sœur.

>- Je prends les clefs de la voiture. C'est pas comme si ça pouvait te déranger vu que tu ne sais pas conduire, répliqua-t-elle acide. Je vais voir les parents, et après je retourne travailler. J'ai une longue route et peu de temps.

Ils descendaient déjà les escaliers lorsque Roselyne fit un clin d'œil à Rémus, suivi d'un hochement de tête. Il comprit tout de suite, sans mot, le message. Avant de refermer la porte, Rémus interpella Hélène et les deux autres filles qui commentaient déjà la visite en caquetant comme des poules. Elles se tournèrent vers lui un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

>- Au fait les filles … Oubliette.

Et, il referma doucement la porte en se dépêchant pour rejoindre les autres. Les relations entre Roselyne et sa famille semblaient pour le moins complexe. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec son attitude.

* * *

_«Mes parents, évidemment il faut que je leur rende visite. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Il n'y a jamais de bons moments. Je dois me concentrer pour retrouver Harry, il a dû laisser une sorte d'empreinte magique. Je sais maintenant exactement pourquoi ce gamin a été envoyé ici. Comment je vais faire pour aller voir mes parents … heureusement qu'elle n'a pas parlé de … lui… Je ne peux même plus le nommer. Douce nostalgie.. amères violences. Je vais le tuer! Je … crois que je dois me concentrer sur l'empreinte d'Harry et ne plus me laisser dériver à rien d'autre pour le moment. Elle est lisible, si similaire à la mienne. Pourquoi a-t-il quitté l'appartement? Heureusement, il traîne en ville. Je sens l'écho de sa présence à présent que j'ai identifié sa signature.» _

>- Montez dans cette voiture, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix légèrement menaçante coupant la discussion agitée autour du véhicule. Immédiatement!

Ils obéirent à l'injonction sans plus de tergiversation. L'intérieur cuir était confortable, mais non, cette voiture n'était pas volante. Ils ne sortaient jamais de leur monde et Roselyne les considéra l'espace d'un instant avec le mépris et la froideur qu'elle réservait habituellement aux idiots. Même Séverus hésita entre prendre l'air offensé et ne prêter aucune valeur à ce qu'il venait de voir. Après tout, il venait lui-même de commettre une erreur stratégique un instant plutôt, tout son entraînement de maîtrise de soi à reprendre. Il se sentait vraiment idiot, cela ne s'était pas produit depuis une éternité maintenant. Il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise, il était le virtuose du sang ->- froid et du contrôle. Il ne faillirai plus cela ne lui était pas permis, la moindre erreur était fatale. D'autant plus maintenant qu'il en savait un peu plus sur sa position par rapport à Roselyne. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir, ni non plus Sirius.

Rémus était installé sur le siège passager, tandis que les deux autres se battaient encore discrètement avec leur ceinture de sécurité. Il profitait de l'attitude concentrée de Roselyne pour l'observer. Son visage, contrairement à l'habitude indifférence, exprimait toutes les émotions qui la traversaient. Inquiétude, colère, sérénité, nervosité. Comment ressentait-elle autant d'impressions aussi diverses en si peu de temps?

>- J'ai cru voir Harry, déclara Sirius d'une voix forte en écrasant son doigt sur la vitre.

>- J'ai vu, soupira la conductrice. Je peux pas passer par là. Il faut que je fasse le tour.

>- Harry, commença à crier Sirius.

Mais son filleul était trop loin et la vitre empêchait son cri de porter suffisamment loin. Roselyne tourna dans plusieurs rues, de plus en plus énervée par les cris répétés derrière elle. Elle se gara brusquement, et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment Harry qu'elle avait aperçu mais les couleurs de son aura si spécifique. Sirius et Rémus commençaient à renifler oubliant toutes discrétions. Séverus jeta un sortilège pour le cas où quelques passants s'interrogeraient du comportement peu conventionnel de ses amis: deux gars humant l'air et le sol et une fille les yeux fermés en pleine concentration, immobile au milieu d'un trottoir.

Repérer sa trace. Il vient juste de passer. Elle me paraît moins nette. Un brouillage…serait-il déjà au courant? Je parviens à capter son écho. Ça y est, je le tiens. Espèce de vermine t'as cru que tu allais m'échapper! Oups … léger débordement. Mon comportement chasseur sans doute.

>- Il est là dedans, affirma-t-elle en pointant du doigt une maisonnette.

La maisonnette en question, était tout ce qu'il existe de plus normale dans le domaine. Et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Sirius sortit sa baguette et envoya la porte voler en éclat. Maintenant, elle était toujours normale … avec une porte en moins. Le petit jardin autour comportait de rares fleurs et quelques feuilles de fin d'automne éparses sur un gazon taillé à l'anglaise.

Comme à son habitude, Sirius ne faisait pas attention à ses arrières, Séverus le suivit donc à l'intérieur, ce qui lui évita de se prendre un «stupéfix» grâce au bouclier du maître des potions. Séverus réagit instantanément à la menace par un sort de défense simple et ne contre-attaqua pas, en laissant tout le soin à son partenaire de s'occuper de l'offensive.

>- Où est Harry? grogna Sirius remerciant intérieurement son Sévy de jouer les gardes de son corps.

Après avoir dévaler les escaliers, le jeune homme apparut au bout du couloir. Il sauta de joie dans les bras de son parrain. Sirius le faisait tourner en le serrant contre lui sous les regards attendris de Rémus.

Séverus, lui n'affichait pas ostensiblement son soulagement mais il n'en était pas moindre pour autant. Il se demandait qui avait jeté précédemment le sort suivant l'entrée fracassante de l'animagus. Il se décida donc à inspecter la maison. Son élan détective fut brisé par la perspective qu'offrait Roselyne sur le seuil. Assise, comme une enfant devant un tas de légo-technique, elle emboîtait deux morceaux de bois ayant appartenus autrefois à la porte. Elle soupirait résignée, en secouant la tête. Cette fille était vraiment un curieux phénomène.

Un toussotement discret fit sursauter l'ensemble des garçons. Dans l'encadrement du salon se dressait Minerva McGonagall.

>- Vous …, tenta Sirius. Je comprends plus rien…

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose expliqua à ses trois ex élèves ce qu'elle faisait dans la ville natale de Papillon. Tandis que Harry et la demoiselle s'amusaient du puzzle géant que Sirius avait créé. De vrais enfants émerveillés, juste des rôles calculés, du sur-mesure pour vivre ce que l'on a pas vécu au bon moment.

>- Et donc, vous avez découvert Harry par hasard.

>- Tout à fait, Professeur Lupin. Je vérifiais que le périmètre de sécurité ne subissait aucune avarie, vu qu'hier, une fluctuation s'est faite ressentir. Discrète, certes, mais suffisante pour alarmer n'importe quel chasseur de papillons … Il s'avère que Harry est un être constitué en partie de …

Des hurlements coupèrent l'explication de Minerva. Elle se précipita vers les deux plus jeunes et s'accroupie près d'eux. D'une voix douce et calme, elle leur assura qu'elle ne dirait rien puisque tel était leur souhait. Ils s'interrompirent et la fixèrent avec gravité. Lassé de son jeu, Harry reconstitua la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et la remit dans ses gonds. Puis, il partit s'installer dans le salon où il raconta ce que «Pétunia» lui avait fait subir, avant qu'il n'aperçoive un mangemort dans le jardin.

>- Et dire que je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse en exister autre part qu'en Angleterre… Quelle naïveté quand même!

Son professeur de potions ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer sous les yeux roulants de Black qui s'obstinait à croire qu'il fallait laisser les enfants dans l'insouciance autant que possible. Harry surpris tout le monde en se mettant d'accord avec Snape ce qui laissa ce dernier sans voix.

McGonagall était restée en compagnie de Roselyne. Elle avait eu si peu le loisir de la voir de si près.Elle avait dû se contenter de lointaines observations. Bien sûr, cela avait aidé nombres d'êtres purs et elle siégeait elle-même dans les plus hautes sphères des gardiens. Rien n'effaçait pourtant dans son cœur, l'envie et la nostalgie de la présence de cette petite fille. Pour Minerva, elle pouvait bien grandir, elle resterait malgré tout la petite fille apparue un soir d'hiver au beau milieu d'une classe de l'école de magie anglaise. Roselyne avait bien vue durant son apprentissage du monde magique que cette vieille dame semblait proche d'elle, un peu comme une grand-mère bienveillante. Et maintenant, que ses quelques souvenirs étaient remontés, elle savait pourquoi cette présence était rassurante et familière. Au cours de sa vie, elle l'avait croisée sous différentes formes mais c'est toujours l'impression qu'elle laissait derrière elle que Papillon gravait dans sa mémoire, la même signature sur différents visages.

Une amie. Seule Roselyne s'obstinait de croire et de répéter qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami. Minerva lui parla un peu des êtres de magie pure et de ce qu'on faisait pour eux maintenant. De l'organisation qui s'en occupait. Tout cela grâce à ce que l'on avait pu apprendre de son observation.

Un chat s'approcha en passant par le couloir et sauta sur les genoux d'Harry.

>- C'est Malines, lui expliqua McGonagall. Elle refuse de redevenir humaine. Sa condition féline lui suffit.On me l'a confié, il y a quelques mois. Elle avait été battue, déclara-t-elle d'un ton consterné.

>- Mais elle a quatre ans, laissa-t-elle échappée perplexe.

>- Oui, et elle a encore de longues années devant elle. Normalement, elle aurait dû repartir dès son apprentissage terminé mais …

Roselyne était déjà repartie dans le salon pour l'observer. Malines posa sa patte sur le bout de son nez tandis qu'elle était à genoux aux pieds d'Harry. Séverus plissa les yeux pour distinguer la poudre lumineuse généralement présente autour de Papillon. Elle cachait son aura, elle cachait même la légère ondulation signalant la présence des ses ailes au niveau de son dos. En général, en ce concentrant, il arrivait à les entr'apercevoir, vu qu'il savait ce qu'il désirait voir. Minerva lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Puis, la chatte sauta et s'en fut dans le jardin par la fenêtre.

>- Sois là avant 16heure, lui rappela l'ancienne prof de métamorphose. Et ne l'embête pas trop! Elle est toujours chez notre voisin, soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers ses invités.

Harry se mit debout comme s'il avait un ressort sur sa chaise. Il tira sur la main de Roselyne et l'entraîna avec lui à l'étage sous les regards surpris de son parrain. Rémus furetait déjà dans la bibliothèque, tandis que Séverus prenait d'assaut la gardienne des lieux pour avoir un peu plus d'explications. Elle consentit à parler des gardiens, de la constitution d'une communauté structurée pour les êtres de magie pure.

* * *

>- Viens voir! lui dit Harry tout excité en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à l'étage. 

Les murs de la chambre étaient nus, aucun cadre, aucun poster. Un bureau vide faisait face à un grand lit double. Harry farfouillait sur le dessus d'une commode, seule surface encombrée de la pièce. Il souriait, Roselyne le voyait dans le miroir. L'adolescent releva les yeux et croisa le reflet de ceux de Papillon. Il se retourna et il lui tendit un cube. Transparent, d'aspect brumeux. Quand il le lâcha dans le creux de sa paume, l'objet se mit en accord avec son halo. L'adolescent lui fit mettre les mains en coupe puis plaça les siennes juste en dessous. Il releva la tête pour contempler l'expression mi-sérieuse, mi-émerveillée de Papillon. C'était un guide d'apprentissage ou plutôt un guide de survie. Le brouillage.

>- Voilà, comment tu as réussis à mêler ton empreinte avec l'environnement.

>- Hm, et pleins d'autres choses. Je ne savais pas que … que j'étais ça!

Tout à coup, le halo caractéristique de magie pure se mit à irradier autour de son corps réveillant celui de la jeune fille. C'était lui qui les avait dissimulé tous les deux quand ils étaient au salon. Instinctivement, Harry les défendait lui et Papillon.

>- Et personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. Je me protégeais comme cela, en ignorant ce que j'étais vraiment, dit-il en souriant comme un dément.

>- Brillant, fit Roselyne sarcastique.Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire vu que ta couverture est grillée? Tout l'intérêt de ton stratagème résidait dans le fait que tu ignorais ta nature …

>- J'ai bien pensé à l'amnésie mais ça n'irait pas. Même rester comme Malines…impossible.

>- Pourquoi, demanda Roselyne en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Harry vint se coller contre elle, laissant leurs magies se mélanger. Calmes et lumineux comme des anges sur un nuage. Harry savait qu'elle connaissait sa réponse avant même qu'il ne l'exprime. Il se devait de protéger ses gens qui avaient mis tant d'espoirs en lui. Cette guerre, il ne la choisissait pas. Ce n'était pas son combat, il pouvait vivre heureux, mais …

>- Je veux les protéger, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde ressemblant plus au grognement d'un animal prêt à l'attaque qu'à la voix d'un adolescent.

Elle sourit. Une bien noble raison. Il était attaché à son environnement. Et Dieu seul savait, combien ses anges ne supportaient pas d'en changer. Ce que Potter venait de découvrir, c'est qu'il était bien plus proche de Papillon qu'aucun autre être pure sur Terre. Il avait une part d'Ange en lui. Il était de ces êtres qui supportent la souffrance pendant des années, qui se révoltent quand on touche à une autre personne, qui portent le monde sur les épaules et n'en partagent pas le moindre supplice. Alléger sa peine au détriment d'un autre n'était pas envisageable pour des créatures comme eux.

>- Et ton protecteur, interrogea Roselyne.

>- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas encore à cette leçon dans le cube. Figure toi que c'est nouveau pour moi!

>- Pour moi aussi.

Harry fronçait les sourcils en signe de réflexion. Son air songeur le rendait encore plus adorable. Papillon lui expliqua plus ou moins son histoire et ce dont elle se souvenait. Pour faire simple, elle savait à un certain niveau de conscience ce qu'elle était vraiment, mais c'était plutôt une sorte de seconde présence qui s'occupait de gérer cette partie de son organisme.

>- Oui, être deux, acquiesça Harry. Et c'est comme cela qu'un Ange survit et protège la magie pure, déclara-t-il d'une voix claire au timbre plus grave que d'ordinaire.

>- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire de lui un être de magie pure, il a déjà une autre histoire à accomplir…, fit-elle remarquer de sa voix glaciale.

>- Nous, nous avons son histoire à réaliser. Nous sommes la même personne, rappela-t-il.

>- Et être un Ange ne suffisait pas?

>- Ta magie m'a réveillé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en saisir. Cela m'aide à me protéger et m'aidera à protéger ma «Famille», se défendit-il.

>- Ils ne le savent pas, un être dangereux les protègent, récita-t-elle.

>- Faîtes entrer l'Ange et c'est un loup qui se dressera. Pour eux, Il enfreint les Commandements, commet tous les Péchés, continua-t-il enflammé par ses paroles.

>- Famille est son Droit et son Devoir, termina-t-elle sobrement.

Deux Anges enlacés. Deux Anges parés de la magie naturelle. Nés pour la violence. Vivre est un combat. Combattre est leur vie.

La magie de la Nature à l'état brute exacerbait leurs emportements tout en les tempérant. A l'image des éléments, ils se déchaînaient ou se calmaient. Le but des protecteurs étaient d'imposer des limites dans les deux sens. De les guider sur des chemins de neutralités. De les protéger de ceux qui voulaient se nourrir de ses forces. Avoir un gardien permettait d'avoir un point d'encrage, de ne pas se perdre dans la folie. Il fallait découvrir qui était celui de Harry, il était même fort à parier qu'il en possédait plusieurs à présent.

Il fallait rentrer maintenant, les protections établies dans cette maison ne resteraient pas efficaces longtemps face à leurs simples présences.

* * *

Séverus et Sirius discutaient dans la cuisine. Ne réussissant pas à obtenir beaucoup de renseignements, Snape avait fini par laisser sa place à Rémus auprès de Minerva. Devant une tasse de café fumant, il se rappelait vaguement s'être promis de laisser Black à sa place dans son passé. Or depuis ce matin là, il passait les trois quart de son temps en sa compagnie. Il ne disait pas que ça lui déplaisait, non, juste qu'il déviait de sa résolution. Il se demandait comment son imbécile préféré était resté en vie sans lui pour le protéger. Séverus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait lui raconter Sirius depuis tout à l'heure, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il se contentait de le regarder, de voir ses cheveux noir tomber devant ses yeux, attendant qu'il souffle dessus pour les repousser. Ses lèvres si douces, des siècles semblaient être passés depuis leurs étreintes adolescentes; adultes, elles restaient savoureuses quoi qu'un peu plus voraces et exigeantes. Que ce serait-il passé si Rémus ne les avait pas interrompu? Serait-il possible d'être à nouveau ensemble? Séverus voulait vraiment retrouver l'ami dont il avait été privé. La douleur de leur séparation et la haine de son amant demeuraient des blessures intactes, il se refusait de tenter une nouvelle agonie. Il n'y survivrait pas. Même maintenant, le conditionnement que Potter lui avait fait subir, l'entravait dans ses sentiments envers les autres et en particulier envers lui. Jamais, il ne pourrait être heureux avec lui. A choisir, il avait préféré les maltraitances de Lucius. 

Une grimace de dégoût était apparu sur son visage pâle et Sirius aurait voulu pénétrer ses pensées pour savoir ce qui l'avait causé. Sévy était silencieux depuis son arrivée dans la cuisine, il ne prêtait pas attention à ses paroles mais semblait être tranquille en sa présence, comme si elle le rassurait. Ses réflexions devaient à nouveau l'avoir portées sur quelques pensées peu réjouissantes. Fallait-il qu'ils continuent de souffrir après toutes ses années? Sirius avait réussi à transformer son amour en haine, il savait qu'il avait réussi à trouver le chemin inverse. Séverus restait brisé et cela, il ne le supportait pas. Il en devenait fou quand il y pensait vraiment. Pourquoi son meilleur ami leur avait fait cela? Il n'avait jamais su les motivations de James, ni pourquoi la situation avait dégénéré ni comment elle s'était stabilisée. Maintenant, il était plus que temps de reconstruire! Il arriverait à le convaincre, un travail long l'attendait. Séverus Snape était homme à atteindre sur la longueur.

Lentement à travers la table, il étendit son bras et saisit la main du professeur de potions. Celui-ci lui fit un pauvre sourire en signe de reconnaissance pour l'avoir sortie de ses sombres pensées. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder main dans la main.

* * *

Rémus désiraient prendre contact avec cette assemblée de gardiens. Malheureusement cela s'avérait difficile. Roselyne ne faisant pas vraiment partie de la communauté. Elle était l'incarnation d'une légende dans ce monde. Ils avaient trouvé d'autres êtres plus âgés qu'elle, mais c'est elle qui avait fait décider un point de ralliement et une formation pour les plus jeunes. Les gardiens étaient informés et subissaient des stages de remise à niveau constants. Une véritable petite organisation. Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver comme cela, en montrant qu'ils étaient les gardiens de la légendaire E.M.P., en plus, Roselyne s'opposerait à ce que les gens sachent qu'elle existait réellement. Il y avait une marge entre le soupçon et la preuve. Bien sûr, il le comprenait, et donc il réussit à convaincre McGonagall de lui fournir autant de renseignements que possibles. Il devenait urgent qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre. 

>- Elle a bien vécu sans vous pendant des années, lui rappela Minerva.

>- Elle est revenue, je crois. C'est donc qu'elle a à nouveau besoin de ses gardiens, insista Rémus.

>- Ou qu'ils ont besoin d'elle.

Elle savait que c'était beaucoup des deux. Rémus prenait très à cœur son rôle, certes autant que les deux autres. Cette fois, Roselyne avait décidé de s'impliquer vraiment à régler leurs problèmes afin d'être libre de mettre un terme aux siens. Rémus n'arrivait pas à saisir le cas exceptionnel que représentait plusieurs gardiens liés entre eux. Il restait perturbé par la dernière réplique de Minerva. Ses yeux trahissaient la mémoire d'un événement récent et son ancien professeur le connaissait suffisamment pour le laisser parler de lui-même sans lui poser de question. Elle prit un air compatissant ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Rémus se pencha et lui chuchota ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il eût pris la potion de rajeunissement. Au fur et à mesure du récit, le visage de Minerva sembla se décomposer. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça… Argus n'avait pas pu laissé échapper un événement pareil. Considéré comme un délit, un gardien qui force l'aide, elle lui avait donné alors qu'il avait tout fait pour initier le contact.

Non, elle envisageait plutôt la situation comme une dette à régler ou alors une permission implicite. Qu'est ce que Papillon suscitait inconsciemment chez ses gardiens?

Des bruits de course se firent entendre dans les escaliers et les deux jeunes tombèrent essoufflés sur le canapé du salon.

>- Je vous rejoindrais à l'école, déclara tout à coup Roselyne lorsque tout le monde se fut rassembler à porter de voix.

La surprise se peignait sur leur visage. Même Harry ne savait ce qu'elle voulait et prévoyait déjà de refuser. Il la fixa dans les yeux pour qu'elle s'explique.

>- Je vais juste voir mes parents, dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

>- Nous t'accompagnons donc, déclara Harry avec assurance. Nerisquons pas de nous séparer, ajouta-t-il de sa voix grave.

Il ne fut pas le seul à insister pour l'accompagner ce qui la rendit furieuse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on rencontre sa famille, ni même aborder le sujet. Hors de question! Elle voyait d'ici les réflexions de ses parents, déjà si elle s'y rendait seule cela n'allait pas être de tout repos. Si en plus, elle ramenait du monde… Elle n'imaginait même pas expliquer quoique cela soit à ses parents.

>- C'est des moldus, lâcha-t-elle comme dernière argument.

>- Et alors? Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas se comporter convenablement, demanda Sirius sous l'air plus que septique de Papillon.

>- Il n'est même pas envisageable, que nous te laissions te rendre seule quelque part, insista Séverus.

>- De plus, tu es en danger, ta condition ne permet de te laisser errer seule sur les routes, ajouta Rémus. Surtout sans protecteur.

Là, c'était le coup de grâce! Un Ange ne capitule pas! Errer et puis quoi encore? Je n'erre pas moi monsieur, je me rends chez mes parents. Je vais en pénitence affronter le courroux de ma mère. Penser donc, sa fille ne donnant que peu de nouvelles, à l'autre bout du monde chez des anglais! Je peux bien me défendre, je n'ai besoin de personne. Je suis moi, messieurs, un être composé de magie pure et par dessus tout je suis un Ange. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui! Orgueilleuse. Non, mais je vous jure. C'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'aide. Fière.

Minerva observait attentivement la scène. Elle savait ce qui passait par la tête de sa petite fille. Avec amusement, elle constatait l'entêtement des garçons, acculant de plus en plus l'Ange. Savaient-ils qu'elle était aussi un Ange? Sans doute. Toutefois, Rémus n'avait pas évoqué le sujet. Argus l'avait découvert par hasard. Au début, ils pensaient que c'était une émanation de la magie qui constituait son autre personnalité. En fait, elle n'avait qu'une personnalité paradoxale: son âme d'Ange qui renforçait la dualité de la magie tout en maintenant la cohésion.

Il était plaisant de remarquer que même si elle refusait catégoriquement, elle n'utilisait pas pour autant la violence. Pourtant, c'était le moyen le plus fréquemment employé par les Anges.

McGonagall se décida à intervenir pour terminer définitivement la discussion.

>- Cesse donc de te cacher. Et si tu as peur que ta mère s'inquiète de ta vie sociale, il y aura de quoi la rassurer. Sûrement même qu'un de ces charmants jeunes hommes se plaira de jouer le rôle de fiancer le temps d'un soir, déclara-t-elle malicieusement avant d'aller décrocher le téléphoner qui c'était comme par hasard mis à sonner.

>- Je ne me cache pas et je n'ai peur de rien, grommela-t-elle en réponse.

Un instant interdit, ils se jetèrent un regard pour savoir lequel aurait la faveur de se voir affubler de beaux-parents. Une nouvelle discussion animée résonna dans le salon. Sirius boudait, il ne voulait pas que ce soit Sévy, un point final. Parce que en un, il aurait préféré que ce soit lui-même et en deux, il serait trop jaloux de devoir même pour une soirée le voir trop proche de quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'était Papillon. En outre, il n'avait jamais été présenté aux parents de ses conquêtes et il voulait tenter l'expérience.

Rémus lui ne cachait pas son intérêt de devoir jouer les chevaliers servants. Après tout, c'était une occasion comme une autre de se lancer. Mais, la demoiselle ne semblait pas emballée par la question dans son ensemble et se demandait pourquoi l'ex-prof de métamorphose avait lancé la conversation là-dessus. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de problème. Au lieu de rentrer, vite fait en lieu sûr, ils allaient devoir jouer une espèce de comédie pour rassurer sa mère. Profond soupire de la part de Papillon. Bon, il fallait se décider et ne pas trop traîner.

Même Harry proposait sa candidature, unanimement rejetée par les autres, à cause de son âge. Vexé, il cria quelque chose à l'adresse de Roselyne ses yeux lançant une claire menace.

>- Deln! Ashv eo lenash eska!

>- C'est juste pour un soir, sourit-elle.

>- On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend Potter? grinça Séverus.

Sous le regard inquiétant de Papillon, Harry s'abstint de toutes formes de réponses. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant la moue. Roselyne décida qu'elle verrait bien ce que sa mère dirait en les voyant. Elle ne créerait pas d'inutiles conflits. C'est ainsi qu'elle embarqua tout le monde dans la voiture en ne saluant pas Minerva pour le cadeau.

Hors, c'était sous-estimer sa capacité à échapper aux épreuves auxquelles elle refusait de se soumettre. Sans qu'aucun ne comprenne pourquoi, ils étaient de retour sur le parking et Roselyne les entraînait vers la gare en déclarant juste qu'elle rendrait visite un autre jour à ses parents. Maintenant n'était pas le moment idéal.

Elle aurait pu prétexter qu'elle pressentait un danger ou que Harry devait retrouver l'enceinte de l'école au plus vite ou bien encore rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas en vacance.

* * *

Une plainte s'éleva dans le seul lit encore occupé de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, la forme sur le fauteuil d'à côté se releva pour s'approcher doucement. 

>- Ginny?

>- Chut Dray.

Le blond se tut, rassurer par la présence de la jeune fille. Elle passa un linge frais sur son visage. Il expira douloureusement avant de s'asseoir. La pièce était vide, il n'y avait que Ginny et lui. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, il était là ni ce qui c'était exactement passé.

>- Je ne sais pas non plus, Harry a juste disparu, lui expliqua doucement la rousse.

>- Je ne voulais pas lui faire ça.

>- Dis-toi qu'au moins maintenant, les gens flippent totalement à l'idée que tu puisses leur faire subir la même chose.

Drago lui sourit d'un air typiquement serpentard. Il était celui qui avait fait disparaître celui-qui-a-survécu. Voilà déjà un bon point à mettre dans son C.V. de futur Mangemort s'il décidait un jour de suivre les traces de son père. Il tourna la tête vers la dernière Weasley, il ne tombait décidément amoureux que des Gryffondor. Pendant un moment, il supposait qu'il avait un gène défectueux ou que son père l'avait fait tomber par terre une fois de trop étant petit. Puis, il avait cessé de se trouver des excuses. Après tout Ginny était tombée sous le charme d'un serpentard, et pas des moindres. Ce qui avait le plus étonné Drago, était le fait que cela soit réciproque. Comme quoi, il suffisait de bien peu pour changer le destin d'une personne.

Ginny voyait en Drago, non pas un ami ni non plus un ennemi. Non, ce qu'elle voyait, dépassait les notions simples. Elle pestait souvent contre lui parce qu'il rendait sa position plus inconfortable encore en la défendant. Il ne l'avait pas jugé, ni critiqué son choix, pas même quand elle l'avait rejeté. Il continuait à être juste présent pour elle, un complice, un frère, non pas qu'elle ait un manque de ce côté là. Celui-là la comprenait, et même quand ce n'était pas le cas, il faisait comme si. Ils faisaient comme si. En dehors de ces petits moments, il n'y avait que Colin pour s'adresser à elle normalement.

Ginny aurait voulu lui parler de son plan pour ramener son amour dans son présent, elle hésitait. L'idée originale venait de lui, le pouvoir de la mettre en place de son professeur et la volonté, c'était elle qui la possédait. Comment réagirait-il?

Elle ne le saurait qu'en se lançant….après tout le courage était propre aux gens de sa maison, même dans les situations où ils auraient mieux valu faire preuve de lâcheté.

* * *

Harry Potter avançait en se tenant le plus près possible de son professeur, Papillon. Il maintenait les signes distinctifs de leurs sangs hors de vue, même des gardiens. Inconsciemment, il scrutait les environs derrière eux et sur tout le côté gauche; il savait que Roselyne se chargeait de surveiller son propre côté droit et devant eux. Le danger n'était pas présent à proprement parler, il rôdait autour d'eux. Comme un souffle les caressant, comme une vague les retenant. Il fallait avancer même dans la difficulté. 

L'arrivée à Londres n'avait pas posé de problème particulier, si ce n'est qu'ils se sentaient oppressés et ce de plus en plus. Les trois protecteurs s'imprégnaient des vagues impressions que Roselyne laissait filtrer et cela seulement pour qu'ils soient sur leur garde. Elle ne désirait pas les inquiéter.

Dans la gare, Rémus se présenta au guichet pour acheter les billets. Ce dernier se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres et ressemblait à ces vieux guichets poussiéreux du 19ème siècle. Derrière se trouvait un non moins poussiéreux vendeurs de billets à la voix éraillée. Plusieurs personnes attendaient leur tour, ils appartenaient tous au monde sorcier. Harry tenait fermement la main de Papillon. Ils se regardaient front contre front comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Et puis, un sourire satisfait vint éclairer leurs visages. Par la suite, ils se contentèrent de se tenir la main. Au creux, se trouvait le cube.

Quand arriva leur tour, au lieu de demander cinq billets pour Poudlard, Rémus en exigea seulement trois et paya. Immédiatement sur la défensive, les Anges scannèrent les environs à la recherche d'indices ayant pu motiver le changement de plan.

L'alerte cessa se résonner dans la tête de Harry lorsque son alter ego se figea en poussant un grognement. Au loin, à limite de perceptions d'Ange se trouvait un homme plutôt grand, le teint pâle, le visage à moitié caché par des cheveux couleurs cendres.

>- Un chasseur d'Ombres, cracha Harry avec dégoût.

>- Un solitaire, informa Roselyne.

Ayant vu que son objectif était atteint, le chasseur s'inclina d'une profonde révérence en relevant ses yeux, avant de disparaître. C'était un affront de relever délibérément les yeux vers un Ange quand on n'était pas son familier. Harry s'enflammait et plus encore, devant l'indifférence de Papillon.

>- Il n'est pas en chasse, il travaille pour un Autre, déclara-t-elle.

>- Pas une raison pour l'épargner!

>- On peut savoir ce qui vous prend monsieur Potter? interrogea Séverus.

>- Harry? demanda son parrain devant le silence prolongé du garçon.

Harry s'obstina dans son mutisme et se contenta de fixer Roselyne attendant que les autres se lassent. Rémus en profita pour se glisser près de Papillon. Elle et Harry prendraient le portoloin confié par Minerva. Ils se retrouveraient tous à l'école. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un portoloin aussi ne se méfia-t-elle pas lorsqu'il lui tendit un livre qu'elle saisit machinalement. Harry cria en la voyant disparaître et lança un regard assassin au loup garou avant de ramasser le livre pour disparaître à son tour.

>- Non, n'y touche pas, prévint Moony quand Séverus se pencha.

Ils attendirent que l'objet devienne inactif avant de se diriger vers le quai 9 ¾. Il put ainsi leur expliquer que Minerva se doutait qu'un événement surviendrait et qui si l'un des deux menaçait de se laisser emporter par la colère ou autre sentiments violents, il ne faudrait pas perdre de temps à les renvoyer dans un endroit où ils se sentiraient en sécurité. L'un ne devrait pas partir sans l'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il supposait que de toutes façons Harry serait plus en sécurité à l'école.

En outre, aucun ne se souvenait l'avoir vu si proche de son professeur pendant les semaines précédentes. Là, son comportement frisait celui du grand frère protecteur, voir même de l'amant jaloux …

>- N'importe quoi! Et puis quoi encore, Sirius intelligent, tant qu'on y est, grinça Snape en s'installant dans le compartiment.

>- Je ne relèverai pas cette remarque désobligeante sur mon compte, déclara l'intéressé. Mais, je soutiens parfaitement le raisonnement de mon sigisbée.

Les yeux de Séverus faillirent sautés des leurs orbites suite à la déclaration de Black. Rémus étouffa un rire et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Peut être était-il lui même tout simplement jaloux de Harry et de la proximité instinctive qu'il y avait eu dès l'instant où ils s'étaient trouvés dans la même pièce. Lui, il l'approchait, la tenait par la main. Elle lui parlait, lui accordait de l'attention pratiquement comme à un égal. Ils semblaient partagés un secret qui les excluaient lui et les deux autres. Seulement, ça lui faisait mal de s'en apercevoir.

* * *

>- C'était une sorte de passage, répondit-il à la question silencieuse de Papillon. Tu ne connais pas les objets de magie et il en a profité. 

>- Ce n'est rien, je me méfierais la prochaine fois. Comprends qu'il valait mieux que je l'apprenne comme cela qu'en situation plus délicate si j'ose dire…

>- Tu oublies que c'est un loup-garou! Ce qu'il a fait … , commença-t-il en parlant subtilement d'un autre fait que celui que Rémus venait de réaliser

>- Arrête! Ce n'était pas tous les loups garous, ce n'était pas ce loup garou là! N'entre pas dans mes souvenirs!

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il se serve du passé pour appuyer ses convictions dans le présent. Ce qu'il pouvait être odieux quand il commençait! Son comportement était intolérable, on ne traitait pas les protecteurs de Roselyne comme de vulgaires chasseurs d'Ombres. D'ailleurs à ce propos, qui pouvait bien utilisé celui de tout à l'heure? D'abord, il fallait mettre au point certaines choses avant de se faire interrompre. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau des appartements du professeur de Métamorphoses. Harry fit un mouvement de baguette en direction de la cuisine, des tasses arrivèrent jusqu'à la table et l'eau chauffait doucement.

Roselyne avait repris son air d'indifférence total qui ne trompait pas Harry mais avait le mérite de rendre ses idées claires et non brouillées par des émotions.

>- Tu ne dois plus te comporter comme cela si nous ne sommes pas seuls. Ils se posent déjà des questions sur ton étrange conduite.

>- Oui-oui, je sais. A condition, que nous puissions nous retrouver dès que j'en ressens le besoin. Après tout, il nous faut connaître les limites de nos pouvoirs dans ces corps.

Roselyne parut réfléchir. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de céder aux caprices et encore moins lorsque Harry savait qu'il pouvait déjà à tout moment venir la trouver. Elle aimait pourtant protéger son intimité et sa solitude. En revanche, tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ses protecteurs, il restait vulnérable.

Quel poison ce gamin ! Mon poison, réalisa-t-elle. J'ai perdu ma bouteille. Elle était vraiment ennuyée, c'était le cadeau d'un gardien, il était précieux.

>- Tu devrais aller voir le directeur. Il a failli m'écharper quand on m'a déclaré responsable de ta disparition.

>- Je n'aurais laissé personne te faire du mal, murmura-t-il près de son visage.

Combien de gens lui avaient déjà dit cette phrase? Heureusement, qu'elle ne comptait que sur elle-même. Elle ne doutait pas de la sincérité de ses mots à l'instant où il les prononçait, qui pouvait dire ce qu'il en serait dans un mois, un an, ou même dix. Les temps changent subtilement les comportements, pas ceux des Anges, non, ils changent leurs impératifs et les Alliances qu'ils créaient en faisant leur Famille. Jamais plus elle n'offrirait la confiance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'heure tardive laissait Sirius fatigué. Il s'assoupissait, sa tête glissant vers l'épaule de Séverus, recherchant inconsciemment sa présence. Une fois, il l'avait relevé. Une deuxième, il l'avait repoussé pour qu'il tombe de l'autre côté. Et finalement, il permit à cette tête rebelle de se glisser au bord de son épaule, au creux de son cou. En face d'eux, Rémus s'était roulé sur lui-même et dormait profondément.

Séverus se mentait en se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de contact humain et encore moins ceux que Sirius lui offrait. Cette chaleur le poussait à en réclamer davantage encore. Un besoin quasiment vitale dont il avait été privée durant des années et dont lui même se privait désormais. Son indépendance semblant plus précieuse encore que la présence d'un compagnon. En acceptant de suivre le petit Papillon, il renonçait à sa solitude. Finis les heures sombres comptées au sablier d'éternité posé sur la cheminée.

Malheureusement, c'était en oubliant les raisons de son isolement. Les stigmates parcourant son esprit ne s'effaçaient pas avec le temps, seul la solitude apaisait ses angoisses. Il avait honte de cet état de fait, sa barrière, ses protections, c'était ce mépris étalé à la face du monde. Changer, certes et la douleur? Celle qu'on ne partage pas, qui reste tapi dans un recoin pour mieux assaillir aux détours de l'inattention que ne manque pas d'engendrer la confiance. Séverus avait peur. Les cheveux noirs de Sirius caressaient doucement sa poitrine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Dire que le directeur semblait soulagé, était un euphémisme. Le bon dénouement de cette situation lui en fit presque oublier de poser des questions. Au moment où il se retournait enfin avec une tasse de thé pour son professeur si particulier, il constata qu'aucun des deux jeunes n'étaient restés assis sur son siège en face du bureau.

Roselyne était accroupie, Fumesec sur la tête, entrain de toucher du bout d'un doigt le choixpeau. Elle l'examinait avec attention, tandis qu'Harry la fixait elle et son air d'enfant.

Ce tableau si singulier fut brisé par l'arrivée en trombe de Ron et Hermione. Harry sauta dans leur bras et les entraîna dehors pour raconter son aventure.

>- Hum, Hum, tenta Albus pour attirer l'attention.

Roselyne se leva pour reprendre sa place et le phœnix retrouva son perchoir habituel. Par mesure de sécurité, elle ne toucha pas à la tasse déposée si gentiment devant elle. Le vieil n'était pas son ennemi, or ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. Elle ne dérogeait jamais à sa règle de ne pas boire ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu préparer.

>- Madame le professeur McGonagall se porte bien.

>- Ah, fit le directeur un peu surpris. Harry a l'air bien. Il est sain et sauf, voilà tout ce qui compte. Je m'excuse de m'être un peu emporté, la dernière fois. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de commun mademoiselle.

>- Sûrement ce qui fait mon charme, répliqua-t-elle.

>- Qui de Séverus ou Sirius a gagné alors ?

>- Aucun des deux... Rémus l'a su avant eux.

Quelle étrange petite fille ! Elle paraît si fragile dans ce grand fauteuil. Elle cache pourtant un énorme pouvoir et elle le partage volontiers avec qui elle veut. D'après Minerva, il n'y avait que les trois garçons à posséder un semblant de contrôle sur Papillon. Qui pouvait-elle être exactement ? Quels liens les unissaient ? Quels buts poursuivaient-elles ? Il fallait la surveiller, voir si elle pouvait être utile. S'il pourrait en faire un avantage pour lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Un serpent rampait dans le dortoir des filles Gryffondors. Il ressortait de la chambre de Ginny, là, sur l'oreiller, il avait déposé la lettre que son Maître lui avait donné. Sa mission accomplie, il glissait sur les pierres froides du couloir menant à la sortie, menant à son Maître.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, une petite rousse quittait l'infirmerie en compagnie d'un blond au sourire éclatant.

>- T'as cours, interrogea le serpentard.

>- On s'en fout, je crois que Snape n'est pas là. Faut que je te parle d'un truc, tu sais où on peut se retrouver?

>- Un truc? Mais de quoi tu parles, demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils devant l'attitude nerveuse et étrange de Ginny. Le professeur Snape n'est pas là?

>- C'est sérieux et confidentiel, chuchota Ginny en éludant la question concernant le professeur de potions.

Drago réfléchit un instant, un endroit calme et isolé, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes: sa chambre? elle le prendrait mal. La sienne? même sous-entendu potentiel.

>- Un truc? Mais de quoi tu parles, demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils devant l'attitude nerveuse et étrange de Ginny. Le professeur Snape n'est pas là?

>- C'est sérieux et confidentiel, chuchota Ginny en éludant la question concernant le professeur de potions.

Drago réfléchit un instant, un endroit calme et isolé, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes: sa chambre? elle le prendrait mal. La sienne? même sous-entendu potentiel. De quoi voulait-elle parler à la fin?

>- La chambre des secrets? proposa Drago.

Ginny sursauta mais convint que l'endroit serait parfait. Là-bas, elle lui expliquerait son plan pour faire venir Tom à elle.

Ils se dirigeaient d'un bon pas vers son entrée à travers les couloirs pratiquement désert. Les quelques rares personnes les croisant s'écartaient sous le regard polaire de l'héritier Malfoy. Même le fantôme de Mimi n'osa pas les aborder pour geindre dans leurs oreilles au moment de l'ouverture de la porte.

Une fois installés au fond, devant l'antre du Basilic, Ginny laissa échapper un profond soupir en s'allongeant sur le sol froid.

>- C'est exactement à cet endroit là, que Harry m'a trouvé, déclara-t-elle devant l'air perturbé de Drago. Il me manque tellement que j'en ai mal. Tellement que je veux hurler et pleurer. Que je veux mourir.

>- Ne dis pas ça, protesta Drago. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tu es forte Ginny. Mais parfois même ces gens là ont besoin de craquer pour se soulager de leur souffrance.

Il l'attira aux creux de ses bras. Ginny se sentait bien en sécurité. Elle finit par pleurer doucement pour évacuer la tension accumulée par la disparition brutale de l'amour de sa vie. Pas de chance qu'il soit le méchant de leur Histoire. Avec elle, il n'était pas Voldemort ou il ne l'était pas comme on le connaissait aujourd'hui.

>- Je veux tellement qu'il revienne dans ma vie, affirma-t-elle en reniflant une dernière fois contre l'épaule du serpentard. Tu veux bien m'aider?

>- Tout ce que tu voudras … mais comment?

Draco manqua de tomber dans les pommes quand Ginny lui expliqua son intention de faire revenir Tom. Un Tom du passé, celui de l'époque du journal. Elle continua de dévoiler son plan, pendant que Draco Malfoy, plus pâle que jamais, tentait de reprendre un peu de couleur.

>- Avec quel pouvoir , demanda-t-il sa voix légèrement tremblante.

>- T'inquiète je te le dirais le moment venu. Merci Drago. Merci pour tout.

>- Dumbledore ne te laissera pas faire !

Ginny cracha de dégoût par terre. Celui-là laissait les autres la persécuter moralement sans rien faire et il ne la laisserait pas être heureuse ? Hors de question ! Ce vieux directeur menait son petit monde comme il le souhaitait et bien avec elle s'était finit. Elle ne resterait pas la petite malheureuse. Elle devait se clamer. Sa rancœur lui faisait dire n'importe quoi.

Draco la serra dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse pleurer sans crainte. Il l'aiderait, et elle serait heureuse. Le directeur ne trouvera peut-être rien à redire ? Il ne le verra peut-être pas ?

Bien entendu Draco ! Mettons le feu à l'école, il va pas le remarquer, se fit-il comme commentaire sarcastique.

>- Je suis Ginny Weasley et personne ne m'empêchera de vivre comme je l'entends !

>- Oui Ginny. T'es une fille géniale ! Te laisse pas faire. Après tout, si je fais disparaître Potter, je peux t'aider à faire apparaître l'homme de ta vie.

>- Merci Draco.

>- De rien, ne te mouche pas dans mes robes à l'avenir... et puis entre sang ->- pur autant s'aider.

Draco la traîna vers la grande salle pour le dîner.

Sur son passage les gens chuchotaient. Il s'amusait à les faire trembler d'un regard. Même Pansy ne trouva rien à redire quand il rentra main de la main de la jeune rouquine.

>- Tu sais que je suis le plus beau ? glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Ginny.

>- Tu sais que tu es blond ?

>- Si tu me l'avais demandé, je me serais teint en roux, chuchota-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de s'éloigner vers sa table.

Rouge pivoine, elle partit s'installer à sa place près de Colin. Le blond était légèrement perdu. Ginny semblait heureuse. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là le plus important?

OOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

De retour dans son dortoir, Ginny découvrit l'enveloppe posée sur son lit. Elle reconnaîtrait cette écriture entre mille. C'était Tom ou plutôt, c'était Voldemort. Avec fébrilité, elle défit le cachet de cire et déplia la lettre. 

Ma chère et tendre Ginny,

Je sais ce que tu vas tenter de faire. C'est très gryffondoresque de ta part. Je te souhaite vraiment de réussir. Je regrette simplement de ne pas être celui qui te tiendra dans ses bras. Je ne te verrais pas sourire. Les choix que j'ai fait tout au long de ma vie m'ont conduit à cette situation. Je souhaite qu'en t'ayant à mes côtés, je ne les referais pas. Tes plus grands ennemis seront mon amertume et ma rancœur. Tu surmonteras les épreuves, ma petite courageuse.

Tu sauras nous rendre heureux. Tu arriveras à me faire oublier la cruauté de mon enfance par la douceur.

Je te demande par la présente la faveur de te rencontrer, une seule et unique fois dans mon présent actuel. Tu peux refuser, je n'en t'en voudrais pas, pour cela il te suffit de brûler cette lettre.

Bien à toi,

Tom Voldemort.

Tom Voldemort? Comme s'il avait voulu mélanger celui qu'il était à celui qu'il est devenu. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Il avait l'air encourageant mais n'était-ce pas un piège? Devait-elle demander l'avis de quelqu'un?

Elle était suffisamment âgée pour prendre les décisions la concernant par elle-même. Le voir? Oui mais comment lui faire savoir?

Elle attendrait un peu. Il était l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, aimait ou aimerait. L'amour rend aveugle, ça c'est certain! Ginny sourit. Heureuse, comme jamais auparavant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Séverus Snape se contenta de jeter un regard polaire en réponse au sourire de Rémus. Ce dernier contemplait en silence Sirius reposant sur le maître des potions. Les cahots du train semblaient l'avoir endormi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il laissait croire. Or son meilleur ami le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas être dupe de ce genre de manigances, ne visant qu'à profiter de manière éhontée de la sympathie, toute relative de Snape, pour un être fatigué. A n'en pas douter, s'il était s'agit d'un autre, il aurait depuis longtemps été passé par la fenêtre sans autre forme de procès. Sirius le savait et il se réjouissait de se savoir encore entier dans le wagon, bien au chaud, à écouter battre doucement le cœur du jeune homme. 

La vendeuse qui frappa à la porte cette fois là, n'avait rien de l'effroyable chose rencontrée à l'aller. Aussi Rémus se permit de prendre des friandises, avant de s'excuser et de s'éclipser en laissant ses deux compagnons seuls.

Séverus se doutait plus ou moins vu les sourires de Lupin que Sirius jouait la comédie. Il avait la possibilité d'oublier un instant ses résolutions et laisser cet insupportable Black se coller à lui. Prendre le risque de ne plus pouvoir se passer de son contact ou au contraire essayer de vivre à nouveau normalement comme semblait lui promettre la petite bouillotte qui écoutait les battements de son cœur. Sinon la dernière alternative: éloigner la tentation en jetant ce corps par dessus la vitre.

Dans le couloir du train, Rémus partit se dégourdir les jambes, passant devant de nombreux compartiments vides avant de finalement s'accouder à une fenêtre pour regarder défiler le paysage nocturne.

Un bruit ressemblant à celui d'un transplanage retint son attention. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte pour l'entrouvrir discrètement. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le reflet d'une silhouette avant d'entendre le miaulement d'un jeune chat. Rémus se baissa et se saisit de l'animal qui se mit à ronronner immédiatement après avoir senti le contact de sa main sur son pelage.

>- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? N'étais-tu pas à l'école? demanda-t-il perplexe.

>- Mrawou, lui fut-il répondu.

>- Biensûr, murmura-t-il.

Tout en caressant distraitement le chat, il essaya de se remémorer l'image furtive de la silhouette. Où avait-il vu récemment un teint cadavérique et des cheveux gris cendré? Des vêtements sombres … sombres … ombres! Mais oui, le chasseur d'ombre comme l'avait appelé Harry. Qu'est ce que pouvait bien être un chasseur d'ombre … ou ombres? Il ne voyait rien s'approchant à cette description dans les ouvrages qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru. Peut-être était-ce lié aux Anges eux-même? Impossible, vu qu'Harry l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Peu probable, que Roselyne est abordée le sujet en cours. Il fallait trouvé le point commun et tout se dénouerait facilement. Que faisait ce curieux personnage ici? En compagnie de ce chat? Le chat semblait étrangement normal aux yeux de Rémus. Il le souleva par la peau du cou à la hauteur de son visage pour l'examiner.

Le chat tendit une patte rayée pour donner un petit coup sur le nez du loup. Le professeur n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'il y avait avec ce chat là précisément. Il posa l'animal sur la banquette et utilisa un charme pour vérifier que celui-ci n'était pas un animagus. Il tenta les sorts anti-glamour. Rien. Le félin semblait en être effectivement un.

Dépité, Rémus rangea sa baguette et repartit dans son compartiment avec le chat dans les bras.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Merlin que cette fille était étrange, se répétait pour la énième fois Albus en la regardant sortir. Papillon virevoltait dans le couloirs en laissant tournoyer ses cheveux autour d'elle. Les habitants des tableaux observaient silencieusement cet étrange spectacle. Elle ressemblait maintenant à une gitane dansant sur un air de violon dont elle était la seule à percevoir la mélodie. Au fil des secondes, quelques notes furent discernées comme lointaines et assourdies, puis les personnages l'entendirent clairement et certains se déplaçaient pour suivre la musique avec elle. Elle passa ainsi devant Argus Rusard qui la laissa continuer sans l'interrompre dans sa danse. Ce dernier se pressa jusqu'à la volière pour envoyer un message à Minerva McGonagall.

Roselyne se rendait dans les appartements du professeur de métamorphose pour chercher sa bouteille de poison. Peut-être avait-elle roulé quand ils avaient atterri après avoir été aspiré par ce livre?

Elle avait beau regarder partout sous les meubles, il n'y avait aucune trace du cadeau de Séverus. Ou alors, elle est tombée à la gare et un des gardiens l'aura ramassée? ou le chasseur d'ombres? Peu probable, ce triste individu n'avait qu'un but et ce n'était pas de la voler.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle sentit une douleur étreindre son cœur. A genoux, à moitié appuyée sur le lit, elle fermait le poing sur sa poitrine dans le but de contenir le tiraillement. Le souffle court, les yeux brillant, Papillon se concentrait pour ne pas hurler et laisser la souffrance l'emporter.

On frappa discrètement trois petits coups contre la porte en bois de la chambre. Les lèvres pincées émirent un grognement que le visiteur prit pour une invitation à entrer. De fait, il poussa doucement la porte et s'arrêta effrayé. Elle le regardait sans le voir, une vague de magie pure passa en fines poussières d'or entre les jambes du visiteur.

Paralysé, Drago Malfoy savait qu'il aurait dû courir chercher de l'aide ou au moins crier. Crier pour que quelqu'un arrive au secours de son professeur. Rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas, pire il ne voulait plus réagir.

>- Dégage! Sors de là immédiatement, hurla Harry en le bousculant.

Drago sembla reprendre ses esprits et possession de son corps. Cachant les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux, il s'enfuit en courant sous l'injonction glaciale de Harry.

Le jeune homme brun s'agenouilla aussitôt près du corps de Papillon. Elle venait de s'écrouler et le choc du sol sur son dos ne sembla pas améliorer son état général.

>- Mais qu'est ce que tu as? paniqua Harry. Un de tes gardiens est blessé? Réclame de l'aide?

Elle lui fit comprendre que non ce n'était pas ça. Ni un sortilège non plus. Harry remarqua qu'elle appuyait au niveau de son cœur. Il l'allongea correctement et releva sa tête pour l'aider à respirer. Un rapide scan lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Le jeune garçon commença à réfléchir à voix haute tout en lui envoyant des pulsations de magie pour l'aider à rétablir un rythme cardiaque stable. Il passait en revu tout ce qui pouvait atteindre un Ange.

>- On t'a empoisonné? Non c'est stupide et impossible. Tu n'as mal que là?

Il se figea comme s'il venait de comprendre. Une expression horrifiée de désespoir passa sur son visage, laissant la place à l'incompréhension.

>- Dis moi que tu ne l'as pas fait! Dis le!

Harry était choqué et affecté par la nouvelle. Il la prit dans ses bras en la serrant le plus fort qu'il put, comme s'il voulait se fondre en elle. Il pleurait pour elle comme seul les Anges savent le faire. Sa force repoussa la douleur de Papillon.

>- Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, murmura-t-elle.

>- Crois-tu que je ne l'aurai pas su? Tu es d'une telle inconscience! Tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Dis toi juste qu'il est mort et que les morts ne peuvent pas te faire souffrir, renifla-t-il avec mépris. Mais tu ne seras jamais seule. Je suis là.

Papillon restait songeuse. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Ou plutôt, ne pas en parler. Ce sujet, elle l'avait définitivement rayé en partant de France pour ce poste en Angleterre. Pourtant, ce mal intense ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: Il avait un problème.

>- Tu peux te lever, redemanda Harry en haussant le ton.

>- De toute évidence, oui.

Le jour où elle ne se lèverait pas, elle serait morte. Et encore! à bien y réfléchir, elle trouverait sûrement un moyen de sortir de sa tombe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Le chat sauta des bras de Rémus pour venir se frotter contre Sirius qui «dormait» toujours. Puis, il le délaissa pour grimper à la hauteur du visage de Séverus et le léchouiller un peu avant de retourner ronronner sur Rémus.

>- J'ai ramené un petit compagnon à poil pour nous tenir compagnie, déclara-t-il.

>- Comme si ta présence ne nous suffisait pas, siffla Séverus.

Rémus remarqua que le maître des potions dissimulait un petit sourire en coin. Aussi, prit-il sa remarque pour la plaisanterie qu'elle était.

>- Ne le trouves-tu pas étrange ce chat?

Séverus sembla réfléchir intensément en fixant l'animal.

>- N'est-il pas de l'école? Je crois l'y avoir aperçu.

>- Moi aussi. Pourtant, il a quelque chose qui me gêne. Et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris? Je n'ai pas su réagir. La situation était pourtant simple à gérer. Il fallait appeler à l'aide ou au moins se pencher pour la soutenir. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu bouger?

J'étais comme paralysé intérieurement.

>- C'est elle qui t'a paralysé, murmura Harry près de son oreille. Elle ne voulait pas que tu la touches. Elle aurait pu te tuer, pas intentionnellement bien sûr, mais le résultat aurait été le même. Et, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Le brun le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas ouvert la porte, jamais, il n'aurait été informé de cet état de fait. Roselyne cachait tellement bien son jeu, qu'il n'y avait qu'une crise de ce genre pour révéler la stupidité de son action. Comment avait-elle pu se lier à un humain? On ne peut pas tomber amoureux de ce genre de créature! C'était dangereux et inutile. La preuve, cet imbécile l'avait rejeté après avoir passé toutes ses barrières. Et pourtant, avant de partir, elle lui avait fait le présent le plus précieux.

Il n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça avant. Qu'est ce que cet humain lui avait fait?

Et ce chasseur d'Ombres, elle le connaissait. C'est la seule explication. Sinon, elle l'aurait tuée.

>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry? Tout change depuis quelques temps et je n'arrive pas à le contrôler. Je sens que quelque chose arrive, sans déterminer si ce sera bien ou terrible.

>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là.

L'ombre d'Harry se déplaça dans la chambre. Tout était devenu anormalement silencieux dans le château.


End file.
